Une Affaire Ô Combien Compliquée
by milael
Summary: Une affaire mène Sam et Dean à Juneau, en Alaska. Ils y retrouvent Mike qui est sur la même affaire. Après maintes recherches, Dean et Mike pensent qu'il n'y a rien de surnaturel dans cette affaire. Ont-ils tort ? Les cauchemars de Sam ont-ils un lien ?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à toutes et à tous, voici une nouvelle fic qui est la suite de Séparés pour combien de temps. Il n'est pas nécessaire de la lire pour comprendre cette histoire mais si vous voulez savoir d'où vient le personnage Mike et qu'a-t-il fait pour être ami avec les Winchester alors, vaut mieux lire la fic.

Je n'ai pas été seule pour rédiger cette fic. Jubei-Kazuki a accepté de le faire avec moi donc tout le mérite ne revient pas seulement à moi. En fait, il revient plus à ma co-écrivain qui a eue l'idée de cette histoire et la plus grosse partie de l'inspiration.

**Disclaimer :** les personnages de Supernatural ne nous appartiennent pas. Si ça avait été le cas, croyez-moi, ça se saurait.

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous ^^

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1 : **

Une Chevy noire venait de franchir les portes de la ville de Juneau, en Alaska. À son bord, deux jeunes hommes.

L'un, répondant au nom de Dean, était brun aux yeux verts, âgé de 26 ans. Il portait une veste en cuir et tapait quelques doigts au rythme de la musique qui emplissait doucement l'habitacle. C'était Thunderstruck de AC/DC. Il jeta un coup d'œil au siège passager où s'était endormi son petit-frère, Sam, contre la vitre. Ce dernier était châtain, les yeux bleus et avait 22 ans.

Dean soupira une nouvelle fois avant de reposer son regard sur la route. Cela faisait plus de deux heures que son cadet s'était assoupi, suite à une discussion qui s'était finie en dispute. Comme toujours depuis quelques temps. À peine l'un des deux faisait une remarque mal placée que la discussion prenait un autre tournant. Habituellement, cela se finissait par une porte claquée ou un départ de l'Impala quand c'était lui qui partait du motel, ou bien lorsqu'ils étaient en voiture, c'était soit Sam qui se tournait sur son siège et qui ne lui parlait plus, soit un arrêt complet, brusque lorsqu'il était conducteur.

L'Impala s'arrêta devant le motel. Au derrière de celui-ci, une grande forêt s'étendait au loin. Elle était plus connue sous le nom de Tongass. La ville de Juneau n'était que forêt pratiquement et possédait un lac également.

Dean sortit discrètement de la voiture et partit à l'accueil, réclamer une chambre pour deux. Lorsqu'il revint dix minutes plus tard, il découvrit son cadet dehors, assis sur le capot de sa voiture.

« La Belle a bien dormi ? demanda-t-il sur un ton jovial.

-Tu aurais pu me réveiller, lui répondit l'autre.

-Je n'allais pas te réveiller alors qu'il fallait que j'aille chercher une chambre. Par contre, tu iras chercher le repas de ce soir. »

Son cadet hocha de la tête. Ils prirent leurs affaires et partirent en direction de leur chambre. À peine leurs bagages posés que Sam se précipita sur la table de la cuisine afin de brancher son ordinateur et travailler.

« Sam ! Tu pourrais attendre tout de même quelques instants avant de commencer tes recherches. »

Il se reçut un regard noir.

« Parce que tu crois que la créature qu'on chasse va nous attendre, peut-être. »

Dean fronça les sourcils mais ne releva pas. Il ne voulait pas enchainer une autre dispute. Il s'allongea sur le lit et alluma la télévision. Au bout de dix minutes, il s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait rien d'intéressant mais la laissa tout de même allumée. Il se mit à jeter des regards en coin à son cadet qui pianotait toujours sur son clavier.

Sam était un peu pâle et quelques cernes étaient visibles autour de ses yeux. Quoi de plus normal ! Il dormait à peine et ce, depuis qu'ils étaient sur cette affaire. Dean avait remarqué que son frère semblait perturbé, mal à l'aise, depuis le début mais vu que son cadet ne comptait pas se confier, il n'en avait rien dit. Pourtant, il se faisait vraiment du souci pour lui.

Une heure passa et ce fut l'heure d'aller chercher le repas. Sam se leva.

« Tu veux quoi ? demanda-t-il à son aîné.

-Un bon hamburger au bacon, des frites, de la bière et une part de tarte aux pommes.

-Pourquoi t'ai-je posé la question ? dit le cadet en levant les yeux au ciel. »

Dean sourit alors qu'il le voyait partir à l'extérieur.

* * *

Sam ne revint que quarante-cinq minutes après. Il déposa ce qu'il avait acheté sur la table de la cuisine et retourna à son ordinateur. Dean se précipita joyeusement vers le sac et sortit les courses au fur et à mesure qu'il contrôlait que son frère ait bien pris ce qu'il lui avait demandé.

« Miam. Un hamburger au bacon, une bière, des frites, de la tarte aux pommes. Et,… »

Il jeta un coup d'œil au fond du sac mais il n'y avait plus rien. Il chercha du regard s'il y en avait un autre, mais ce n'était pas le cas, non plus. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Sam ?

-Mmh ? fit l'appelé en relevant la tête. »

Cependant, lorsqu'il vit le regard de son aîné, il fronça les sourcils également. Avait-il oublié quelque chose ? Il fixa le repas et ne vit rien qui manquait. Il reposa alors son regard sur son frère et haussa les sourcils. Dean soupira fortement avant de lui dire.

« Où est ton repas ? »

_Aaaaah, c'était donc ça._

Seulement, le jeune homme se retrouva bête devant la question de son aîné. À vrai dire, il ne savait pas pourquoi il n'y avait rien pour lui.

« Sam ? s'impatienta l'autre.

-Je ne sais pas, Dean.

-Tu ne sais pas pourquoi il n'y a pas ton repas ? »

Le plus jeune acquiesça.

« Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Tu as carrément oublié de prendre ton repas ? Tu ne me l'avais jamais faite celle-là encore.

-Désolé.

-Pas grave. Je vais aller te chercher quelque chose. Tu veux quoi ?

-Ce qu'il y a. Je m'en fiche. »

Dean hocha la tête et sortit. Décidément, il s'inquiétait vraiment pour son cadet. Jamais encore, il en était venu à oublier son repas. D'habitude, il ne prend pas grand-chose, genre une salade, mais c'était quand même ça à se mettre sous la dent. Mais, oublier son repas ? Comment pouvait-on commettre ce sacrilège ?

* * *

Il était près de 23 heures, lorsque Dean obligea son frère à se coucher en lui confisquant son ordinateur portable.

« Dean, commença le plus jeune, je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ?

-C'est l'heure de faire dodo, Sammy.

-Je n'ai plus quatre ans, Dean.

-M'en fiche. Tu es crevé, je suis crevé, alors on va se coucher et demain, on s'occupera de l'affaire. Mais, si tu continues comme ça, tu vas t'écrouler. »

Sam ne rétorqua pas. Son frère avait tout à fait raison. Il se passa une main sur le visage et se leva pour obéir aux ordres de son aîné.

Une fois installé dans son lit, il vit Dean lui jeter un dernier coup d'œil avant d'éteindre la lumière. Puis, le sommeil vint le prendre.

* * *

_Il se débattait. En vain. L'homme le maintenait fermement, d'autres également, mais il ne voyait que son visage à lui. C'était un homme blond avec des yeux bleus, très bleus. Il avait un rictus mauvais sur le visage. Il essaya une dernière fois de le repousser mais cela ne fit pas plus d'effet que les fois précédentes. _

_« Laissez-moi… Lâchez-moi…_

_-Allons, c'est un jeu. Tu vas voir, je suis sûr que tu vas bien rigoler, toi aussi._

_-Ne m'enfermez pas là-dedans…_

_-Trop tard. »_

_Et, le noir arriva brusquement en même temps qu'un clac assourdissant._

* * *

Sam se réveilla en sursaut. Un rêve. Cela n'était qu'un rêve. Et pourtant, tout lui avait semblé si réel. Il avait ressenti la poigne des hommes sur lui et la peur de l'homme avant que l'obscurité ne vienne le submerger.

Il se passa une main lasse sur le visage avant de regarder le réveil. 3 heures 17. La nuit allait être longue. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine, tout en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Une fois arrivé à destination, il alluma son ordinateur et continua les recherches.

* * *

Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? N'hésitez pas à le dire, il ne vous arrivera rien.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour,

Eh oui, voici aujourd'hui le deuxième chapitre de cette fic. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^ Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu et laissé une review, ça nous a fait vraiment plaisir ^^

**Ali-chan : **Je dois avouer que les deux frères du début de la série me manquent beaucoup, ainsi que leur complicité. Et oui, Sammy va souffrir dans cette fic ^^ Mais, entre nous, le fait que ça te fasse plaisir, me fait autant plaisir xD

**Petit mot de Jubei, la co-écrivain de cette fic : **Voici un chapitre où l'action n'est pas encore bien présente. Mais, c'est tout à fait normal vu qu'avant d'avoir l'action, faut que l'histoire soit bien posée. Par conséquent, les choses se corseront dans le prochain chapitre et les sadiques sont les bienvenues (surtout pour les sadiques de Sam XD)

Sur ce, nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

Le lendemain, Dean se réveilla au son des voitures. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il remarqua qu'il faisait jour. Le jeune homme soupira alors et se tourna vers la table de nuit afin de regarder l'heure. 8h04. Un autre soupir sortit de sa bouche tandis qu'il se redressa. Il effaça de sa main droite les dernières traces de sommeil dans ses yeux. Son regard se tourna ensuite sur le lit se trouvant à sa droite. Il était vide, son frère n'était pas en train dormir.

_Cela ne me surprend pas vraiment._

Le chasseur se leva et alla dans la cuisine, mais ce qu'il vit provoqua un nouveau soupir. Son frère était avachi sur la table, endormi sur son ordinateur qui fonctionnait toujours.

Cependant, il était pâle et des cernes décoraient ses yeux. Dean s'approcha de lui et se mit à lui secouer l'épaule.

- Debout, Sammy ! Il est temps d'ouvrir tes yeux, la Belle au bois dormant.

Le cadet des Winchester sursauta et se redressa brusquement.

- Calme-toi, petit frère, ce n'est que moi.

- Dean ?

- Le seul et l'unique.

Sam soupira et se passa une main sur le visage. Il était fatigué mais il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Ses cauchemars l'en empêchaient.

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- Huit heures cinq. Toi, je parie que tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit, n'est-ce pas ?

- J'avais pas sommeil.

- C'est ça, fous-toi de moi. Tu veux pas me dire la vérité ? Très bien, mais, ne me mens pas.

Le plus jeune des deux souffla de nouveau.

- Ce soir, tu as intérêt de dormir sinon tu auras affaire à moi.

- Dean…

- Il n'y a pas de « Dean » qui tienne. Tu es fatigué, et tu as besoin de dormir si tu veux être efficace. Alors tu dormiras un point c'est tout. Et si je dois utiliser des somnifères pour ça, alors soit.

- Je ne suis plus un enfant, Dean. Tu ne peux pas m'obliger à dormir.

- Non, mais, je suis toujours ton grand frère alors tu vas m'obéir.

Sam regarda avec incrédulité son frère avant de se lever, de prendre ses affaires de toilettes, et d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Dean souffla et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

Cinq minutes après, le cadet des Winchester sortit de la salle d'eau. Il déposa ses affaires sur son lit, prit son manteau, son portable et son porte-monnaie, et sortit en murmurant un « je vais chercher le petit-déjeuner ». Dean ne dit rien et partit occuper la douche.

* * *

Pendant leur petit-déjeuner, les deux frères parlèrent de la chasse qui était en cours.

- Nous avons trois victimes sur le dos. Toutes mortes différemment. L'un a été décapitée à coups de hache après avoir été démembrée, l'autre a été poignardée plusieurs fois et est morte en se vidant de son sang, et la dernière a été électrocutée, dit Sam. Elles ont toutes été retrouvées à différents endroits de la ville.

- Des traces suspectes ?

- Non. Pas de symboles ou d'inscriptions sur les lieux du meurtre.

- En quoi cela pourrait-il nous intéresser ? C'est sûrement un fou qui les a tuées.

- Je pense pas. Les victimes ont toutes été tuées dans un intervalle de temps régulier. De plus, les personnes les ayant abattues affirment que les victimes allaient les tuer.

- Je ne vois toujours pas en quoi cette affaire nous concerne, réfuta Dean.

Sam sortit alors son regard de chiot qui marchait à tous les coups.

- S'il-te-plait, Dean, essayons au moins de voir ce qu'il en est.

- Sam…

- Je te rappelle qu'une fois, tu ne cessais d'affirmer qu'on avait quelque chose à voir sur une affaire soi-disant de surnaturelle alors que moi, je n'y croyais pas. Pourtant, je t'ai laissé faire parce que j'avais confiance en toi. Et, tu avais raison. Maintenant, aie confiance en moi, Dean.

Dean soupira, résigné.

- Très bien. Nous commençons par quoi ?

- La morgue. L'autopsie a déjà été pratiquée.

- Très bien. En route, alors.

Les deux frères se levèrent et allèrent se préparer pour jouer leur rôle.

* * *

Lorsque les deux chasseurs entrèrent dans la morgue, tout n'était que calme et silence. Pas très étonnant vu le lieu dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Ils se dirigèrent vers le comptoir où une secrétaire passait un coup de fil tout en mâchant du chewing-gum. Ils attendirent deux minutes que la femme les remarque mais rien à faire. Alors, Dean se racla la gorge.

- Excusez-moi, mademoiselle.

- Vous voyez pas que je suis occupée ? Attendez deux minutes.

Sam et Dean se regardèrent, et d'un accord commun, sortirent leurs fausses plaques de FBI. Aussitôt, la secrétaire se remit dans une position correcte et raccrocha.

- Excusez-moi, je ne savais pas que vous étiez du FBI. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Nous aimerions parler au Dr. Smith, dit Dean.

La secrétaire acquiesça de la tête et se leva pour ensuite disparaitre. Elle revint deux minutes plus tard, accompagné d'un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années. Il portait une longue blouse blanche, surmontée d'une sorte de tablier en matière verte. Cependant, le tablier et les gants que portait le légiste étaient recouverts de sang, ce qui n'était pas très agréable à regarder.

- Bonjour, messieurs les agents. Excusez-moi si je ne peux pas vous serrer la pince, vous comprenez pourquoi, dit le médecin en levant ses mains. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Sam prit la parole.

- Nous sommes venus ici pour enquêter sur les meurtres de Jeff Anderson, Thomas O'Connor et Yvan Tyler.

- Je croyais que l'affaire a été bouclée après avoir arrêté les personnes responsables.

- C'est le cas mais nous avons rouvert le dossier car quelque chose nous chiffonne sur cette affaire. Pouvons-nous voir les corps ?

- Bien entendu. Suivez-moi.

Les deux chasseurs suivirent le médecin légiste qui les emmena dans la salle d'autopsie. En entrant, ils ne purent qu'être dégoûtés en voyant un corps gisant sur une table, la boîte crânienne ouverte. Mais, ils ignorèrent cette vue et continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'au fond de la salle. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant trois tiroirs de la morgue. Le légiste les ouvrit un par un, puis enleva les draps reposant sur les corps.

Les deux frères ne purent s'empêcher de frissonner à la vue du premier corps. Il s'agissait de la dernière victime, Yvan Tyler, qui avait été démembrée avant d'être décapitée. Le légiste se mit à raconter la mort de chaque homme.

- Pas de traces particulières sur la victime ? Pas de signes ou de choses ayant été trouvés ? Demanda Dean après le récit du médecin.

- Non, les cinglés qui ont fait ça n'ont pas laissé de traces.

- Comment ont-ils pu être arrêté alors ?

- Oh, nous avons retrouvé l'arme du crime pour chaque cas et nous avons relevé les empreintes.

- Les victimes ont-elles quelque chose en commun ? Interrogea Sam.

- Pas sur leurs corps.

- Très bien. Merci beaucoup, on va vous laisser à présent.

Les deux frères quittèrent très vite l'établissement. Une fois dehors, Dean défit le nœud de sa cravate.

- Je déteste les cravates, maugréa-t-il.

- À force, tu devrais t'y faire, dit Sam avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Ouais, ben c'est pas le cas. Que fait-on à présent ?

- Interroger les victimes ou bien aller sur les lieux des meurtres. Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Je dis qu'on ferait mieux d'aller voir les lieux d'abord.

- Très bien.

Les deux frères montèrent dans l'Impala et se rendirent en direction du premier lieu du meurtre, c'est-à-dire celui de Jeff Anderson, mort électrocuté.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent dans une maison plutôt sympathique au premier abord. Une maison de type ancien, les volets en bois marron, une cheminée, un jardin bien entretenu. Et pourtant, c'était là qu'un meurtre avait eu lieu. Plus personne n'y vivait à présent. Jeff Anderson n'étant pas marié vivait seul.

Dean passa le portail, suivi de son frère qui jetait un œil aux alentours afin qu'ils ne soient pas vus d'un passant ou d'un voisin. Ils passèrent à l'arrière de la maison et le plus jeune des deux frères commença à crocheter la porte. Une fois fait, ils entrèrent à l'intérieur. Dean sortit son EMF afin de découvrir s'il y avait une quelconque trace d'esprit. Il se mit à explorer toute les pièces de la maison avec son jouet.

Sam lui observait les photos et regardait les quelques feuilles qui trainaient sur les tables. Il cherchait des traces de soufre mais il ne trouva rien qui pouvait les intéresser. Il soupira alors que son aîné descendait les escaliers en rangeant son EMF dans sa veste.

« Je suis désolé de te dire ça, Sammy, mais il n'y a rien qui puisse nous intéresser, malheureusement. »

Le plus jeune se passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il connaissait son frère un peu trop bien. Il savait parfaitement que si Dean avait décidé que cette mission n'était pas pour eux, alors c'est qu'il en serait ainsi.

« Dean…

-Non, Sammy. Il n'y a rien.

-Attends au moins qu'on aille voir les autres lieux. »

Son aîné le regarda puis acquiesça. Ils partirent et se rendit sur les lieux des autres crimes : dans une partie de la forêt et dans une ruelle.

* * *

Qu'en pensez-vous ? N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour dire ce que vous en pensez ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour,

Comme vous pouvez le constater, aujourd'hui est posté le chapitre 3. Amateur(trice) de disputes entre les deux frères, vous serez satisfait(e)s ^^ Enfin j'espère xD Et, pour ceux et celles qui attendaient le retour de Mike, votre patience sera récompensée xD Par contre, comme vous pourrez le constater, l'enquête n'avancera pas grandement, désolé pour ceux qui voulaient que ce soit le cas.

Bon, trève de bavardages et place au chapitre. Bonne lecture ^^

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3 :**

Les recherches sur les autres lieux furent autant décevant que le premier. Il n'y avait aucune trace de créature surnaturelle, rien qui montrait que cette affaire était pour eux. Pourtant, Sam en était persuadé. Depuis leur retour, il s'était plongé dans les recherches : il jetait des coups d'œil sur les articles récupérés sur les différents meurtres, il cherchait sur le net des cas semblables mais rien du tout.

Dean s'était installé sur son lit et regardait la télévision, tout en fixant de temps à autre son petit-frère. Il fronçait les sourcils de plus en plus et ce fut lors du dixième soupir en moins d'une minute qu'il éteignit le poste et se plaça à ses côtés.

« Sam, ça suffit.

-Quoi ?

-Il n'y a rien d'anormal dans ces crimes. Ça ne sert à rien de te bousiller la santé pour ça. Prépare tes affaires, on s'en va.

-Quoi ? Mais non. On ne peut pas partir comme ça, Dean. Je suis sûr qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche et …

-Il n'y a rien. Rien du tout. »

Sam ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une colère froide monter en lui. Comment son frère pouvait lui dire ça ? Lui ne l'avait pas fait la dernière fois.

« Je vois. Alors, quand c'est moi qui te propose une affaire, c'est obligé que ce ne soit pas surnaturel.

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

-Non, mais tu le penses. Depuis le début, tu te dis qu'il n'y a rien d'anormal dans cette affaire, qu'elle ne nous concerne pas. Et, comme d'habitude, dès que le grand Dean Winchester dit ou pense quelque chose, il a toujours raison. C'est bien connu.

-Sam ! Je n'ai pas toujours raison. Seulement, là, il n'y a rien d'anormal.

-Comme par hasard. La seule affaire que je te propose depuis plus d'un mois, et il faut que ce n'en soit pas une. Tu sais quoi, Dean ? Tu m'énerves. Toujours à me donner des ordres comme Papa le faisait.

-Ne mêle pas Papa à ça, Sam.

-Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me laisser pour aller le retrouver ? Oh ! Mais que suis-je bête ? Il n'est plus là. Il t'a laissé tomber… »

Il ne put terminer sa phrase qu'un poing rencontra sa joue gauche. Il tomba à terre et toucha sa joue. Il regarda son aîné qui était furieux et le poing levé en l'air.

« Redis une chose de ce genre là et je te jure que tu te recevras plus qu'un coup de poing, Sam ! »

Le plus jeune le fixa durement et se releva maladroitement avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? demanda son frère, toujours sur un ton froid.

-Je vais faire un tour.

-Tu restes ici. On va partir…

-Eh ben, pars. J'en ai rien à faire, Dean. Je te dis qu'il y a quelque chose d'anormal dans cette affaire et je la résoudrais avec ou sans toi. »

Et, il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et sortit de leur chambre. Il marcha sans se soucier où il se rendait. La seule chose qu'il souhaitait, était de se retrouver loin du motel, afin de se calmer et surtout de pleurer de tout son saoul. Car, il avait mal que son frère ne lui fasse pas confiance. Il avait mal car il avait peur, en réalité de cette affaire. Le rêve de la nuit dernière lui avait semblé si réel mais, vu que Dean ne semblait pas le croire au sujet de l'enquête, il en serait de même pour son rêve.

Cela faisait cinq minutes qu'il avait quitté son aîné et ça faisait cinq minutes qu'il pleuvait. Malheureusement pour lui, il se trouvait en simple chemise et n'avait rien sur lui, seulement son téléphone portable. Il arriva dans le parc de la ville, qui était très grand et dans lequel se trouvait l'hôtel de ville qui était fermé à cette heure-ci. Il se laissa tomber contre le mur du bâtiment et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, afin de garder un minimum de chaleur. Puis, ses épaules tressautèrent et il pleura encore et encore avant de s'assoupir quelque peu.

* * *

Dean regarda pour la vingtième fois depuis le départ de Sam par la fenêtre mais il n'y vit rien comme les fois précédentes. Il commençait à s'inquiéter vraiment. Cela faisait plus de deux heures que son frère était parti, il ne savait où, sous la pluie et avec pratiquement rien sur lui, puisque sa veste était sur le dossier de sa chaise.

_J'attends encore dix minutes et s'il n'est pas là, je vais le chercher._

Il s'allongea sur le lit et attendit. Mais, le tic tac de l'horloge murale ne l'aida pas à se calmer. L'aîné des Winchester se leva, prit les clés du motel et de l'Impala et sortit en trombe de la chambre.

Il fit le tour de la ville mais ne trouva rien. Il désespérait lorsque l'air de Metallica se fit entendre. Il sortit son portable et vit le nom de son frère affiché, il décrocha. Cependant, ce ne fut pas la voix de celui qu'il attendait qui lui répondit.

* * *

Sam venait de fermer les yeux car un mal de tête se pointait. Ce n'était décidément pas son jour de chance : tout d'abord, la dispute avec son aîné, la pluie depuis son départ du motel, puis le mal de tête. Il était vraiment gâté.

Il se recroquevilla un peu plus contre lui-même, mais cela lui paraissait si dérisoire, de toute façon, il était déjà trempé jusqu'aux os. Soudain, il releva la tête car il lui semblait que la pluie ne l'atteignait plus et ce, depuis cinq bonnes minutes surement.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de rencontrer un parapluie au-dessus de sa tête mais surtout, un visage familier. La personne qui se trouvait en face de lui était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années. Il était d'une carrure plutôt forte, des cheveux où se mélangeaient noir et gris et des yeux bleus.

« Si je pensais un jour te revoir, Sam.

-Mi…ke ?

-Comment se fait-il que tu sois sous la pluie ? Et où se trouve ton frère ?

-Me…disputé…, fit-il en baissant les yeux, honteux. »

Mike fronça les sourcils puis posa sa main sur le front du jeune homme. Ce dernier ne s'en aperçut pas dans l'immédiat. Il releva la tête et le fixa.

« Quoi ? parvint-il à marmonner.

-Tu ferais mieux de rentrer au motel avec ton aîné…

-Non… »

Il s'accrocha à la veste de Mike et des larmes perlèrent du coin de ses yeux.

« Veux…pas…

-Sam ! Ce n'est pas raisonnable, voyons.

-Veux…pas… »

Le plus vieux soupira et finalement, rangea son parapluie puis s'abaissa au niveau du jeune homme.

« Très bien. Mais, tu dois venir quand même avec moi. »

Il vit Sam hocher la tête doucement. Mike l'aida à se relever et puis, le prit dans ses bras, sans lui laisser le temps de protester. Il grimaça quelque peu en notant que le jeune homme avait perdu du poids depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait eu dans ses bras.

Il se dit qu'il verrait ça plus tard et partit en direction de son appartement. Il y arriva au bout de vingt minutes et c'est avec le minimum de gestes, afin de ne pas réveiller le jeune homme endormi dans ses bras, qu'il parvint à ouvrir sa porte.

Il ne perdit pas de temps et déposa en douceur son fardeau sur le lit. Il lui enleva ses chaussures et le maximum de vêtements avant de le sécher à l'aide d'une serviette. Puis, il lui enfila un de ses tee-shirts à lui. Ensuite, il le recouvrit de la couverture du lit et amena les vêtements du jeune homme à pendre dans la salle de bain.

Il fouilla les poches du pantalon et y trouva le portable. Il le mit dans sa poche et prit ce dont il avait besoin pour faire baisser la fièvre de Sam. Il revint à son chevet et commença à humidifier son visage en lui passant le gant d'eau froide. Une fois fait, il le posa sur son front et s'écarta pour se rendre dans la cuisine.

Il entrebâilla la porte et chercha sur le portable de Sam le contact qu'il voulait. Au bout de quelques secondes, il le trouva et l'appela.

« _Allo, Sam ?_

-Non, ce n'est pas lui, Dean. »

Un silence se fit à l'autre bout du combiné.

« Dean ?

-_Qui êtes-vous ? Et où est Sam ?_ »

Le plus vieux sourit. Toute l'inquiétude, que ressentait Dean à l'égard de son cadet, était visible à l'écoute.

« C'est Mike.

-_Mike ? Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et où est Sam ? Et toi ? _»

Mike rigola. Il voyait bien le jeune homme en face de lui en train de paniquer pour Sam.

« Alors, je suis dans le coin pour une affaire, je t'expliquerai cela plus tard. La raison de mon appel, avec le téléphone de ton frère, est que je l'ai retrouvé dans le parc et qu'il a une bonne crève. Je voudrais donc savoir si tu…

-_Où es-tu ?_ »

Mike sourit et donna son adresse. Il raccrocha puis rejoignit le plus jeune des Winchester. Il s'installa dans le fauteuil qu'il avait rapproché du lit, et attendit.

* * *

Cinq minutes. C'était le temps qu'avait mis Dean pour venir chez Mike. Il aurait pu y arriver plus vite si les gens n'avaient pas décidé de sortir tous en même temps malgré la pluie qui s'abattait sur la ville.

Après s'être garé devant l'immeuble, il se dirigea vers l'entrée et composa le code que lui avait donné l'homme qui, auparavant, leur avait sauvé la vie. Il entra dans le bâtiment et décida de prendre les escaliers, pensant que ça allait prendre moins de temps. En un temps record, il arriva au cinquième étage et chercha l'appartement de Mike. Aussitôt après l'avoir trouvé, il tambourina la porte.

Mike ouvrit la porte et accueillit le jeune chasseur avec un sourire chaleureux.

« Dean, ça me fait plaisir de te revoir. Entre donc.

L'aîné des Winchester s'exécuta et suivit le plus vieux jusqu'au salon.

- Où est mon frère ?

- Je l'ai installé dans ma chambre car j'ai pensé qu'il serait plus confortable dans un lit que sur le canapé.

- Où se trouve-t-elle ?

- Suis-moi. »

Mike amena Dean jusqu'à sa chambre située à côté de la salle de bain. Une fois à l'intérieur, le jeune chasseur se dirigea vers le lit dans lequel se reposait son frère. Celui-ci dormait calmement malgré la fièvre qui s'était installée en lui. Le plus vieux des deux frères en était soulagé. En effet, Sam n'était pas souvent malade mais lorsqu'il était, il ne faisait pas les choses à moitié.

Dean s'assit sur le bord du lit et posa sa main sur le front de son petit frère. Il était chaud mais pas brûlant ce qui était un bon signe.

« Où l'as-tu trouvé ? Demanda-t-il à l'adresse de Mike.

Ce dernier soupira avant de répondre.

- Contre l'un des murs de l'hôtel de ville. Il était recroquevillé sur lui-même et semblait ne pas faire attention à la pluie qui tombait. Que s'est-il passé ?

Le jeune Winchester posa son regard sur Mike et haussa un sourcil, en signe d'incompréhension.

- Il était bouleversé et lorsque je lui ai proposé de le raccompagner au motel, il n'a pas voulu. J'en déduis donc qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous deux.

Ce fut au tour de Dean de soupirer.

- Nous nous sommes disputés sur… quelque chose.

- Ce quelque chose devait lui tenir à cœur pour qu'il soit bouleversé au point d'ignorer la pluie glaciale qui tombait du ciel.

- C'est… compliqué. »

Pendant quelques instants, Mike ne répondit pas. Il savait bien que ce n'étaient pas ses affaires alors il n'avait aucun droit de vouloir une explication si l'homme en face de lui ne voulait pas la fournir. Il finit par soupirer et parla :

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Non merci, je vais rester ici pour veiller Sam. »

Mike acquiesça et partit, laissant les deux frères seuls.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour dire ce que vous en pensez. Votre avis sera plus que bienvenue. En revanche, je tiens à dire que je ne suis pas la seule à qui revient le mérite de ce chapitre. Jubei-Kazuki le mérite grandement également. Donc, n'hésitez pas à le lui dire dans les reviews, cela lui fera très plaisir ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour,

Voici le quatrième chapitre de cette fic. J'espère qu'il vous plaira beaucoup. Merci à tous ceux qui lisent et prennent le temps de poster une review ^^

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**

Une heure plus tard, Dean daigna enfin à rejoindre Mike dans la cuisine. En l'entendant arriver, le propriétaire des lieux leva la tête du journal qu'il lisait et le regarda. L'aîné des Winchester s'assit lourdement sur la chaise en face de l'homme qui parla ensuite :

« Café ? » Proposa-t-il en levant la cafetière qui était posée à côté de lui.

Dean ne fit qu'acquiescer de la tête. Mike servit alors une tasse de café au jeune homme avant de reprendre sa lecture pensant que son invité n'allait pas parler. Mais, celui-ci le fit ayant besoin de réponses.

« Alors, que fais-tu là ? »

Mike leva ses yeux du quotidien et regarda l'aîné des Winchester avant de soupirer.

« - Je suis ici pour une affaire.

- Quelle affaire ?

- La même que Sam et toi traitez en ce moment. »

Dean faillit lâcher la tasse des mains en entendant cette phrase. Il regarda celui qui les avait sauvés, son frère et lui, il y a quelques temps déjà, avec stupeur. Il finit par reprendre ses esprits et parla :

« Comment sais-tu que…

- C'est la seule affaire surnaturelle qu'il y a par ici alors c'est très simple à deviner. Et puis, Bobby m'a appelé pour me dire que vous aviez besoin d'aide sur cette affaire, c'est Sam qui le lui a demandé.

- Tu es un chasseur ?

- En effet, je le suis. Bien sûr, je ne suis pas très connu par rapport à vous, les Winchester, mais je me débrouille plutôt pas mal.

- Alors, tu savais depuis le début ce que mon frère et moi étions ?

- Ce n'était pas très dur à deviner. Je ne connais pas beaucoup de personnes prêtes à aller dans les bois pour traquer et tuer une bête. Il n'y a que les chasseurs qui le font, et des chasseurs idiots qui plus est. »

Dean ne fit pas attention à l'insulte. Il était plutôt préoccupé à analyser la situation. Mike avait su depuis le début qui étaient les deux frères et leur avait caché le fait qu'il était lui aussi un chasseur. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas et n'avait pas vraiment envie de le savoir.

Le jeune chasseur ne put aller plus loin dans ses pensées car un bruit retentit dans la chambre de Mike. Aussitôt après, les deux chasseurs se levèrent et accoururent dans la pièce.

* * *

Peu après le départ de Dean, le sommeil de Sam devint agité. Le cadet des Winchester était une nouvelle fois emprisonné dans ce rêve qu'il faisait depuis quelques temps déjà. Son cœur s'affolait tandis que ses yeux bougeaient sous ses paupières closes. Incapable de sortir de ce songe, il dut le revivre une nouvelle fois.

* * *

_Il se débattait, en vain. Quoi qu'il faisait, l'homme le maintenait toujours fermement. Il pouvait sentir d'autres mains le maintenir mais tout ce qu'il percevait dans cette panique affreuse et insupportable était deux yeux bleus, très bleus et un rictus mauvais. Plongé dans cette terreur qui l'envahissait de plus en plus, il ne put distinguer clairement le visage de l'homme qui le tirait. Pourtant, il le connaissait. Ses luttes redoublèrent lorsque cet homme l'arrêta devant quelque chose qui le faisait frissonner. _

_Voyant qu'elles étaient vaines, il se mit à supplier comme à chaque fois._

_« Laissez-moi… lâchez-moi…_

_-Allons, c'est un jeu. Tu vas voir, je suis sûr que tu vas bien rigoler, toi aussi._

_-Ne m'enfermez pas là-dedans…_

_-Trop tard. »_

_Il se sentit poussé dans cette chose qui le faisait frissonner. Il se débattait encore et toujours pour ne pas être enfermé mais il était trop tard. Le noir se fit tandis qu'un clac assourdissant résonnait. La panique le gagna complètement tandis qu'il suppliait pour qu'on le sorte de là. Mais, ses supplices et ses prières ne furent pas entendus car quelques secondes plus tard, de l'eau se faufila entre les planches de bois._

* * *

Dean et Mike entrèrent dans la chambre pour voir avec horreur Sam par terre en train de crier et de se débattre contre un ennemi invisible. L'aîné des Winchester fut le premier à réagir et se précipita à l'endroit où était tombé son frère. Il s'agenouilla à côté de lui et lui prit les poignets afin qu'il ne se blesse pas.

« Sam, Sammy, réveille-toi. »

Rien à faire. Le cadet des Winchester était pris dans un cauchemar. Dean s'en inquiéta. Non seulement son frère semblait pris de frayeur au vu de son expression et des « non, s'il-vous-plait » qui sortaient de sa bouche, mais en plus sa température avait augmenté. Il pouvait le sentir sans même le toucher.

Tout à coup, Sam se réveilla en sursaut. Cependant, il haletait et ne semblait pas lucide. Comme s'il était toujours aux prises de son cauchemar.

« Hey, Sammy, regarde-moi, je suis là, petit-frère. »

Le jeune chasseur tourna la tête et posa ses yeux embués de larmes sur son frère qui le regardait avec inquiétude.

« D… Dean ? Demanda Sam incertain.

- C'est moi, Sammy, je suis là. »

Le jeune frère acquiesça avant de reprendre son souffle. Mike, qui était parti, revint avec un gant froid, un verre d'eau et des cachets. Il posa le tout sur la table de nuit et aida Dean à allonger Sam sur le lit. Ce dernier s'occupa ensuite de son frère, le rafraichissant et lui donnant les cachets. Très vite, le cadet des Winchester se rendormit, bercé par les mains de son frère.

* * *

Deux jours avaient passé depuis l'arrivée de Dean. Voyant l'état du plus jeune des deux frères, Mike avait décidé d'abriter ces deux-là le temps que Sam se rétablisse. Ce dernier, après plusieurs heures de repos, allait mieux bien qu'il était toujours encore fébrile. En effet, il avait toujours un peu de fièvre et était tout le temps fatigué. Il mangeait peu aussi, prétextant le fait que son estomac ne se sentait pas capable de supporter de la nourriture.

Mike et Dean en étaient inquiets. Sam avait besoin de force, et c'était en mangeant qu'il les aurait. Mais le jeune cadet des Winchester ne semblait pas le comprendre. Il refusait de manger autre chose que quelques cuillérées de potage ce qui n'était pas beaucoup.

En ce moment, il était assis dans le lit de Mike, perdu dans ses pensées. Ses mains ne cessaient de jouer avec la couverture tandis que ses dents mordaient sa lèvre inférieure. Ses pensées étaient focalisées sur une seule et même chose : le cauchemar qu'il faisait chaque nuit.

En effet, chaque nuit, il avait le droit au même songe mais qui était de plus en plus détaillé. Chaque soir, un détail s'ajoutait au rêve, le rendant encore plus effrayant, plus terrifiant. Il avait tellement l'impression que c'était réel, que tout ce qui se passait n'était pas imaginé mais vrai. Le rire des personnes qui l'entouraient, la frayeur qu'il ressentait, les yeux glaciales qui le regardaient avec goguenardise et avec mépris… tout ces détails lui paraissaient tellement authentiques qu'il avait du mal à croire que c'était un pur produit de son imagination.

Mais peut-être n'était-ce pas le résultat de son subconscient un peu trop créatif ? Peut-être était-ce un souvenir ou même une mémoire d'une personne ? Après tout, n'avait-il pas des visions ? Et, à ce qu'il savait, ses visions étaient réelles, tout ce qu'il voyait s'était ou allait se dérouler. Donc, pourquoi ne serait-ce pas une vision qui le préviendrait d'une menace ou bien lui montrait quelque chose ?

Mais cela lui paraissait aussi absurde. Si c'était vraiment une vision, pourquoi ne ressentirait-il pas les symptômes ? Pourquoi n'aurait-il pas une migraine et cette souffrance que lui procuraient ses visions lorsqu'il se réveillait après avoir rêvé de ce moment ? Pourquoi une voix au fond de lui disait que c'en était pas une ?

Toutes ces questions ne cessaient de le tourmenter. Des questions qui, pour l'instant, étaient encore sans réponses ce qui l'agaçait. Il voulait vraiment savoir la raison de ces rêves. Après tout, il n'avait jamais été victime de ce genre de chose ? Certes, durant son enfance, il avait dû faire face à de nombreux enfants et adolescents qui pensaient faire de lui leur souffre-douleur, mais jamais on l'avait enfermé dans une sorte de cercueil.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par l'arrivée de Dean et de Mike. Son frère avait dans sa main un bol de soupe chaude et une cuillère pour pouvoir la boire. Sam grimaça en voyant le repas du soir. Il n'avait pas du tout faim. Son estomac était tellement serré qu'il ne pouvait manger.

Pourtant, l'expression de son aîné lui fit très clairement comprendre qu'il avalerait cette soupe de gré ou de force.

« Tiens, lui dit Dean en lui passant le bol de soupe. »

À contrecœur, il prit le récipient et la cuillère et commença à touiller la soupe. Après quelques secondes, il se décida à avaler une cuillérée. En temps normal, il aurait pris le temps de savourer ce potage, mais là il l'avala très vite avant de faire la même chose avec une deuxième cuillérée.

Au bout de la quatrième, il s'arrêta et regarda Dean avec ses yeux de chiot.

« Je suis vraiment obligé… ?

- Mange, ordonna le chasseur, tu as besoin de reprendre des forces, et ce n'est pas en avalant quatre cuillères de soupe que tu vas en avoir. »

Le cadet des Winchester soupira et se résigna à avaler une cinquième petite gorgée de soupe. Après la huitième, il se stoppa. Dean souffla et reprit le bol. Cela ne servirait à rien d'insister plus sinon son frère vomirait sûrement.

Sam tourna son attention sur Mike et parla :

« As-tu trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ? »

Dean avait mis Sam au courant sur la vraie identité de leur ami. Celle-ci n'avait pas vraiment choqué le cadet des Winchester. En effet, il avait vu Mike en pleine action lors de leur chasse près d'Helena dans le Montana. Il se rappelait très bien d'avoir vu l'homme manier avec dextérité un couteau.

Mike soupira tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux grisonnants.

« Hélas, non. Il semblerait que ce ne soit que des crimes ordinaires.

- Mais ? Demanda Dean en sentant un « mais ».

- Mais ils sont trop suspicieux pour l'être. Les assassins disent tous la même chose : je ne voulais le tuer que lorsque j'ai appris ce qu'il allait me faire.

- En quoi cela parait-il suspicieux ?

- Parce que les assassins ont un casier judiciaire vierge avant le meurtre. Pas même une infraction comme un banal excès de vitesse. Ils n'ont aucun problème avec leurs voisins et ne sont pas haï par leurs proches ou même par ceux qui ne les connaissent pas réellement. C'est vraiment louche qu'une personne sans histoire tue une autre personne en affirmant qu'elle le tuait par pure défense.

- Peut-être n'est-ce que la vérité ? Les gens peuvent changer dans un moment de peur ou de panique. Ils peuvent faire un geste qu'ils ne pensaient pas faire en temps normal.

- T'es pas prêt d'admettre, n'est-ce pas ? Dit Sam avec une certaine amertume. »

Mike et Dean se tournèrent vers l'alité qui regardait son frère.

« Quoi ? S'exclama Dean, confus.

- Tu es tellement sûr que ce n'est pas une affaire pour nous que tu essayes de convaincre tout le monde. Tu refuses d'admettre que je pourrais avoir raison.

- Sam…

- Pourquoi refuses-tu de penser que Mike et moi avons peut-être raison ?

- Sam…

- Tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber, j'ai compris. L'aîné a toujours raison et le cadet n'a pas à ouvrir sa bouche pour contester. »

Sam se leva et commença à faire le tour de la chambre pour chercher ses affaires. Dès qu'il eut retrouvé ses vêtements, il les enfila tout comme ses chaussures.

« Qu'est-ce tu fais ? Demanda Dean en sortant de sa stupeur.

- Tu es aveugle maintenant ? »

Dean et Mike se regardèrent, surpris par le ton employé par le plus jeune des trois. Ce dernier ne s'en formalisa pas et sortit de la chambre, faisant ainsi réagir les deux plus vieux. Voyant que son frère se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée, Dean se mit à le suivre, espérant l'arrêter.

« Sam, reviens, nous n'avons pas fini de discuter. »

Le plus jeune chasseur se retourna vivement pour faire face à son frère. Les deux Winchester se trouvaient à présent dans le salon, Mike en retrait. Il prêtait attention à la conversation sans pour autant réagir. Il ne le ferait que si elle allait trop loin.

« Au contraire, la discussion est close, je n'ai plus rien à te dire.

- Toi non, mais moi si. Alors, tu vas gentiment t'asseoir sur le canapé avant que tu t'écroules de fatigue et tu vas me laisser parler car, depuis tout à l'heure, tu parles, cependant, tu ne me laisses pas la parole. »

Sam fixa pendant quelques instants son aîné avant de consentir à s'asseoir sur un fauteuil. Dean soupira et prit place sur le canapé. Il posa son regard sur son cadet avant de reprendre la parole.

« Ce n'est pas que je veux pas admettre que tu ais raison, Sam, mais cette affaire comporte trop d'incohérences pour que je puisse faire mon propre jugement. Nous avons quelques morts, des tueurs clamant qu'ils ont abattu la victime par légitime défense. Où vois-tu du surnaturel dans tout ça ? Nous avons fait le tour des scènes du crime et nous n'avons trouvé ni trace de soufre, ni trace d'une quelconque créature surnaturelle. L'EMF n'a pas marché, tes recherches sur Internet, non plus. »

Sam détourna le regard. Son frère avait raison. Cette affaire ne semblait pas être reliée au surnaturel et pourtant… Quelque chose en lui lui disait que si, une créature surnaturelle était derrière tout ça. Mais, comment le faire voir à son frère ? Comment le convaincre que ce n'était pas une affaire banale ?

« Cela ne te parait pas bizarre que les tueurs des victimes prétendent tous avoir tué la personne pour se protéger ? »

Avant que l'aîné des Winchester puisse répondre, le portable de Mike sonna, interrompant la conversation. Le chasseur leur lança un regard désolé avant de répondre à l'appel.

« Oui ? Ah, Gérard ! Ah bon ? Quand ça ? Ok, j'arrive. »

Mike raccrocha et reporta son attention sur les deux frères qui le fixaient avec curiosité.

« Un autre meurtre a eu lieu il y a seulement quelques minutes, annonça-t-il. »

Sam et Dean se regardèrent avant de poser leur regard sur le plus vieux.

« Je dois y aller mais vous pouvez venir avec moi.- Ok. »

Les deux frères se levèrent et allèrent se vêtir correctement. Après avoir mis leur blouson, leurs chaussures et pris leur portable ainsi que leur porte-monnaie, les trois chasseurs étaient enfin prêts à partir.

* * *

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Devons-nous, Jubei et moi, changer quelque chose ? N'hésitez pas à nous donner votre avis par une review ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour,

Comme chaque semaine, voici un nouveau chapitre de cette fic. J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant que les autres vous ont plu ^^ Merci à toutes et à tous de suivre cette fic et de poster une review (c'est-à-dire Ali-chan, JSmelie).

Bonne lecture à vous tous ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :**

Le lieu du crime se situait dans un coin isolé du parc de la ville. La zone était entourée de ruban jaune, signalant qu'aucune personne ne pouvait entrer sauf les agents de l'ordre. Plusieurs policiers étaient dispersés sur le lieu. Certains essayaient de contenir la petite foule qui essayait de voir ce qu'il se passait, un autre était en train d'interroger un homme en jogging. Ce dernier semblait perdu. Apparemment, l'heure tardive ne les dérangeait pas.

Les trois chasseurs arrivèrent sur la scène du crime avec un visage aussi neutre que possible. Cependant, l'un d'eux se sentait mal. Il s'agissait de Sam. En effet, ce dernier ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler. Il avait très froid malgré les tee-shirt, la chemise et le blouson qu'il avait sur le dos. L'endroit ne lui inspirait rien qui vaille. En même temps, il y avait de quoi vu qu'il y a seulement quelques minutes, une personne avait été tuée ici.

Un policier leva la tête lorsqu'ils aperçurent les Winchester et Mike passer par-dessous la bande jaune. Il vint à leur rencontre et s'adressa au plus vieux du trio.

- Mike, je suis content que tu sois venu. Qui sont-ils ? Demanda-t-il en regardant les deux jeunes hommes qui accompagnait Mike.

- Ce sont des amis qui sont venus m'épauler sur cette affaire.

Le policier, un homme blond aux yeux bleus, regarda Sam et Dean avec ce qu'il semblerait de la gratitude.

- Vous avez bien fait, messieurs. Cette affaire est un vrai casse-tête.

- Qui est la victime, Gérard ? Demanda Mike en s'approchant de l'endroit où se trouvait une immense mare de sang.

Le dénommé Gérard soupira.

- Lloyd Thomas.

- Comment est-il mort ? Questionna Dean.

- La victime a été littéralement saignée comme un porc. Pardon pour l'expression, mais il n'y a pas d'autre mot pour décrire cela. D'après le premier examen du médecin légiste, la victime a reçu une kyrielle de coups de couteau un peu partout sur tout le corps. Les coups de couteau n'ont touché aucun organe vital, toutefois, ce sont eux qui ont provoqué les hémorragies responsables de la mort de la victime.

- Pouvons-nous examiner les lieux ? Demanda Sam.

- Oui, bien sûr.

Alors que Mike décida d'aller parler à l'homme ayant découvert le cadavre, les deux frères se mirent à examiner l'endroit où Lloyd Thomas avait trouvé la mort. Cependant, au bout de plusieurs minutes, ils ne trouvèrent rien. Ce qui n'était pas surprenant. Sam soupira et se redressa. Tout à coup, quelque chose attira son regard. Il se tourna et examina les lieux. C'est là qu'il le vit à plusieurs mètres d'eux, se tenant debout entre deux arbres.

C'était un jeune adolescent petit, mince, aux courts cheveux bruns et aux yeux marrons remplis de haine et de rage. Sa peau était grise et ses lèvres bleues. Il était tout mouillé, mais cela semblait ne pas l'affecter. Sentant le regard du jeune chasseur sur lui, le garçon, âgé sûrement de quinze ans, posa ses yeux sur le jeune Winchester.

Ce dernier sentit un frisson traverser son corps et, lorsqu'il regarda de nouveau l'adolescent après avoir fermé les yeux, celui-ci avait disparu. Cela surprit beaucoup Sam qui regarda dans tous les sens dans l'espoir de le retrouver. Toutefois, le garçon n'était plus là, comme s'il s'était envolé.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas son frère s'approcher. Alors, lorsque ce dernier posa une main sur son épaule, il sursauta et se retourna vivement vers lui.

- Sammy, ça va ? Demanda Dean, inquiet.

- Oui, oui, je vais bien.

L'aîné des Winchester fronça les sourcils, ne croyant pas aux dires de son cadet. Il voulut insister un peu plus, cependant, Mike arriva.

- Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose ? Demanda le plus vieux.

Dean jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son frère avant de poser ses prunelles sur leur ami.

- Non, il n'y a rien, comme pour les précédents.

Mike soupira.

- Celui qui a trouvé le corps n'a pas vu, entendu ou senti quelque chose de suspect, d'étrange.

- On sait déjà qu'un démon n'est pas responsable de ces morts, dit Dean. Si c'est un esprit, nous aurions relevé quelque chose au EMF. De plus, un esprit tue avec le même mode opératoire. Or, dans notre cas, chaque victime est morte d'une manière différente. Donc, c'est peu probable que c'en soit un.

- Si ce n'est pas un esprit, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre ?

Les trois chasseurs soupirèrent, n'ayant aucune réponse.

- Nous ferions mieux de retourner chez moi, dit Mike.

Les deux frères acquiescèrent de la tête.

* * *

Alors que Sam était en train de pianoter sur son ordinateur, Dean et Mike discutaient. Dès qu'ils étaient rentrés, le plus jeune s'était rué sur son ordinateur, laissant les deux autres à leurs occupations.

Les heures défilèrent rapidement. Le cadet des Winchester ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte, son aîné si. Voyant qu'il était plus d'une heure du matin et que son frère ne semblait pas enclin à laisser son ordinateur pour rejoindre son lit, il intervint. Le chasseur se leva, s'approcha de la table autour de laquelle était assis le plus jeune et, sans prévenir, ferma le clapet de l'ordinateur portable.

- Hey ! S'exclama Sam.

- Il est l'heure d'aller faire dodo, Sammy. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller te coucher et de dormir. Tu en as grandement besoin.

- Je ne suis plus un enfant, Dean.

- Je sais, mais tu es malade et donc, tu as besoin de repos pour guérir. Par conséquent, tu vas éteindre cet ordinateur et te coucher. Les recherches peuvent attendre demain.

Sam soupira. Dean n'allait pas le lâcher tant qu'il ne faisait pas ce qu'il voulait. À contrecœur, il éteignit son ordinateur et se leva.

- Nous devrions tous en faire autant, dit Mike en se levant à son tour.

- Tu as raison, approuva Dean.

Tandis que Sam partait en direction de la seule chambre disponible, Dean et Mike installèrent le nécessaire pour dormir dans le salon. Le plus jeune étant malade, ils ne souhaitaient pas le voir couché sur le sol ou sur le canapé. Ils se mirent en tenue de nuit avant de rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

* * *

_Il se débattait, en vain. Quoi qu'il faisait, l'homme le maintenait toujours fermement. Il pouvait sentir d'autres mains le maintenir mais tout ce qu'il percevait dans cette panique affreuse et insupportable était deux yeux bleus, très bleus, et un rictus mauvais. Plongé dans cette terreur qui l'envahissait de plus en plus, il ne put distinguer clairement le visage de l'homme qui le tirait. Pourtant, il le connaissait. Ses luttes redoublèrent lorsque cet homme l'arrêta devant quelque chose qui le faisait frissonner. _

_Voyant qu'elles étaient vaines, il se mit à supplier comme à chaque fois._

_- Laissez-moi… lâchez-moi…_

_-Allons, c'est un jeu. Tu vas voir, je suis sûr que tu vas bien rigoler, toi aussi._

_-Ne m'enfermez pas là-dedans…_

_-Trop tard._

_Il se sentit poussé dans cette chose qui le faisait frissonner. Il se débattait encore et toujours pour ne pas être enfermé mais il était trop tard. Le noir se fit tandis qu'un clac assourdissant résonnait. La panique le gagna complètement tandis qu'il suppliait pour qu'on le sorte de là. Mais, ses supplices et ses prières ne furent pas entendus car quelques secondes plus tard, de l'eau se faufila entre les planches de bois._

_Cette eau envahit rapidement le compartiment dans lequel il se trouvait. Affolé, il se mit à taper la paroi dans l'espoir qu'elle se brise et le laisse sortir. Cependant, ses coups ne faisaient pas grand-chose. Il persista tout de même, ne voulant pas mourir._

_- S'il vous plait, supplia-t-il, les larmes inondant ses joues, s'il vous plait. Je ne veux pas mourir, aidez moi, s'il vous plait. _

_Personne ne lui répondit. Ses coups redoublèrent d'intensité malgré l'espace restreint. Peu de temps après, le sang se mit à couler des écorchures sur ses poings. Le bois écorchait ses mains, toutefois, il n'en avait que faire. Il ne ressentait pas la douleur, seulement la panique. Son cœur battait tellement vite qu'il pouvait lâcher à tout moment. Même s'il ne voyait pas dans le noir, il pouvait sentir les parois du compartiment se rapprocher de lui, réduisant encore plus l'espace déjà restreint. _

_- AIDEZ MOI, hurla-t-il, désespéré et effrayé._

* * *

Dean se réveilla en sursaut. Il regarda autour de lui pour chercher ce qui avait bien pu le réveiller, mais il n'aperçut rien d'inhabituel. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur sa montre, et découvrit qu'il était 3h56. Un soupir traversa ses lèvres tandis que sa main gauche passa dans ses cheveux. Il était encore tôt, il pouvait encore dormir. Cependant, au moment où il commença à s'allonger, un cri retentit ou plutôt un second. Le premier avait réveillé l'aîné des Winchester.

Sans penser, le chasseur s'empara de son 9mm et accourut dans la chambre de son frère, là d'où provenait le cri. Il ouvrit brusquement la porte et entra dans la pièce, l'arme brandie et prête à tirer une balle sur l'ennemi. Toutefois, il découvrit avec soulagement qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, que rien ne menaçait son frère. Seulement, le soulagement ne dura pas longtemps lorsqu'il aperçut son frère se débattre contre un ennemi invisible.

Le cadet des Winchester était en proie à un cauchemar. Il bougeait dans tous les sens, mêlant ses membres à la couverture et au drap. Des « non, s'il vous plait » et des « aidez moi » sortaient de sa bouche. Les larmes coulaient de ses yeux fermés et roulaient le long de ses joues. Ses globes oculaires s'agitaient sous ses paupières closes.

Dean n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et s'approcha du lit. Une fois arrivé, il s'assit sur le bord et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son frère.

- Sam, réveille-toi, dit-il en le secouant légèrement.

Cela n'eut pas d'effet, alors, l'aîné recommença mais en le secouant un peu plus fort.

- Ouvre les yeux, Sammy.

Le dénommé « Sammy » se redressa brusquement, manquant au passage de cogner sa tête contre celle de son frère, et se mit à haleter, essayant de respirer le plus d'oxygène possible. La peur, la panique, la terreur se lisaient dans ses yeux rougis. Finalement, le jeune chasseur se rendit compte que ce n'était qu'un rêve et soupira. Il tourna sa tête pour poser ses deux prunelles sur son frère.

- Dean ?

- Je suis là, Sammy. Tu… tu veux parler de ton cauchemar ?

Le plus jeune secoua négativement la tête. Voir la scène le perturbait beaucoup , alors la raconter…

- Ok. Tu devrais te rendormir, tu as besoin de sommeil.

Sam acquiesça. Pourtant, il ne semblait avoir envie de dormir. Normal après un cauchemar. Dean soupira.

- Mais, tu ne vas pas le faire, je sais.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda la voix de Mike.

Les deux frères se retournèrent pour voir le chasseur à l'embrasure de la porte. Ce dernier semblait avoir été tiré brutalement de son sommeil. Qui ne le serait pas avec deux cris perçants reflétant la terreur ?

- Rien de bien important, je n'ai eu qu'un cauchemar, répondit Sam. Vous pouvez aller vous rendormir.

Dean et Mike regardèrent le jeune homme qui ne put que baisser la tête devant ces deux regards.

- Je ne pense pas que je vais pouvoir me rendormir, dit Mike, je n'ai pas sommeil.

- Moi non plus, affirma Dean.

Sam releva la tête et regarda les deux plus vieux chasseurs.

- Ce n'est pas la peine que vous restiez éveillés pour moi.

-On ne reste pas éveillés pour toi, réfuta l'aîné.

Seulement, un regard de son frère lui suffit. Il soupira fortement puis, avoua.

-Ok. Je fais ça pour te veiller.

-Dean…

-Il n'y a pas de Dean qui tienne, Sammy. Tu veux qu'on dorme, ok. Mais, pour cela, il faudrait que tu sois franc. Or, ce n'est pas le cas.

-Je…je ne peux pas.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Mike qui s'était rapproché des deux frères.

Sam détourna la tête. Déjà que son aîné ne le croyait pas au niveau de l'affaire, qu'allait-il en être une fois qu'il aurait raconté son cauchemar ?

-Sam, l'appela doucement leur ami.

-J-J-Je fais un cauchemar…

-Je crois qu'on avait remarqué, ironisa l'aîné.

Cependant, ce n'eut pour effet que son cadet se renferme sur lui-même. Mike le fixa l'air de lui dire : « Bravo Winchester, t'en as une autre comme ça ».

-Ok, Sammy. Je m'excuse. Continue.

Seulement, son petit-frère ne semblait pas enclin à parler. Il posa sa main sur son bras droit pour le faire réagir et lui montrer son soutien. Cela sembla marcher.

-Il…Il... il revient sans cesse depuis qu'on est sur l'affaire…

Tout en disant cela, il ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine et les entoura de ses bras.

-Quel genre de cauchemar ? l'incita Dean.

-Des gens m'enferment dans une boite en bois… un cercueil, peut-être… ensuite, le noir puis l'eau qui envahit la boite… je ressens alors la peur et le froid… c'est comme si je vivais à chaque fois ce cauchemar… en réalité…

-Sam…

-Je sais, c'est idiot. Mais, à chaque fois, il me semble plus réel. Et puis, je vois le visage d'une personne seulement… je…

-Sammy, je crois que tu as trop lu les dossiers. Résultat, tout ça t'est monté à la tête et tu…

-Je le savais.

Le cadet se redressa et partit dans le salon. L'aîné soupira fortement.

-Et s'il avait raison ? lui demanda Mike.

-Non, je pense que ce n'est rien. Enfin, on verra comment ça évolue tout ça.

Il se leva à son tour et s'apprêtait à rejoindre son frère. Cependant, lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon, il le vit allongé et visage collé dans le coussin. Il soupira de plus belle avant de s'installer au sol, à ses côtés.

-Sammy… Ecoute, je ne critique pas. Juste, tu es fatigué et je le suis également. Je pense que ce qu'il nous faut est une bonne nuit de sommeil et demain, on reverra tout ça au calme. Ok ?

Mais, son cadet était bien décidé à ne pas lui adresser la parole. Il ne bougea pas d'une seule fois. Alors, Dean abandonna et après avoir recouvert son frère de la couverture qui trainait, se rendit dans la chambre. Mike l'attendait.

-Il ne souhaite pas me parler.

Le plus vieux sourit doucement.

-Il te pardonnera bien vite, ne t'en fais pas.

-Mouais.

-Allez, on est tous crevé. On va se coucher et on revoit ça demain.

L'aîné des Winchester acquiesça puis, retourna dans le salon, avec la ferme attention de dormir sur le sol, pour être là si son cadet avait de nouveau besoin de lui. Il resta quelques instants à fixer la forme endormie, il le savait au rythme de sa respiration. Puis, il s'endormit rapidement.

* * *

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Devons-nous changer quelque chose ? N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous pensez.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour,

Voici comme chaque semaine un nouveau chapitre. Une fois encore, nous remercions, Jubei et moi, tous ceux qui suivent cette fic ainsi que ceux qui laissent une petite review.

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :**

Lorsque Dean se réveilla le lendemain matin, il vit tout d'abord sa montre qui indiquait 9 heures 13. Il souffla puis, se donna du courage pour se lever. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut que Sam était toujours sur le canapé tandis que Mike se trouvait dans la cuisine, au vu de la porte fermée. Il s'étira puis, partit sous la douche, qui lui prit une bonne dizaine de minutes, avant de se rendre de nouveau dans la salon. Il entendit alors les voix de son frère et de leur ami provenir de la cuisine.

-Sam, ce n'est pas en restant éveillé que tu tiendras le coup.

-C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

-Ecoute, je pense que le mieux serait que vous partez d'ici, ton frère et toi.

-Pardon ?

-Vous êtes tous les deux à cran et ça se comprend avec les chasses que vous enchainez.

-Mike, cela n'a rien à voir.

-Ah bon ? Pourtant, la dernière fois que je vous ai vu, votre relation fraternelle n'était pas aussi tendue que là. On dirait que vous allez vous étriper.

-C'est ma faute, souffla le plus jeune, je suis fatigué et de mauvais poil. Dean n' y est pour rien.

Le dit-Dean resta un moment surpris par les paroles prononcées par son frère. Bien sûr que si, il avait également sa part de responsabilités dans leurs disputes. Il était vrai qu'il ne voyait rien de surnaturel dans cette affaire et il ne voulait pas s'attarder dessus. Et, il était également vrai qu'il ne voulait pas faire confiance à Sam sur ce coup là. Il regrettait. Mike avait totalement raison, jamais leur relation n'avait été aussi tendue. C'était normal pour des frères de se disputer pour des broutilles mais quelques minutes après, tout allait pour le mieux. Là, ce n'était pas pareil. La situation durait depuis un bon moment déjà, depuis le début de cette affaire. Il se frotta le visage d'une main lasse puis, entra dans la cuisine. Il allait tenter de tout mettre à plat avec son cadet et faire revenir tout comme avant.

-Bonjour, annonça-t-il gaiement.

-Bonjour.

-B'jour.

Evidemment, si son frère ne mettait pas du sien, il ne pourrait pas aller bien loin.

-Tu as dormi après ton cauchemar ? tenta-t-il.

-Un peu.

Ok, c'était pas gagné du tout. Dépité, il se servit une tasse de café avant de s'asseoir autour de la table.

-Que faisons-nous aujourd'hui ?

-Je pensais judicieux de retourner sur les lieux du dernier crime. Les policiers auront dégagé la zone et il nous sera plus facile d'y enquêter, lui répondit Mike.

-D'accord.

-Je vais prendre une douche.

Sam se leva sans attendre de réponse et partit se préparer. Dean le suivit du regard puis, se concentra sur sa tasse.

-Tu nous as entendus ?

Le jeune homme releva la tête et vit leur ami le fixer.

-Oui, avoua-t-il doucement, mais, je suis tout autant fautif dans cette histoire. Seulement, je ne vois rien de surnaturel là-dedans pour le moment. La logique voudrait que ce soit un esprit, or, l'EMF ne détecte rien.

-C'est vrai mais, ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas y mettre du tien. Je dois dire que je suis assez surpris de voir que votre relation est plutôt sur le qui-vive en ce moment. Pourtant, Bobby ne cesse d'en faire l'éloge et j'avoue que la dernière fois que je vous ai vu, je ne pouvais que l'affirmer. Or, ce n'est pas le cas, là.

Dean maintint son regard dans celui de Mike quelques secondes avant de le détourner.

-Tu as raison. Mais, tu as bien vu qu'il ne fait aucun effort de son côté pour y remédier également.

Mike sourit avant de se lever, à son tour.

-Oh, il le fera. Néanmoins, à toi de faire le premier pas.

Puis, il quitta la pièce afin de se préparer. Dean, resté seul, but en vitesse son breuvage qui avait quelque peu refroidit, avant de s'affairer également.

* * *

Cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'ils faisaient le tour du parc et de ses alentours mais rien n'était à signaler. Comme prévu, peu de monde s'y trouvait en ce moment. Le mot était vite passé et les civils ne souhaitaient pas s'aventurer là où le danger avait été déclaré. Les chasseurs n'eurent aucun mal à pénétrer sur les lieux et ne furent en aucun cas dérangés durant leur enquête.

Sam avait décidé de laisser son frère avec Mike passer le lieu à l'EMF tandis que lui s'aventurait près du lac. Il devait l'avouer mais ce lac était tout de même assez grand : il partait d'un bout de la ville et arrivait à l'autre bout. Il passait donc par la forêt et côtoyait quelques maisons avant de finir sa course près du parc. Le jeune homme fixa l'autre côté de la rive où se reflétait les arbres majestueux de la forêt dans l'eau claire. Il était presque certain que ce lac était plutôt profond. De là où il était, Sam apercevait presque parfaitement la grotte dans laquelle les jeunes aimaient se faire peur. Du moins, c'était avant qu'un des meurtres ne s'y déroule.

Il soupira longuement avant de partir en cette direction. Il marcha quelques minutes avant de s'arrêter à un promontoire avancé sur le lac. Il s'assit dessus, les jambes dans le vide au-dessus de l'eau, et inspecta les alentours. Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne voyait pas le bout de cette affaire et cela le dérangeait d'autant plus que les disputes avec son aîné l'énervaient. Il resta plongé dans ses pensées, à se demander comment parler de leur situation à son frère, quand soudain, du bruit se fit entendre sur sa gauche. Il tourna vivement la tête pour voir ce qui avait troublé sa réflexion quand il l'aperçut.

Il était là, mouillé une fois de plus, à le fixer avec ses yeux pleins de rage et de haine. L'adolescent de quinze ans pointa un doigt dans sa direction avant de murmurer quelque chose mais, le chasseur n'entendit rien. Il entendit au loin la voix de son aîné l'appeler et il quitta l'enfant des yeux quelques secondes qui lui suffirent pour disparaitre.

-SAM !

L'appelé se leva et regarda comme un fou dans toutes les directions mais ne vit rien. Il sursauta quand il vit débouler Dean de derrière un arbre.

-Putain, Sam. Tu pourrais répondre quand on t'appelle. Cela fait plus d'une heure qu'on hurle ton prénom. Je suis sûr que même les habitants nous ont entendu.

-Je…pardon…j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

Il ne cessait de jeter un coup d'œil aux alentours et les deux autres le remarquèrent.

-Tout va bien ?

-Ou…oui. Je crois. Vous avez trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ? demanda le plus jeune, espérant ainsi mettre fin à la conversation.

-Non. Comme les fois précédentes, il n'y a rien du tout.

Le cadet des Winchester se passa une main lasse sur son visage et acquiesça.

-Ok. Tu as sans doute raison.

-Comment ça ? fit l'aîné en fronçant les sourcils.

-Peut-être qu'il n'y a rien de surnaturel dans cette affaire.

-Wow wow wow ! Tu ne vas pas abandonner maintenant. C'est toi qui a voulu qu'on continue de chercher et c'est ce qu'on fait. Donc, on va continuer jusqu'à trouver la solution.

-Dean…

-On ferait mieux de rentrer, coupa Mike, le temps se couvre.

Les deux frères acquiescèrent doucement et le suivirent. Mais, plus le temps passait, plus Sam se mettait à grelotter. Il lui semblait que l'air s'était refroidi soudainement. Le seul hic venait du fait que ni son frère ni Mike n'en faisait la remarque. Ils arrivèrent devant l'Impala et montèrent à l'intérieur. Les deux plus vieux se mirent à discuter de l'affaire tandis que le dernier tentait par tous les moyens de se réchauffer. Au bout d'un moment, il parvint à arrêter le claquement de ses dents et à maintenir un semblant d'attitude afin que ça ne paraisse pas suspect.

_J'ai dû attraper froid en restant devant le lac._

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la chambre, Sam s'éclipsa dans la salle de bain, prétextant un besoin de se doucher. Il attrapa quelques affaires de rechange en passant et s'enferma dans la pièce. Il se déshabilla et entra directement dans la cabine de douche. L'eau ruisselante lui fit du bien et ses muscles se détendirent.

Il resta ainsi dix bonnes minutes avant de se décider à se laver et à sortir avant que son aîné ne vienne voir ce qu'il faisait. Il enfila, une fois sec, son boxer noir puis, son bas de jogging, son tee-shirt gris et le haut du jogging.

-Enfin, je me demandais ce que tu faisais dedans.

-Pourquoi ? Tu voulais participer ?

Cette répartie laissa son aîné surpris. Il se mit à rire, comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis un bon moment déjà, avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé. Mike, qui avait suivi l'échange, se contenta de sourire.

-Toi, va falloir te faire soigner, répliqua l'aîné, provoquant un nouveau fou rire à son frère.

Puis, Dean partit en direction de la cuisine afin d'examiner une nouvelle fois le dossier avec l'aide du plus vieux d'entre eux. Sam prit le plaid et s'enroula dedans tandis que d'une main, il allumait la télévision avec la télécommande. Aussitôt, l'écran projeta diverses images : informations, dessins animés, séries télévisées… Mais, il s'en fichait à vrai dire. Il regardait sans vraiment le voir l'écran. Puis, il recommença à frissonner. Au départ, il resserra sa couverture autour de lui mais, il s'aperçut que cela ne permettait pas de stopper les tremblements plus ou moins violents qui parcouraient son corps.

L'image du jeune adolescent qu'il avait rencontré par deux fois s'imposa à son esprit, suivie de son cauchemar terrifiant. Il se redressa et tenta de se lever mais, ses jambes cédèrent sous son poids.

-Sam ?

Dean le rejoignit et s'aperçut que son cadet tremblait fortement. Il posa une main sur son dos mais, cela n'eut pour effet que d'effrayer son frère qui s'écarta de lui.

-Sammy, ce n'est que moi.

-Dean…j-j-j-j'ai f-f-f-f-f-froid…

Mike qui arriva de l'autre côté de Sam sentit combien la peau du jeune homme était complètement glacée.

-C'est quoi cette merde ? gronda Dean, en ayant effectué le même geste.

-F-f-f-f-froid…

-Il faut l'amener dans la salle de bain.

Tout en parlant, Mike le prit dans ses bras et l'installa dans la cabine de la salle de bain. Dean s'assit au sol dans la cabine, derrière son cadet, qu'il prit contre lui. Le plus vieux d'entre eux alluma le pommeau de douche avant de le passer à l'aîné des deux frères.

-Je vais chercher de quoi vous changer.

-Merci.

Dean s'occupa de réchauffer Sam. Au départ, l'eau était tiède afin de ne pas créer de choc hypothermique puis, augmenta la température de l'eau au fur et à mesure. Le corps de son cadet finit par arrêter d'être secoué de tremblements et Dean l'embrassa sur le haut de son crâne.

-Sammy ?

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Il bougea lentement et enleva les mèches qui se trouvaient devant ses yeux. Il comprit alors qu'il s'était endormi. Mike revint dans la salle de bain et arrêta le robinet. Il entoura le plus jeune dans une serviette et le sortit de la cabine tandis qu'il en tendait une à l'aîné. Sam ne se réveilla pas une seule fois durant qu'ils le séchèrent et qu'ils l'habillèrent.

Dean le prit dans ses bras et l'amena sur le lit. Il le recouvrit et alors qu'il allait quitter la pièce, Mike lui dit :

-Je pense que tu devrais rester avec lui pour cette nuit.

-Pardon ?

-On dirait qu'il se calme quand tu es à ses côtés. Peut-être que ta présence l'apaise un peu. Cela ne coute rien d'essayer.

L'aîné jeta un coup d'œil à son cadet qui pour le moment semblait paisible puis, soupira.

-Je vais manger un peu et après, je vais faire ce que t'as dit.

Ils sortirent de la pièce et après avoir souper, Dean revint auprès de son frère. Il se coucha et peut-être qu'il l'avait senti, mais, il se rapprocha de lui, comme lorsqu'ils étaient petits. L'aîné ne put que sourire et passa un bras autour du corps de son petit-frère. Ils s'endormirent ainsi jusqu'à ce que le soleil soit déjà bien haut dans le ciel, le lendemain matin.

A suivre...

* * *

Alors, qu'en pensez vous ? Votre avis nous intéresse ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour,

Voici, comme vous pouvez le constater, le chapitre sept de cette fic ^^ J'espère que vous allez l'apprécier. Merci à toutes et à tous pour suivre cette fic et aux personnes qui ont laissé une petite review ^^

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :**

Deux autres jours passèrent durant lesquels l'enquête n'avançait pas. Les trois chasseurs avaient beau faire des recherches, réexaminer les lieux des meurtres, revoir les corps des victimes, ils ne trouvaient toujours rien. Mike et Dean avaient même fait appel à certains de leurs contacts pour avoir un peu d'aide sur l'affaire. Cependant, aucun chasseur n'avait eu affaire à ce genre de job. Eux-mêmes étaient d'accord avec les deux plus vieux chasseurs, cette affaire n'avait rien de surnaturelle en elle.

Sam, bien qu'épuisé, continuait ses recherches sur son ordinateur. Il y restait tard la nuit, déplaisant fortement à son aîné. En effet, le cadet des Winchester ne dormait pratiquement plus, préoccupé par l'affaire. Cependant, s'il le faisait, alors c'étaient les cauchemars qui l'empêchaient de se reposer. Le fait d'en avoir parlé avec eux n'avait en rien aidé. Par conséquent, il ne se rétablissait pas aussi bien que le voulaient les deux autres chasseurs.

Au matin du troisième jour, Mike annonça qu'il était temps d'aller faire quelques courses, n'ayant plus grand-chose pour nourrir le groupe. Les deux frères avaient alors proposé de venir avec lui et de payer une partie des courses. Le plus âgé avait accepté qu'ils viennent mais, pas qu'ils payent.

« Vous êtes mes invités alors c'est moi qui dois payer » avait-il dit pour se justifier.

Résultat des courses, les trois hommes étaient au petit supermarché de la ville, en train de faire les rayons pour trouver ce dont avait besoin Mike. Le caddie était déjà à moitié plein lorsqu'ils atteignirent le rayon surgelé. Alors que les deux plus âgés étaient devant en train de bavarder, Sam restait en retrait. À peine avait-il fait un pas dans le rayon que son corps s'était mis à trembler de froid. Au départ, ce n'était que des petits tremblements. Il avait donc serré son manteau contre lui, mais, rien à faire. Plus les secondes passaient, plus les tremblements s'accentuaient, devenant de plus en plus fort.

C'était comme il y avait deux jours, quand il était resté près du lac. Seulement là, ce n'était pas le même endroit et il n'y était pas resté depuis une heure déjà. Pourtant, jamais auparavant, le rayon surgelé ne l'avait autant affecté. D'ailleurs, avec la tonne de vêtements qu'il mettait, il ne ressentait généralement pas le froid émanant des congélateurs. De plus, ce n'était pas un simple froid d'hiver par exemple. Non, c'était ce froid qui s'incrustait en vous et vous glaçait jusqu'à la moelle osseuse.

Ses dents se mirent à claquer sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour les arrêter. Ses doigts de main et de pied commencèrent à s'engourdir, ce qui était mauvais signe. Dean sembla entendre le claquement de ses dents car il se retourna et fixa son frère avec inquiétude.

« Sammy, ça va ? »

L'appelé ne put dire quoi que ce soit, tellement que ses dents jouaient des claquettes. Il ne put qu'hocher négativement la tête pour répondre à la question de son frère. Ce dernier remarqua alors ses tremblements plutôt forts et le fait qu'il essayait au maximum de se blottir sur lui-même pour conserver le maximum de chaleur possible.

Mike aussi se rendit compte de ça. Avec l'aîné des deux frères, il s'approcha du plus jeune et lui attrapa le bras. Bien que sa main n'était pas en contact avec la peau de ce dernier, le plus âgé savait que celle-ci serait froide, voire même glaciale.

« On va te sortir de là, Sammy, ne t'en fais pas, dit Dean en entrainant son frère hors du rayon. »

L'autre chasseur abandonna également son caddie et suivit les deux frères. Peu de temps après, ils furent dans l'Impala. Etrangement, Mike conduisait tandis que les Winchester se trouvaient à l'arrière. Dean avait décidé d'avoir Sam dans ses bras pour pouvoir le réchauffer le plus possible. Il l'avait également entouré de son manteau en cuir et d'une couverture qu'ils gardaient toujours dans le coffre au cas où. De plus, le plus vieux chasseur avait allumé le chauffage au maximum. Cependant, cela ne semblait pas vraiment aider le plus jeune qui continuait de trembler. Les soubresauts qui traversaient son corps étaient devenus plus violents. Il avait également perdu le peu de couleur qu'il avait sur le visage. Sa peau était à présent blême tandis que ses lèvres perdaient peu à peu leur teinte rose pour devenir bleues.

Cela n'était pas bon du tout et les deux plus vieux chasseurs le savaient parfaitement.

« Tu ne peux pas te dépêcher ? Demanda Dean d'une voix dure.

- Je fais ce que je peux, Dean, répondit calmement Mike. »

L'aîné soupira et resserra ses bras autour du corps grelottant de son petit-frère.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Sammy, ça va s'arranger. Une fois à l'appart', on te réchauffera. En fait, on te réchauffera tellement que tu cuiras plutôt.

- D-D-Dean…

- Un gratin de Sammy, ça doit être bon, non ? Moi, ça me tenterait bien, pas toi ? »

Sam comprit parfaitement ce qu'essayait de faire son aîné. D'une part, ce dernier plaisantait pour le faire réagir, et d'autre part, il cachait sa peur derrière son humour. C'était une technique connue de Dean. Chaque fois que la situation l'inquiétait, il se réfugiait derrière un masque d'humour pour cacher sa crainte, que ce soit pour lui ou pour la personne qui lui causait du souci.

« P-P-Pas en-envie d-d-de f-f-finir… gratin. »

Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire malgré la situation.

« Dommage, je n'aurais jamais l'occasion d'en goûter un.

- On est arrivé, informa Mike. »

L'aîné des Winchester acquiesça. Avec l'aide de son ami, il porta son cadet jusqu'à l'appartement. Heureusement, ils ne rencontrèrent personne dans les couloirs, évitant donc les questions indiscrètes. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans l'appartement, Dean ne perdit pas de temps et emmena son frère jusque dans la salle de bain. Pendant que l'eau coulait pour l'ajuster à une température tiède, il s'occupa de le déshabiller. Il ne le laissa qu'en boxer avant de l'installer dans la douche.

Au même moment, Mike le rejoignit avec des vêtements propres et secs. Ensemble, ils répétèrent les mêmes gestes d'il y avait deux jours lorsque Sam avait eu le même problème. Ils le réchauffèrent à l'eau chaude pendant plusieurs minutes, le temps que le cadet des Winchester retrouve à peu près sa température corporelle normale. Lorsque ce fut le cas, ils le sortirent de la douche et le séchèrent à l'aide de serviettes sèches. Cette fois, Sam était conscient mais, était trop fatigué pour réagir. Il les laissa donc l'habiller et le ramener dans la chambre.

Dean le recouvrit de la couette et le regarda pendant un moment. Son petit-frère ne le lâcha pas du regard non plus. Finalement, ce fut le grand frère qui prit la parole.

« Tu veux un chocolat chaud ou quelque chose d'autre pour te réchauffer un peu plus ?

- Non merci.

- Ok. Tu devrais dormir à présent, Sam, tu en as besoin. »

Le concerné ne voulait pas de peur d'avoir le même cauchemar, néanmoins, il pouvait sentir ses lourdes paupières qui luttaient pour se fermer. Il arrêta donc de se battre contre le sommeil et se laissa aller dans les bras de Morphée. Dean le regarda faire, inquiet.

Cette affaire était vraiment en train de bousiller la santé de son cadet.

* * *

Lorsque Sam se réveilla, la journée était presque finie. D'ailleurs, il avait été surpris de voir qu'il avait pu dormir quelques heures sans avoir de mauvais rêves. Cela lui avait fait du bien, il avait pu récupérer un peu. Quand il fut mieux réveillé, il put enfin entendre les voix de Dean et de Mike. Ces derniers se trouvaient dans le salon, d'après la direction des voix. Le cadet des Winchester se leva alors, les jambes légèrement tremblantes, et sortit de la chambre pour se rendre dans le séjour.

En effet, comme il l'avait deviné, les deux plus vieux chasseurs se trouvaient bien dans cette pièce. Assis dans le canapé et le fauteuil, une bière à la main, ils parlaient de cette affaire qui ne semblait vouloir se résoudre. Mike le repéra.

« Hey Sam, bien dormi ?

- Oui, avoua l'appelé en s'asseyant à côté de son frère. »

Ce dernier l'examina et put en effet se rendre compte que son petit frère ne mentait pas. Cela le soulagea.

« Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

- Non merci, ça ira. Vous étiez en train de parler de quoi ?

-De notre affaire, répondit Dean.

- Vous avez pu trouver quelque chose ?

- Non, malheureusement. »

Mike intervint.

« Ce que j'essaye de comprendre, c'est pourquoi tu as été victime deux fois d'un froid soudain. Deux fois, tu es tombé en hypothermie, affectant par conséquent ton rétablissement. De plus, est-ce que ça va se passer une nouvelle fois ? Si oui, est-ce que ton corps va tenir le choc ?

- Mike a raison, approuva Dean. Par deux fois, nous avons dû te réchauffer car tu étais en hypothermie. Ce n'est pas normal. En plus, ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais facilement attraper froid avec les couches de vêtements que tu as sur toi. »

Sam soupira.

« Je sais et… j'ai peut-être une explication sur ça.

-Ok, et ?

-…

- Et bien, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Vas-y, accouche, dit Dean, impatient. »

Le plus jeune se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de se lancer dans son explication.

« Sur les lieux des meurtres, l'EMF n'a jamais marché, nous n'avons jamais trouvé de soufre. Les personnes qui ont tué les victimes sont toutes humaines et elle clament les avoir tués pour se protéger. Je me suis alors demandé si elles n'ont pas été poussées à le faire et comment ont-elles pu penser que les victimes allaient les tuer. Je me suis donc penché sur le cas d'une possession.

- Mais, tu l'as dit toi-même, nous n'avons pas trouvé de trace de soufre, contredit Mike.

- Je ne parle pas d'une possession faite par un démon, mais plutôt par un esprit. »

Dean et Mike regardèrent le plus jeune avec surprise. Sam continua.

« J'ai déjà entendu plusieurs histoires concernant ce genre de possession. Un esprit serait capable de prendre possession d'une personne, si et seulement si, il est puissant et très en colère.

- Mais, si c'était le cas, l'EMF aurait quand même marché, dit Dean.

- Si l'esprit possède le corps de la personne. »

Dire que les deux plus vieux étaient perdus était un euphémisme. Les pauvres ne comprenaient plus rien à ce que disait le cadet des Winchester. Ce dernier se vit alors expliquer plus en détail.

« Une possession peut ne pas être charnelle. Elle peut être aussi d'un tout autre ordre. Par exemple, un esprit pourrait prendre possession des pensées, des sentiments. Dans notre cas, je dirais plutôt que le nôtre prend possession des rêves.

- Alors quoi ? Notre soi-disant esprit prend possession des rêves des personnes tuant pour leur faire croire que d'autres vont les tuer ? »

Sam regarda Dean et acquiesça. Mike prit la parole.

« Admettons que tu aies raison. Quel est le rapport avec tes deux hypothermies ?

- Et bien, je pense que c'est un signe.

- Un signe ? Demanda Dean, incrédule. Un signe de quoi ?

- Je pense que… je suis le prochain.

- Quoi ? Le prochain de quoi ? Explique-toi un peu mieux, Sam, parce que là on est perdu.

- Le prochain à tuer la victime désignée par l'esprit.

- Et la victime serait la personne que tu vois dans tes rêves ? Demanda Mike. »

Le plus jeune acquiesça de la tête. Dean fit un bruit de dédain. Il était clair qu'il n'y croyait pas.

« Tu as vraiment besoin de sommeil toi, ça se voit. Je me rappelle que tu avais une imagination débordante quand tu étais petit, mais là, tu n'as pas fait mieux.

- Ce n'est pas mon imagination ! Répliqua Sam. Pourquoi tu n'acceptes pas que mon explication pourrait être vraie ? Ah oui, j'oubliais ! Depuis le début, tu ne me crois pas. Donc forcément quand j'ai une explication qui pourrait expliquer cette affaire, tu la rejettes sans même l'analyser, parce que le grand Dean Winchester n'a jamais tort, il a toujours raison. »

Dean se leva du canapé et regarda son frère durement.

« Tu peux parler, toi. Pourquoi n'admets-tu pas que cette affaire pourrait être simplement anodine ?

- Ah, parce que toi tu dis que des personnes sans même une infraction dans leur sac tuant d'autres personnes pour légitime défense est anodin ? »

Mike assista à cette dispute en retrait. Il ne souhaitait pas envenimer les choses en ajoutant son grain de sel.

« Ok, admettons que tu as raison. Est-ce que tu as déjà vu le gars de ton rêve ? Est-ce que tu sais à quoi il ressemble ? »

Sam soupira.

« Non, mais c'est pour ça que je t'ai parlé de signe.

- Oh, quel signe ! ironisa l'aîné, Alors, ton esprit décide de te refroidir pour te faire signe ? Il sait au moins que son signe risque de te tuer ? Bien sûr que si, il doit le savoir, puisqu'il veut te faire accomplir son sale travail. Le froid t'est monté à la tête.

- T'as une meilleure explication peut-être ? Vas-y, je t'écoute. Explique-moi pourquoi à deux reprises, un froid glacial m'a envahi. »

Mike dut réagir en voyant que les choses s'emballaient.

« Les enfants, du calme. Ca ne sert à rien de vous disputer.

- En effet, approuva Sam en fusillant son frère du regard, cela ne sert à rien. »

Sam se leva et partit en direction de leur chambre, furieux. Il claqua violemment la porte comme pour me montrer combien il était énervé. Il se jeta sur son lit tout en enfonçant son visage dans son oreiller. Il tenta d'étouffer le son des sanglots qui le prenaient.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son aîné ne le croyait pas. Qu'avait-il donc fait pour qu'il n'essaye même pas d'écouter ce qu'il avait à dire ? Alors qu'il cherchait les réponse à ses questions, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et le lit s'affaisser quelques secondes après.

« Sammy ? »

Il ne répondit pas. Les larmes continuaient de couler silencieusement sur ses joues avant d'atterrir sur le coussin.

« Sam, écoute…je suis désolé. Je…je ne sais pas pourquoi à chaque fois qu'on se parle, ça se finit en dispute. En plus, je m'inquiète pour toi. Ce n'est pas normal tout ça…Tu sais bien que je me fais toujours du soucis pour toi et que ça prend un peu le dessus sur le reste. »

Toujours aucune réponse.

« Bon sang, Sam. Dis quelque chose au moins. »

Dean se doutait que son cadet lui en voulait énormément mais habituellement, ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde quelques minutes après. Pourtant, là, il avait un affreux doute. Il se passa une main sur le visage et se redressa, n'attendant pas que Sam lui réponde. La porte se referma laissant un jeune homme bien seul dans la chambre.

* * *

Trois jours passèrent durant lesquels la tension entre les deux frères étaient plus que visibles. Ils ne se parlaient pas et ne sortaient pas, non plus. Mike assistait, impuissant, à tout ça. Il soupira fortement. En ce moment, il se trouvait devant une assiette vide, le repas étant pratiquement fini. En face de lui, se trouvaient les deux frangins qui ne pipait pas mot. Dean jetait quelques coups d'œil à son cadet qui s'était résolu à garder les yeux rivés sur son assiette sans pour autant la toucher. Il avait les yeux cernés et la fièvre, d'il y avait une semaine maintenant, était revenue en force.

Les deux plus vieux chasseurs le voyaient souvent en train de pianoter sur son ordinateur jusque très tard la nuit, voire même toute la nuit, avant qu'il n'aille se coucher. Quand l'un des deux se levait, Sam se levait également. En fait, il feignait le sommeil pour ne pas les inquiéter ou plutôt, pour qu'ils ne lui posent aucune question. Dean en avait longuement parlé la veille avec lui, et, Mike avait évalué la grande inquiétude de l'aîné envers son petit-frère. Il se décida à agir.

« Bon, ça suffit. Vous m'énervez, tous les deux, précisa Mike en fixant Dean qui allait rétorquer, vous avez quel âge ? On est sur une affaire, tous les trois, et ce n'est pas en ne disant aucun mot qu'on va la résoudre. Alors, vous allez mettre de côté votre querelle de gamins, et, on va reprendre le boulot.

-Tu proposes quoi, alors ? l'interrogea Dean.

-Déjà, on va aller se détendre ce soir. Et, demain, on reprend toute l'affaire du début.

-Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous détendre, Mike, rétorqua le plus jeune.

-Pourquoi cela ?

-Tout simplement, parce qu'une personne peut être menacée prochainement et que nous n'avons toujours pas trouvé de quoi cette menace est faite.

-C'est vrai, affirma Mike, mais, ce soir, c'est un break. »

Sam le fusilla du regard.

« Allez vous amuser. Mais, ce sera sans moi.

-Non, tu viens également.

-Non.

-Si. Et, je ne te laisse pas le choix.

-Je suis curieux de savoir comment tu comptes me faire changer d'avis, demanda le plus jeune.

-C'est simple, tu seras retiré de la chasse.

Le cadet des Winchester fixa son ami, surpris.

-Pardon ?

-Je dirai à Bobby que tu n'es pas apte à t'en occuper et, il me semble que ce ne sera pas bien difficile de le prouver. »

Dean avait écouté la discussion, sans oser intervenir, il fallait dire qu'il était impressionné. Mike avait su tourner la situation à son avantage.

« Je…

-Tu n'es pas un enfant, en effet. Tu peux également décider de ta vie. Seulement, tout ce que tu fais, en ce moment, ne sert strictement à rien. Tu ne t'aides pas tout comme tu n'aides pas la future victime si tu ne te reposes pas un peu. Alors, ce soir, on va boire un verre au bar puis, ensuite, tu dormiras jusqu'à demain matin, sans pianoter sur ton ordinateur.

-Comment sais-tu que…

-Tu nous prends vraiment pour des idiots ? Ton frère et moi sommes des chasseurs, le moindre bruit que tu fais est immédiatement perçu, même si on est endormis. »

Sam se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise. Toute colère évaporée, il murmura :

« Je suis désolé. »

Mike et Dean sourirent doucement. Le premier cap était passé.

* * *

Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? N'hésitez pas à donner toutes vos impressions, elles nous intéressent ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour,

Je m'excuse pour ce retard, vraiment, mais j'espère me faire pardonner en vous postant ce huitième chapitre de cette fic. Un grand merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette fic ainsi qu'à ceux qui postent une review. En parlant de ça, **Jubei/Kazuki**, la **co-écrivain **de cette fic, souhaite vous dire que : "si j'estime ne pas avoir un bon quotas niveau reviews, c'est que l'histoire ne vous inspire pas tant que ça. Donc, à quoi bon qu'on la continue toutes les deux ?". Et, je ne suis pas du genre à me plaindre pour ce genre de choses mais il est vrai que je me demande si cette fic vous plait vraiment.

**Fire666 :** merci beaucoup pour ta review ^^ et pour ton soutien. Oh et mille remerciements pour suivre cette fic, au moins, on sait que tu aimes cette fic ^^

**JSmelie :** je ne sais pas si je t'ai répondu, en ce moment, j'ai la mémoire courte. Ce doit être à cause des vacances xD enfin bref, si tu veux du gratin de Sammy, va falloir que tu m'en chopes un xD Faut bien l'ingrédient principal, non ? Mike te plait toujours ? Chouette xD Je pense qu'il sera content d'apprendre qu'il a un fan club xD Pour ce qui est de Dean, va falloir attendre le prochain chapitre pour qu'il change d'attitude. C'est plutôt à nous de te remercier pour suivre et reviewer cette fic ^^

Bon allez, suffit les réponses aux reviews et place à la suite que vous attendez tous ^^

__

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 8 : **

Ce fut ainsi que le soir venu, les trois amis se rendirent dans le bar le plus proche de l'appartement. Ils s'assirent autour d'une table et se mirent à discuter après avoir passé commande. Presque deux heures passèrent, dans la bonne humeur, avant que l'attention de Sam soit fixée vers le fond du bar.

« Sam ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Le jeune homme ne sembla pas entendre Mike lui parler. Ce ne fut que lorsque Dean agita sa main devant ses yeux qu'il stoppa de regarder le fond de la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'occupait autant l'esprit ? T'as repéré une fille ? le nargua son aîné.

-Non, pas du tout. Vous m'excusez un instant. »

Il se leva sans un mot de plus, sous les regards plutôt surpris des deux autres, et se dirigea vers le lieu qu'il fixait depuis pratiquement le début de la soirée. Il aperçut alors un homme blond aux yeux bleus qui dansait sur la piste en compagnie d'une charmante jeune femme, dont les intentions semblaient plutôt claires. Autour d'eux, de nombreuses personnes se déhanchaient sous le rythme de la musique. Sam se fondit dans la masse et d'un coup, rentra dans l'homme, la quarantaine bien placée. Cependant, le cadet des Winchester le reconnut presqu'immédiatement : l'homme qu'il voyait dans ses rêves.

« Je m'excuse, fit-il doucement, je ne vous avais pas vu.

-Ce n'est pas grave, dit l'autre en souriant, de toute façon, vu le peuple, il est difficile de bouger correctement.

-C'est vrai. Encore désolé.

-Ce n'est pas grave, mon brave. »

Et, le blond repartit un peu plus loin danser avec sa compagne. Sam traversa la piste et se rendit aux toilettes qui étaient très mal placés. Il s'enferma dans une des nombreuses cabines et sortit le portefeuille qu'il avait pris quelques secondes plus tôt dans les poches du blond. Il en retira la carte d'identité de l'homme et la fixa un moment.

C'est bien lui. Il se nomme donc Jack Petterson.

Il la rangea à sa place puis, découvrit une photo, déchirée. C'était une équipe de foot d'adolescents et pourtant, elle devait dater. Au centre, Sam reconnut facilement le blond mais également, les autres victimes.

Une équipe de foot ?

Pourtant, il en manquait une partie. Oh, pas grand-chose, mais, ça l'intriguait.

Je ferai des recherches plus tard.

Il rangea la photo dans le portefeuille puis, le mit dans sa poche. Ensuite, il rejoignit la table où l'attendaient son aîné et Mike.

« Depuis tout à l'heure, tu regardais les toilettes ? le questionna Dean, alors qu'il s'asseyait.

-Ouais. Je me sentais mal.

-Et, ça va mieux ? s'inquiéta aussitôt l'aîné.

-Oui, maman. Bon, vous avez fini de vous saouler ou on peut rentrer ?

-On ne se saoulait pas, protesta Dean, et puis, j'ai pas fini la soirée, moi. »

Tout en disant cela, il fit un clin d'œil à une charmante jeune femme qui se trouvait plus loin. Celle-ci rougit doucement avant de détourner la tête. Sam suivit le regard de son aîné et vit la femme en question : mince avec des formes généreuses, les cheveux bruns relevés en un chignon, un sourire enjôleur… Tout à fait le style du fameux coureur de jupon qu'était son frère. Il soupira avant de demander à Mike :

« Et toi ?

-Je dois voir un ami dans la ville voisine. Je lui ai donné rendez-vous dans une demi-heure.

-Oh, ok.

-Tu n'as rien de prévu, Sammy ? Si tu veux, je demande à la jeune demoiselle si elle connait quelqu'un qui…

-Non merci. Je vais aller me coucher. Je suis crevé.

-Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

-Oui. Je vous l'ai déjà dit. Allez vous amuser. On se voit demain matin.

-Très bien. Bonne nuit, Sammy.

-C'est ça, bonne nuit. »

Dean lui sourit et partit retrouver la jeune femme. Mike sortit du bar après s'être excusé auprès de Sam pour ne pas pouvoir le ramener à l'appartement et après lui avoir donné les clés. Et, le cadet, resté seul, se rendit au comptoir pour payer les consommations, que les deux autres avaient oublié de payer, et en profita pour donner le portefeuille au barman.

« Je l'ai trouvé au sol. Si vous voyez le propriétaire, donnez-le lui.

-Je n'y manquerai pas, je le connais.

-Merci. »

Il quitta, à son tour, le bar et marcha en direction de l'appartement. Une fois arrivé, il alluma directement l'ordinateur et fit les recherches. Il tomba sur le dossier complet de la vie de ce Jack Petterson. C'était un homme sans histoire, aucun casier judicieux. Il avait suivi sa scolarité à Juneau, il n'avait pas bougé de sa ville natale à aucun moment. Il était marié et avait deux enfants âgé de treize et sept ans. Et, enfin, Sam trouva ce qui l'intéressait : l'équipe de football du collège. Il y avait joué durant toutes ses années au collège et même au lycée. Son équipe était parvenue jusqu'en finale des régionales, bien qu'ils aient perdu arrivés là. Donc, ce ne fut pas difficile de trouver la photo de l'équipe complète.

Et, là, juste à côté de ce Jack, se trouvait l'adolescent qu'il avait aperçu dans la forêt. C'était cette partie de la photo qui manquait sur celle qu'il avait trouvé dans le portefeuille qu'il avait pris.

Il fit quelques recherches de plus durant une heure mais ne trouva aucune information sur cet adolescent. Il soupira de frustration. Comment cela était-il possible ? Dépité, il alla s'allonger sentant un mal de tête poindre. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale qui indiquait qu'il était minuit et demi. Il sentit ses yeux se fermer et il se laissa emporter dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

_Il se débattait, en vain. Quoi qu'il faisait, l'homme le maintenait toujours fermement. Il pouvait sentir d'autres mains le maintenir mais tout ce qu'il percevait dans cette panique affreuse et insupportable était deux yeux bleus, très bleus, et un rictus mauvais. Plongé dans cette terreur qui l'envahissait de plus en plus, il ne put distinguer clairement le visage de l'homme qui le tirait. Pourtant, il le connaissait. Ses luttes redoublèrent lorsque cet homme l'arrêta devant quelque chose qui le faisait frissonner. _

_Voyant qu'elles étaient vaines, il se mit à supplier comme à chaque fois._

_« Laissez-moi… lâchez-moi…_

_-Allons, c'est un jeu. Tu vas voir, je suis sûr que tu vas bien rigoler, toi aussi._

_-Ne m'enfermez pas là-dedans…_

_-Trop tard »._

_Il se sentit poussé dans cette chose qui le faisait frissonner. Il se débattait encore et toujours pour ne pas être enfermé mais il était trop tard. Le noir se fit tandis qu'un clac assourdissant résonnait. La panique le gagna complètement tandis qu'il suppliait pour qu'on le sorte de là. Mais, ses supplices et ses prières ne furent pas entendus car quelques secondes plus tard, de l'eau se faufila entre les planches de bois._

_Cette eau envahit rapidement le compartiment dans lequel il se trouvait. Affolé, il se mit à taper la paroi dans l'espoir qu'elle se brise et le laisse sortir. Cependant, ses coups ne faisaient pas grand-chose. Il persista tout de même, ne voulant pas mourir._

_« S'il vous plait, supplia-t-il, les larmes inondant ses joues, s'il vous plait. Je ne veux pas mourir, aidez moi, s'il vous plait. » _

_Personne ne lui répondit. Ses coups redoublèrent d'intensité malgré l'espace restreint. Peu de temps après, le sang se mit à couler des écorchures sur ses poings. Le bois écorchait ses mains, toutefois, il n'en avait que faire. Il ne ressentait pas la douleur, seulement la panique. Son cœur battait tellement vite qu'il pouvait lâcher à tout moment. Même s'il ne voyait pas dans le noir, il pouvait sentir les parois du compartiment se rapprocher de lui, réduisant encore plus l'espace déjà restreint. _

_« AIDEZ-MOI, hurla-t-il, désespéré et effrayé. »_

_La pression de l'eau se faisait de plus en plus forte et lui, il ressentait tout cela. Il se sentait écrasé. Tout son corps était plaqué contre le fond de la boite et il lui semblait que ses os craquaient. Sauf, qu'il réalisa que son corps le lâchait. Il avait du mal à bouger et soudain, il entendit un bruit sinistre lui indiquant que ses côtes s'étaient cassées._

* * *

Il se redressa violemment et gémit. Ses côtes le faisaient souffrir le martyr.

« C'est pas vrai…, murmura-t-il. »

Il regarda l'horloge et seulement une heure était passée. Il vit également que ni Mike, ni Dean n'était rentré.

Heureusement.

Il se leva le plus doucement possible en se tenant les côtes. Tâche qui se révéla extrêmement compliquée et il dut mettre plus de dix minutes pour se rendre dans la salle de bain. Une fois arrivé, il se plaça devant le miroir et souleva son tee-shirt. Celui-ci laissa entrevoir des bleus énormes, indiquant par là que certaines côtes étaient cassées.

Merde. Comment je vais cacher ça aux autres ?

Il attrapa le matériel de soin et se fit un bandage de fortune pour maintenir ses côtes. Il marcha un moment pour trouver un moyen de ne pas éveiller les soupçons de son aîné. Il y parvint à l'instant où les deux personnes manquantes entrèrent dans l'appartement, tout en rigolant.

« Vous pourriez me prévenir au moins de où vous étiez, râla le plus jeune.

-Tu t'es fait du soucis ? ironisa l'aîné en se rendant dans la cuisine.

-Non, je me suis limé les ongles.

-Je le savais que t'avais des pratiques de filles, Sammy. »

Le dit-Sammy le fusilla du regard et Mike soupira fortement.

« Nous sommes désolés, Sam, déclara-t-il finalement, nous étions occupés. Il ne t'est arrivé durant notre absence ?

-Non, mentit le plus jeune, rien du tout.

-Sam. »

L'appelé se tourna vers son aîné et haussa les sourcils en guise d'interrogation.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Je viens de le dire.

-Tu as menti. Que s'est-il réellement passé ?

-Rien.

-Sam.

-Dean, fit le plus jeune sur le même ton.

-Ok, fais comme tu veux. Quels sont les plans pour aujourd'hui ? fit l'aîné en direction de Mike. »

Ce dernier fut surpris du changement de direction de la conversation.

« Mike ?

-Je pensais qu'on pouvait se rendre dans la bibliothèque ou…

-Pas la peine. »

Dean et Mike se tournèrent vers le cadet des Winchester qui se dirigea vers ses notes. Il les prit et les tendit aux deux chasseurs.

« J'ai trouvé une piste. Enfin, j'espère.

-Raconte. »

Sam se passa une main dans les cheveux et déclara :

« Ok. Alors, hier soir, je me suis rendu aux toilettes.

-C'est très intéressant, Sammy.

-Sauf que sur la piste de danse, j'ai heurté quelqu'un, continua Sam sans se préoccuper de son aîné, je savais parfaitement qu'il était et je lui ai pris son portefeuille.

-Comment ça tu le connaissais ?

-C'était l'homme de mes cauchemars, avoua doucement le plus jeune. »

Comme il s'y était attendu, Dean soupira fortement avant d'aller s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises de la cuisine. Mike ne sentait déjà pas la suite de la conversation.

« D'accord. Et ?

-Je…je ne sais pas comment dire ça…

-Quoi ? l'incita Dean.

-J'ai découvert en même temps que sa carte d'identité une photo déchirée d'une équipe de football. Hier, quand je suis rentré, j'ai cherché le dossier de ce gars et je suis tombé sur la même photo mais entière cette fois-ci. Et, sur la partie déchirée, il y avait…

-Le gars. Logique, Sammy.

-Non, pas lui.

-Comment ça ? demanda Mike en s'asseyant à son tour.

-Quand on a été sur le dernier lieu du crime, j'ai aperçu un adolescent complètement trempé qui me regardait. La seconde suivante, il avait disparu.

-C'est ce gamin qui se trouvait sur la partie manquante de la photographie ? »

Sam acquiesça. Dean se leva brutalement, faisant renverser sa chaise.

« Tu comptais nous le dire quand ?

-De… vous dire quoi ?

-Que tu avais vu l'esprit ? Depuis le début, on cherche cette saloperie et toi, tu la vois et tu ne dis rien. Tu sais combien de temps on a perdu avec tes conneries ?

-Tu voulais que je te le dise quand, hein ? Je te rappelle que tu ne me croyais pas sur le fait qu'il y avait du surnaturel dans cette affaire. Quand j'ai émis mon hypothèse la dernière fois, tu m'as ri au nez. Tu t'en souviens ?

-Ce n'est pas pareil.

-En quoi ce n'est pas pareil, Dean ?

-Ce n'est pas pareil, c'est tout. Hier, on a dit qu'on reprenait tout du début de l'histoire et toi, tu nous caches l'élément le plus important. »

Sam se retourna. Là, c'en était trop. Il soupira puis, fit de nouveau face à son aîné.

« Tu veux qu'on soit franc l'un et l'autre. Ok. Alors, va-t-en. Laisse-moi ici et casse-toi. Tu vas pouvoir te concentrer sur autre chose que sur ton crétin de petit-frère qui a toujours faux de toute façon. Tu vas pouvoir t'envoyer en l'air quand tu veux et sans aucun problème. J'en ai marre de toutes tes conneries. Un peu ça va. »

Et, il s'avança en direction de la porte d'entrée pour sortir mais, la main de son aîné sur son bras l'en empêcha.

« Lâche-moi, Dean.

-Non. On va terminer cette affaire, tous les deux avec l'aide de Mike. Tu vas arrêter de pleurnicher et ainsi, on pourra se la couler douce un peu.

-Pas la peine. Tu peux partir. De toute façon, tu ne me croies pas. »

Il se dégagea de l'emprise de son frère mais pas assez suffisamment puisque celui-ci revint à la charge. Mike les rejoignit.

« Dean, lâche-moi, tout de suite.

-Tu n'iras nulle part. Tu restes ici.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié. Il faut toujours écouter le grand-frère.

-Sam, ne recommence pas avec ça. Cela n'a rien à voir.

-Si. Tout à avoir avec ça. Tu n'arrêtes pas de me donner des ordres. Putain, Dean, j'ai l'impression d'être avec Papa.

-Je ne donne pas d'ordres.

-Non ? Et, c'est quoi ça ? lui dit le plus jeune en lui montrant son bras immobilisé. »

Dean ne dit rien mais ne relâcha pas son emprise pour autant.

« C'est ce qui a toujours fait la différence entre nous deux, les ordres. Au moins, moi, j'étais un bon fils, j'écoutais Papa. »

Le poing de son cadet rencontra sa joue. Il s'effondra au sol tandis que la porte d'entrée claquait. Mike l'aida à se relever et l'assit sur le canapé. Puis, il alla chercher de la glace pour qu'il se le mette sur la joue.

« Je suis désolé de te dire ça, Dean, mais, tu es vraiment un crétin.

-Je sais, Mike.

-Pourquoi lui avoir dit ça ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Je…C'est la colère. Il m'énerve en ce moment. Il s'est renfermé suite à la mort de Papa et notre relation n'est plus comme avant.

-C'est à toi de faire en sorte que tout aille pour le mieux, Dean. Tu as remarqué qu'il allait mal, remédies-y . »

Dean acquiesça doucement. Il jeta la glace sur la table basse et se prit la tête entre ses mains.

« Je vais aller le retrouver pour m'excuser. Mais, avant, je vais jeter un coup d'œil à mon visage. Il m'a pas loupé en plus. »

Tandis que Mike rigolait, Dean se contempla dans la glace de la salle de bain. Il sut d'avance qu'il allait se récolter un beau bleu à cet endroit-là. Mais, il le méritait aussi. Mike le rejoignit.

« Alors ?

-Je vais avoir un putain de bleu. »

Le plus vieux sourit et son regard dévia sur la trousse de soins et il remarqua alors qu'il manquait les bandes.

« Dean, tu as touché à la trousse de soins ?

-Non. Tu voudrais que j'en fasse quoi ?

Mike la fouilla mais ne trouva pas les bandes.

-Mike, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Il manqua les bandes.

-Et ?

-Cela veut dire que Sam les a utilisées. »

Dean sentit alors l'inquiétude l'envahir.

« Il se serait passé quelque chose, cette nuit ?

-Surement. »

Les deux chasseurs sortirent de l'appartement en vitesse, sans oublier de le fermer. Arrivés dans la rue, ils regardèrent des deux côtés.

« Où est-ce qu'il a pu aller ? »

Mike jeta un coup d'œil à son partenaire et le vit en pleine panique. Il cherchait dans tous les sens un indice qui le mènerait à son cadet.

« Dean.

-Mike, je ne le sens pas. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. »

Ses yeux se posèrent sur les arbres qui dépassaient au loin, derrière les maisons.

« La forêt, murmura-t-il avant de courir en cette direction. »

_To be continued..._

* * *

Alors, quelles sont vos impressions ? N'hésitez pas à nous les faire part ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour,

Voici le neuvième chapitre de cette fic. Nous espérons qu'il va vous plaire. Merci à toutes et à tous de suivre cette et aussi aux personnes qui laissent une review, ça nous fait très plaisir.

**Fire666 : **Pour répondre à ta question, Mike est un chasseur qui a aidé les deux frères dans ma fic précédente : **Séparés pendant combien de temps ?** Si tu veux en savoir plus, lis la mais ça ne t'empêchera pas de comprendre cette fic ^^

Bon, je vous laisse lire tranquillement, j'ai assez bavardé xD. Bonne lecture à tous ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 9 :**

Sam avança un peu plus dans la forêt. Il n'y avait pas fait attention. Il s'était dirigé là dans l'unique but de s'éloigner de son aîné. Ses pas l'avaient mené ici. Il dépassa le promontoire et continua son chemin en direction de la grotte située de l'autre côté de la rive. Ses côtes le faisaient souffrir et sa respiration était sifflante mais, il n'en avait que faire. Ce qui lui importait, en cet instant, était que son aîné ne le croyait pas.

_Je ne suis qu'un imbécile à toujours tout lui dire. Surtout, qu'à chaque fois, il me prend pour un crétin._

Il arriva enfin là où il souhaitait et s'autorisa une petite pause. Il s'assit sur un rocher près de la grotte et de la mini-plage. Il laissa le silence de la nature le calmer et son regard vagabonda sur l'eau paisible du lac. Elle l'intriguait. Soudain, une voix résonna dans son esprit.

_« Il va te tuer et tu le laisses faire ? Autant mourir dès à présent, tu ne crois pas ? »_

Sam se tourna brutalement mais, ne vit rien aux alentours. Il gémit alors que la brutalité précédente avait ravivé la douleur de ses côtes oubliées. Il se rassit tout en essayant de calmer la douleur. Au bout de trois minutes, la voix revint en continue.

_« Il va te tuer et tu le laisses faire ? Autant mourir dès à présent, tu ne crois pas ? Rejoins-moi, dès à présent. Tu vas me tenir compagnie vu que tu es incapable d'exécuter ma demande. Meurs. Meurs. Meurs. Meurs. Meurs. Meurs. Meurs. Meurs. Meurs. Meurs. »_

Le jeune homme se redressa puis, avança en direction du lac. Il entra un pied dans l'eau puis, l'autre. La voix ne cessait de profaner ces paroles infectes. Sam continua d'avancer dans l'eau froide, il ne pouvait rien faire pour aller contre la volonté de la voix. Il la suivait. Alors qu'il s'était aventuré bien loin de la rive, quelque chose lui attrapa les jambes et il ne put lutter contre cette force. Il se sentit tirer vers le bas et le souffle commença à lui manquer. Il perdit connaissance quand quelqu'un l'attrapa par le bras et le remonta à la surface.

* * *

Dean courut le plus rapidement possible, s'enfonçant profondément dans la forêt. Son mauvais pressentiment ne le lâchait pas. Mike le suivait de près. Ils arrivèrent au promontoire et le plus jeune y grimpa pour observer les alentours du lac. Ce fut là qu'il le vit : Sam était de l'autre côté en train de rentrer dans l'eau. Il l'appela mais il n'eut aucune réaction. Au contraire, il continua son avancée.

Mike était déjà reparti et Dean le rattrapa. Ils ne firent pas attention aux branches fouettant leurs visages à leur passages et parvinrent à atteindre l'autre rive. Dean n'hésita pas et s'élança dans la direction où son frère avait disparu, dans le lac. Il plongea et le trouva un peu plus loin, inconscient. Il accéléra ses mouvements et l'attrapa par le bras avant de remonter à la surface. Il revint vers la plage et Mike vint l'aider. Ils le déposèrent sur le sable.

« Sam ? Sammy ? »

Il plaça deux doigts sur sa carotide mais, ne sentit aucun pouls. Il commença le massage cardiaque, alternant avec le bouche-à-bouche.

« Allez, Sammy. Un petit effort. Ne me laisse pas tomber. »

Des larmes avaient commencé à couler sur ses joues quand Sam se mit à expulser l'eau de sa bouche en toussant.

« Oui, c'est bien, Sammy. »

Mike le plaça sur le côté pour qu'il puisse expulser l'eau sans aucun problème. Quand ce fut fait, il le rallongea et Dean le prit dans ses bras.

«C-c-c'était pas moi…, expliqua Sam, i-i-il contrôlait mes ges-s-stes.

-Chut, Sammy. Ne parle pas. On verra ça plus tard.

-De'…j-j-j'ai froid…

-On va te ramener à l'appart'. C'est fini. »

Mike retira son manteau et le passa à Sam. Celui-ci se laissa faire et Dean se releva en le portant dans ses bras.

« Il faut se dépêcher, dit Mike, il ne tiendra pas le coup sinon. »

L'aîné acquiesça. Ils mirent en route et n'atteignirent la porte de l'appartement qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Sam s'était endormi dans les bras de son aîné mais, sa respiration était sifflante et il ne cessait de gémir à chaque mouvement de son frère.

« Emmène-le à la salle de bain, je vais chercher le nécessaire. »

Dean acquiesça et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Là, il posa son petit frère avant d'allumer la douche. Ces gestes lui semblaient familiers, peut-être parce que cela faisait la troisième en seulement quelques jours qu'il les reproduisait. Pendant que l'eau coulait, il s'occupa de déshabiller le jeune chasseur endormi.

« Sammy, réveille-toi. »

Aucune réponse. Dean réitéra alors sa demande qui fut fructueuse. Sam gémit et essaya tant bien que mal d'ouvrir les yeux. Lorsqu'ils furent entrouverts, l'aîné des Winchester sourit pour le rassurer.

« D'n ?

- Oui, c'est moi, Sammy.

- Fatigué.

- Je sais mais tu ne peux pas dormir, pas tout de suite, tu comprends ? »

Sam acquiesça faiblement. Après avoir enlevé les chaussures, les chaussettes et le jean de son frère, tâche qui s'était avérée compliqué, le grand frère s'occupa des vêtements du haut. Il lui enleva d'abord la chemise puis le tee-shirt. Ce fut là qu'il remarqua les bandes enveloppant le torse du jeune homme. Elles étaient défaites à cause de l'eau, par conséquent, il n'eut pas de mal à les retirer. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à la vue des différents bleus.

_Comment s'est-il fait ces bleus pareils ? Je suis sûr qu'en plus, certaines de ses côtes sont cassées. Je n'ai pas besoin de vérifier, seul le bruit de sa respiration suffit. _

En effet, lorsqu'il passa gentiment sa main sur les côtes de son frère, ce dernier gémit de douleur.

« Je suis désolé, Sammy, on va s'en occuper mais avant, on va te réchauffer. »

Dean lui laissa son boxer, et l'amena sous la douche. Sam était conscient mais se laissait faire, n'ayant pas la force de bouger, ni de penser. Il laissa alors son frère le réchauffer à l'eau tiède puis chaude et le sécher après de longues minutes sous la douche. Ce dernier, après l'avoir bien séché, lui enfila un rechange pour son sous-vêtement.

« Désolé, Sammy. Mais, j'ai pas trop le choix, là.

-Pas grave. »

Suivirent ensuite le bas de son survêtement et des chaussettes chaudes, épaisses.

« On va passer à tes côtes, d'accord ? Ca risque de faire un peu mal, le prévint Dean. »

Ce dernier prit les bandes que lui passait Mike et entreprit de les enrouler autour des côtes du plus jeune. Celui-ci ne fit que gémir. Une fois fait, il le vêtit d'un tee-shirt à longues manches. Il lui fit avaler ensuite deux cachets, l'un pour ses douleurs, l'autre pour sa fièvre.

« Maintenant que c'est fait, on va t'allonger et là, tu pourras dormir, ok ?

- 'k. »

Dean aida Sam à se lever et le guida jusque dans la chambre de Mike qui était devenue temporairement celle de Sam. Il l'installa ensuite dans le lit et prit soin de le recouvrir avec la couverture.

« Dors maintenant. Tu en as besoin. »

Sam ne se le fit pas prier et ferma les yeux. Deux secondes après, sa respiration devint calme et régulière, informant son aîné qu'il s'était endormi. Il resta là, à l'observer durant quelques minutes, tout en passant sa main dans les cheveux de son cadet. Ensuite, il se changea également avant de rejoindre Mike dans la cuisine. Il s'assit sur l'une des nombreuses chaises tandis qu'il lui tendait une bière.

« Merci. »

Ils restèrent ainsi, à profiter du silence. Dean se posait un tas de questions et il se doutait qu'il en était de même pour son ami. Il but une gorgée de sa bière avant de demander :

« D'où viennent les côtes cassées, à ton avis ?

-Je ne sais pas. On peut supposer qu'il les a eues quand nous n'étions pas là, cette nuit.

-Pourquoi nous a-t-il mentis alors ?

-Soit pour ne pas nous inquiéter…

-Soit parce qu'il se doutait que je ne le croirai pas. »

Mike ne répondit pas. Dean le savait, ils le savaient tous les deux quelle en était la raison. Seulement, cela avait failli coûter la vie du plus jeune et, le vieux chasseur se doutait que son aîné s'en voulait énormément pour cela.

« Va te reposer, Dean. On discutera de ça avec lui.

-Je n'ai pas envie de dormir, Mike.

-Tu es crevé et je le suis aussi. On va se coucher un peu et on verra ça, tout à l'heure. Ce n'est pas négociable, rajouta-t-il en voyant le jeune homme ouvrir la bouche. »

Dean maugréa pour la forme. Il avait l'impression d'avoir affaire à Bobby. C'était à se demander s'ils ne se connaissaient pas un peu trop ces deux là. Il s'exécuta ne voulant pas subir les foudres de l'homme. Il se dirigea dans la chambre où reposait son cadet et s'installa dans le fauteuil le plus proche du lit. Là, il posa ses pieds sur le lit, près des jambes de son frère pour qu'il sente sa présence et finit par s'endormir rapidement.

* * *

Sam émergea du sommeil le lendemain matin. Le réveil fut plutôt difficile mais bizarrement, il ne s'éveilla pas en sursaut comme il en avait l'habitude depuis le début de l'affaire. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit alors son aîné qui dormait dans le lit près de lui. Il se redressa et gémit lorsque le mouvement rappela à l'ordre ses côtes cassées. Dean s'éveilla directement après l'avoir entendu gémir.

« Sammy ? Tout va bien ?

-J'ai encore …mal… »

L'aîné fronça les sourcils puis, sans prévenir, posa sa main sur le front de son cadet.

« Merde. T'as fait une rechute.

-Quoi ? Non. Ce n'est rien.

-C'est ça, et moi, je suis la reine d'Angleterre, ironisa Dean en sortant du lit.

-Je me disais aussi.

-Très drôle, Sam. Allez, rallonge-toi. Je vais chercher les médocs.

-Dean… »

L'appelé ne l'écouta pas et partit en direction de la salle de bain. Il en revint quelques secondes plus tard, avec un cachet pour la douleur et un autre pour la fièvre.

« Tiens, avale ça, lui dit-il en lui donnant les cachets et un verre d'eau. »

Le cadet soupira mais les prit quand même. Il redonna le verre vide à son frère puis, se rallongea, sentant sa respiration douloureuse. Dean revint s'asseoir à ses côtés et le recouvrit de la couverture.

« Dean…

-Il va falloir qu'on parle et ce n'est pas parce que tu as fait une rechute que tu es tiré d'affaire. »

Sam acquiesça et Dean reprit :

« Je veux que tu me dises ce qu'il t'est arrivé pour que tu aies des côtes cassées.

-Rien.

-Ecoute, soit tu me dis tout, soit je t'emmène à l'hôpital.

-Tu le feras pas.

-Tu veux parier ? »

Le plus jeune savait parfaitement que son aîné en était tout à fait capable. Mais, il ne devait pas y aller sinon, il n'en sortirait pas vivant.

« Tu ne me croiras pas.

-Ecoute, je sais que j'ai été quelque peu fatigant depuis le début de l'affaire mais… »

Un regard de son petit-frère lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas suffisant.

« Ok. J'ai été un vrai enfoiré. Je ne t'ai pas crû une seule fois et pourtant, j'aurai dû.

-Je comprends, tu sais. Tu ne crois que ce que tu vois.

-Ce n'est pas une excuse. Tu es mon frère et je devrai te faire confiance. Je n'ai pas le droit de remettre ta parole en doute sans avoir cherché un minimum.

-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

-J'aurai dû savoir, Sammy. Bon sang, c'est mon devoir de te protéger, c'est mon rôle.

-Arrête de te torturer avec ça. Tu n'y es pour rien dans tout ça. Ok ? »

Dean voulut le contredire mais son cadet ne lui en laissa pas le choix. Il se redressa et tenta de sortir du lit.

« Tu comptes faire quoi là ? lui demanda le plus vieux en l'attrapant par le bras.

-Me rendre dans la cuisine afin qu'on discute de l'affaire.

-Sammy…je…

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de me répéter, j'en aurai pas la force. Donc, je préfère que Mike soit là quand je te raconterai ce que j'ai à dire. »

Il voulut le faire rasseoir sur le lit mais, sut que ce n'était pas la peine de le faire. Sam irait dans la cuisine qu'il le veuille ou non. Il l'aida donc à s'y rendre, réveillant au passage leur ami. Une fois qu'ils furent installés, Sam leur raconta tout depuis le fameux soir où ses côtes l'ont lâchés. Ni Mike, ni Dean ne l'interrompirent une seule fois dans son récit. Il ne s'arrêta qu'une fois qu'il eut fini d'évoquer également ce qu'il s'était passé au lac.

« Donc, tu as senti tes côtes craquer dans ton cauchemar et tu t'es réveillé avec tes côtes cassées ? demanda Mike. »

Le plus jeune hocha la tête.

« Et, quand tu es parti dans la forêt, tu n'as pas pu contrôler ton corps après avoir entendu la voix de l'esprit, c'est ça ? »

De nouveau, un hochement de tête lui répondit.

« Il faut vraiment qu'on trouve cet enfoiré, s'énerva Dean.

-Et comment ? On a beau chercher, nous trouvons rien.

-Les gars…

-Je m'en fiche, on va remuer ciel et terre, s'il le faut, mais, il faut qu'on trouve une solution.

-Peut-être que Bobby pourra nous aider.

-Les gars…

-Tu as raison, je vais l'appeler et on va voir s'il peut nous aider…

-Les gars. »

Enfin. Les deux plus vieux tournèrent la tête en direction de Sam.

« Je pense qu'il faut que nous allions voir le gars de mon rêve, ce Jack Petterson.

-Pourquoi ?

-L'esprit ne peut pas lui en vouloir sans raison. Je t'ai déjà dit qu'ils avaient tous fait parti d'une équipe de football. Il doit y avoir un lien, je suppose.

-D'accord. Tu retournes au lit et…

-Je vais y aller, déclara Mike, toi, tu restes avec lui.

-Je viens.

-Non, Sam. Tu restes là. Tu n'es pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit.

-J'en sais surement plus que vous. Et, ce n'est pas en restant allongé que je vais aller mieux, Dean. Je risque de faire de nouveau un cauchemar et je ne le souhaite pas. »

L'aîné sembla réfléchir mais finit par acquiescer sous le regard insistant de son cadet et de celui encourageant de Mike.

« Ok. Mais, si je vois que ça ne va pas, on rentre.

-Si tu veux. »

Sam partit dans la chambre et s'habilla. Il dut s'y prendre doucement car ses côtes étaient toujours aussi douloureuses et puis, sa fièvre n'aidait en rien également. Quand il voulut passer sa chemise, il n'y parvint pas et ce fut Dean qui dut l'aider à l'enfiler. Une fois qu'ils furent tous prêts, ils partirent en direction de la demeure de ce fameux Jack Petterson.

* * *

Alors, quelles sont vos impressions ? Dites les par review, ça nous fera plaisir ^^


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour,

voici le dixième chapitre. Nous espérons qu'il vous plaira. Merci à toutes et à tous qui suivent cette fic et aussi aux personnes qui ont laissé une review, elles se reconnaitront ^^

**Fire666 :** Ne t'inquiète pas, Sam ne sera pas mort à la fin de cette fic, par contre, sa souffrance n'est pas encore terminée, ce que tu verras dans les chapitres suivants xD

**Jess62 :** Comment ne pas surchauffer devant une telle scène ? C'est impossible xD Dean/Sam ? Serais-tu quelqu'un qui aime ce pairing ? Juste par simple curiosité, ne t'inquiète pas xD Oui, Dean s'est rattrapé, et il avait intérêt xD Tu auras la réponse à ta pensée dans ce chapitre xD

Bon, tous ces bavardages sont bien, mais je dois vous laisser lire quand même. Donc, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 10 :**

L'Impala stoppa devant une belle demeure de couleur blanche aux volets bleus. Elle semblait si grande qu'il était certain que la famille vivait de façon aisée. Dean, qui observait la maison, entendit la porte arrière claquer et il sortit également de la voiture. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son frère qui ne semblait pas aller mieux. Mike s'en aperçut également et posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Sam, je pense que tu devrais rester dans la voiture.

-Ça ira, Mike.

-Sammy, je suis de son avis aussi.

-Dean, je ne resterai pas dans la voiture. On y va ou on va déblatérer de mon état durant des heures encore ? »

Il s'avança et les deux plus vieux le suivirent. Dean toqua à la porte et attendit. Au bout de quelques minutes, le battant s'ouvrit sur l'homme qu'ils avaient aperçu dans le bar deux jours plus tôt.

« Monsieur Petterson ?

-Oui, c'est bien moi.

-Bonjour, je suis David Coplan et voici mes collègues, Marc Tregan et William Favien. Nous travaillons pour le FBI. »

Tout en se présentant, il montra une fausse plaque.

« Que me voulez-vous ? s'inquiéta Jack.

-Oh, rien en particulier. Nous souhaitons nous entretenir avec vous au sujet des meurtres qui ont eu lieu ces derniers temps. Nous avons appris que les victimes étaient des amis à vous et nous voulions en savoir plus.

-Ne pouvez-vous pas repasser plus tard ? C'est l'anniversaire de ma femme et j'essaye de lui préparer une surprise avant son retour.

-Nous ne serons pas long, ajouta Sam.

-Je vous en prie, un autre jour.

-Très…, commença Dean.

-Il serait plus judicieux pour vous de coopérer, le coupa son frère, nous n'avons pas tellement de temps à perdre et il serait dommage, en ce jour, de vous embarquer au poste. »

Mike et Dean le fixèrent surpris.

« Vous ne pouvez pas m'emmener au poste alors que je n'ai rien fait, protesta Jack.

-Vous êtes soupçonné de meurtre en la personne de Nathan Stewart. »

Aussitôt, le blond pâlit considérablement tandis que Sam avançait vers lui. Les deux autres chasseurs étaient quelque peu perdus, mais, n'en laissaient rien voir.

« Vous êtes donc prié de répondre à nos questions. »

Jack ouvrit la porte et les laissa pénétrer dans la demeure. Il les conduisit dans le salon où ils s'installèrent sur le canapé. Le maitre des lieux semblait paniqué et stressé. Il ne cessait de tortiller ses doigts dans tous les sens.

« Que voulez-vous savoir ?

-Ce qui est arrivé à Nathan Stewart.

-Vous semblez déjà le savoir.

-Nous savons ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est exact, répondit Dean en entendant la respiration quelque peu sifflante de son frère, mais, il serait mieux pour vous de nous raconter votre version des faits. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son cadet qui avait fermé les yeux, surement pour tenter de calmer la douleur. Il soupira. Il aurait dû insister pour qu'il reste dans la voiture ou même à l'appartement. Jake commença son récit.

« Nous étions une bande de six gamins. On se connaissait tous depuis l'école primaire. Disons que nous étions né ici, qu'on se voyait tout le temps et nous étions dans l'équipe de foot de la ville. Puis, nous sommes entrés au collège et nous avons voulu jouer les gros durs.

-Ouais, c'est connu, ironisa Dean.

-Notre équipe remportait pratiquement tous les matchs et cela nous a aidés à nous faire une place de choix dans le collège. Tous nous admiraient. Puis, Nathan est arrivé dans l'équipe et il tentait vraiment à s'intégrer parmi nous. Nous n'étions que des imbéciles… »

Le ton était devenu douloureux, triste. Cependant, Sam qui avait rouvert ses yeux, les fronça. Il n'avait aucune pitié pour ce genre de personnes. La voix qu'il avait entendue dans la forêt revint avec force.

_« Qu'attends-tu pour le tuer ? Si tu ne le fais pas maintenant, ce sera lui qui te tuera. Tu as bien vu ce qu'il a fait, non ? Il va te jeter dans le lac et tu mourras seul avec seule compagnie l'eau froide. C'est ce que tu veux ? »_

Jake se passa une main sur le visage.

« Reprenez, Monsieur Petterson, l'incita Mike.

-Il ne voulait rien faire de mal, et, nous nous sommes servis de lui comme souffre-douleur. Nous le maltraitions, il faisait les courses pour nous, il faisait nos devoirs sans cesse. Il faisait tout ce qu'on lui demandait, sans jamais se plaindre. Puis, un jour, nous avons eu une idée alors que nous étions près du lac. »

Sam tressaillit imperceptiblement au mot « lac ».

_« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? TUE-LE ! Il va t'avoir. TUE-LE, bon sang. »_

« Nous avons appelé Nathan tandis que deux d'entre nous sont allés chercher une boite en bois assez grande pour contenir un adolescent. Lorsqu'il est arrivé, nous l'avons enfermé dedans. Il nous suppliait et nous rigolions. Une fois qu'on a vérifié qu'elle était fermée correctement, nous l'avons placé sur une barque avant de nous rendre au milieu du lac. Il continuait de nous supplier et il pleurait mais nous n'en avions que faire. C'était un jeu pour nous. »

Jake regarda les chasseurs comme s'il essayait de se justifier. Mais, Dean était dégouté. Ce n'était pas un jeu. C'était tout simplement un meurtre. Un meurtre sur un adolescent qui n'avait rien demandé. Sam serra les poings alors que la voix se faisait plus insistante.

« Qu'avez-vous fait ensuite ? l'incita Mike.

-Nous… nous avons jeté la boite dans le lac et nous avons attendu.

-Attendu quoi ? demanda Dean.

-Que Nathan remonte.

-Comment ça ?

-Nous pensions vraiment qu'il était possible de sortir de la boite et de remonter à la surface. Nous avons attendu mais, il n'est pas revenu.

-C'est pas vrai, murmura Dean en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

-Qu'avez-vous fait ensuite ? »

Il semblait que seul Mike parvenait à ne pas paraitre dégouté, voire énervé de ce qu'il entendait.

« Nous sommes partis. Le lendemain, des avis de recherche ont été lancés mais personne n'a réellement su ce qu'il s'était passé.

-Personne n'a trouvé le corps dans le lac ?

-Non. Aucun d'entre nous ne l'a dit. Et, depuis, plus de vingt ans ont passé.

-Et vous n'avez toujours rien dit ?

-Non. Nous en avions convenu ainsi. Nous ne voulions pas que l'histoire refasse surface. »

Mike hocha négativement la tête et alors qu'il allait répliquer, Sam le devança.

« C'est sûr que c'est mieux de laisser une famille détruite par la disparition de leur fils, ou encore de se dire que ce n'est qu'un jeu qui a mal tourné. Vous aviez quoi dans votre tête ? Il faut vraiment être un imbécile pour ne pas savoir qu'en étant dans une boite fermée au fond d'un lac, on ne parvient pas à s'en sortir. La pression de l'eau ne permet pas un tel acte.

-Je… je sais.

-Non, vous ne savez pas, s'énerva Sam en se levant, Peut-être qu'il faudrait tenter l'expérience sur vous pour que vous en preniez réellement conscience. »

Dean se leva également et le prit par le bras pour l'emmener dans la pièce voisine.

« Sam, tu peux me dire ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Ne me dis pas que tu es d'accord avec ce…

-Non, je ne suis pas pour ce qu'il a fait. Mais, ce n'est pas la peine de faire ça. En plus, ce n'est pas ton genre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

-Tu as encore cette voix dans ta tête ?

-Hein ?

-L'esprit, il est dans ta tête, c'est ça ? »

Sam le fixa quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer doucement.

« J'en peux plus, Dean.

-Je sais, Sammy. Je sais. Juste, résiste encore un peu. »

Le cadet hocha de la tête et après que son aîné lui ait donné une tape affective, ils revinrent dans le salon.

« Nous n'allons pas vous déranger plus longtemps, déclara Mike en les voyant revenir. »

Sam passa devant eux sans s'en préoccuper. Mike le suivit et Dean également. Quand Jake voulut refermer la porte derrière l'aîné des deux frères, celui-ci se retourna et lui dit :

« Juste pour conseil. Vos amis sont tous décédés et dans des circonstances étranges. Si j'étais vous, je ferai attention à mes fesses.

-Comment ça ?

-Tout crime se paie un jour. »

Et, il partit en laissant Jake perplexe sur le pas de la porte. L'Impala démarra en trombe en direction de l'appartement.

« Ça va mieux, Sammy ? fit Dean en regardant dans le rétroviseur intérieur.

-Oui.

-T'es sûr ?

-Je suis juste fatigué, Mike.

-Nous arrivons bientôt, Sammy. »

Le dénommé Sammy acquiesça avant de laisser sa tête toucher sa vitre. Il espérait vraiment que cette affaire prenne fin.

* * *

Une fois arrivés à l'appartement, Dean avait juste eu le temps de l'aider à s'allonger que Sam s'était endormi. Deux heures étaient passées depuis et les deux plus vieux chasseurs en avaient profité pour comparer les recherches du plus jeune avec le récit de Jake. À présent qu'ils avaient toutes les informations, il leur suffisait d'aller récupérer le corps au fond du lac, le saler et le bruler. Seulement, ils se doutaient que Nathan ne les laisserait pas faire. C'est pourquoi ils cherchaient une solution au problème.

Dans la chambre, Sam se trouvait confronté une fois de plus au même cauchemar.

* * *

_Il se débattait, en vain. Quoi qu'il faisait, l'homme le maintenait toujours fermement. Il pouvait sentir d'autres mains le maintenir mais tout ce qu'il percevait dans cette panique affreuse et insupportable était deux yeux bleus, très bleus, et un rictus mauvais. Plongé dans cette terreur qui l'envahissait de plus en plus, il ne put distinguer clairement le visage de l'homme qui le tirait. Pourtant, il le connaissait. Ses luttes redoublèrent lorsque cet homme l'arrêta devant quelque chose qui le faisait frissonner. _

_Voyant qu'elles étaient vaines, il se mit à supplier comme à chaque fois._

_« Laissez-moi… lâchez-moi…_

_-Allons, c'est un jeu. Tu vas voir, je suis sûr que tu vas bien rigoler, toi aussi._

_-Ne m'enfermez pas là-dedans…_

_-Trop tard. »_

_Il se sentit poussé dans cette chose qui le faisait frissonner. Il se débattait encore et toujours pour ne pas être enfermé mais il était trop tard. Le noir se fit tandis qu'un clac assourdissant résonnait. La panique le gagna complètement tandis qu'il suppliait pour qu'on le sorte de là. Mais, ses supplices et ses prières ne furent pas entendus car quelques secondes plus tard, de l'eau se faufila entre les planches de bois._

_Cette eau envahit rapidement le compartiment dans lequel il se trouvait. Affolé, il se mit à taper la paroi dans l'espoir qu'elle se brise et le laisse sortir. Cependant, ses coups ne faisaient pas grand-chose. Il persista tout de même, ne voulant pas mourir._

_« S'il vous plait, supplia-t-il, les larmes inondant ses joues, s'il vous plait. Je ne veux pas mourir, aidez moi, s'il vous plait. » _

_Personne ne lui répondit. Ses coups redoublèrent d'intensité malgré l'espace restreint. Peu de temps après, le sang se mit à couler des écorchures sur ses poings. Le bois écorchait ses mains, toutefois, il n'en avait que faire. Il ne ressentait pas la douleur, seulement la panique. Son cœur battait tellement vite qu'il pouvait lâcher à tout moment. Même s'il ne voyait pas dans le noir, il pouvait sentir les parois du compartiment se rapprocher de lui, réduisant encore plus l'espace déjà restreint. _

_« AIDEZ-MOI, hurla-t-il, désespéré et effrayé. »_

_La pression de l'eau se faisait de plus en plus forte et lui, il ressentait tout cela. Il se sentait écrasé. Tout son corps était plaqué contre le fond de la boite et il lui semblait que ses os craquaient. Sauf, qu'il réalisa que son corps le lâchait. Il avait du mal à bouger et soudain, il entendit un bruit sinistre lui indiquant que ses côtes s'étaient cassées._

_Il se mit à crier alors que des larmes couler de ses yeux. _

_« Aidez-moi, tenta-t-il une dernière fois, le souffle lui manquant. »_

_Il se mit à cracher du sang tandis que la pression continuait de s'exercer. L'eau continuait à entrer dans la boite et il savait qu'il ne lui restait que quelques secondes tout au plus avant de mourir, écrasé et noyé. Un autre bruit de cassure se fit entendre et il ne put plus frapper contre la boite. Les os de ses bras étaient en miettes également._

* * *

Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne manque pas la fin du chapitre xD Celui-ci se termine bien par ce rêve xD Jubei-Kazuki a juste voulu finir ici pour voir vos réactions et ce que vous allez imaginer pour la suite xD Et je dois dire que c'est une bonne idée xD Donc, n'hésitez pas à nous en faire part, nous en serions ravies xD


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour,

Excusez-moi pour ce retard mais hier j'ai été prise par mes révisions et je n'avais également pas le moral, ceux qui ont regardé le dernier épisode de la saison 5 comprendront pourquoi -__- Un épisode comme ça ne peut que vous bouleverser, et si ce n'est pas le cas, c'est que vous êtes insensibles. Enfin bref, si cela peut vous remonter le moral, vous verrez enfin ce qu'il se passe après le rêve de Sam. Merci une fois encore à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette fic mais aussi aux personnes qui ont laissé une review, ça nous fait très plaisir ^^

**Fire666 :** Oui, je crois qu'il y a vraiment marqué sur le front de Sam "Avis aux méchants : vous pouvez venir vous défouler sur moi, c'est gratuit" xD Merci pour ta review, ça nous fait très plaisir ^^

Je vais à présent vous laisser lire tranquillement. Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 11 :**

Sam hurla de douleur. Dean et Mike entrèrent en courant dans la chambre et se précipitèrent sur lui.

« Sam ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta l'aîné.

-Je…mes bras…

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ?

-Dean. »

L'appelé se tourna vers leur ami qui tenait le bras droit de son frère. Celui-ci était parsemé de bleus mais avait surtout doublé de volume.

« C'est pas vrai. »

Il prit l'autre bras et vit qu'il était dans le même état. Son cadet gémit à cause de la façon dont il le prit.

« Pardon, Sammy.

-Encore un cauchemar ? »

Sam ne put qu'hocher la tête. Il ne parvenait pas à desserrer les dents tellement la douleur était forte. Dean s'absenta quelques secondes le temps d'aller chercher des glaçons et des bandes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Toujours pareil…mais…a continué…bras cassés… »

Dean revint et commença à lui bander les bras tout en enroulant également des glaçons autour. Mike partit dans la salle de bain récupérer une bassine d'eau et un gant de toilettes. Sam avait toujours les mâchoires crispées. Dean échangea son matériel avec celui de son ami pour qu'il puisse s'occuper du bras droit qui était de son côté.

L'aîné appliqua le gant mouillé sur le front bouillant de son cadet.

« De'…je vais pas y arriver…

-Si. On va y arriver et ensemble.

-J'peux pas…

-S'il-te-plait, Sammy. Essaye. »

Sam ne semblait pas s'en être aperçu, mais, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues comme dans son cauchemar. Son aîné posa sa main dans les cheveux de son frère tout comme il le faisait dans le temps pour le réconforter. Il les caressa et ce geste le calma.

« J'ai fini.

-Sammy, on va vérifier tes côtes, ok ?

-…ui… »

Les deux plus vieux s'occupèrent de Sam le plus doucement possible, évitant tout geste brusque afin de ne pas réveiller les blessures. Une fois que tout fut fini, ils recouvrirent le plus jeune qui avala les cachets que lui avait donné son aîné. Puis, il se mit à lutter contre le sommeil.

« Sam, il faut que tu te rendormes.

-…on… »

Le plus âgé des deux frères soupira mais, enleva ses chaussures et se glissa sous les couvertures. Mike sourit doucement avant de quitter la pièce non sans avoir demandé s'ils avaient besoin de quelque chose.

« Non, c'est bon. Merci, lui répondit Dean. »

La porte se referma.

« …tu fous ?

-Je suis là, Sammy. Tu peux dormir sans crainte. »

Et, cette phrase le rassura énormément. Il se mit à pleurer doucement tandis que Dean le prenait dans ses bras.

« Tout va bien se passer, Sam. Je ne le laisserai pas t'avoir. »

Sam hocha la tête. Il savait qu'il le ferait.

« …suis désolé…

-Pour ?

-Les disputes…

-Ce n'est rien, Sammy. Je suis autant fautif que toi. Dors, maintenant. »

Il ferma les yeux, la tête appuyé sur l'épaule droite de son frère, sa main dans les cheveux, comme avant. Enfin, presque…

« Oui, Sam, je serai là, à ton réveil. Dors. »

Le plus jeune sourit, amusé par la situation. D'habitude, il n'aimait pas être traité comme le petit-frère mais, juste pour cette fois-ci, il se laisserait faire. Il en avait tellement besoin. Dean sourit doucement en entendant la respiration lente de son cadet, signe qu'il s'était endormi. Il souffla un peu, espérant ainsi évacuer le stress des minutes précédentes, et ferma les yeux à son tour, son bras toujours autour de son frère.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Dean se réveilla avec un corps chaud pressé contre le sien. Ne se souvenant pas avoir passé la nuit avec une jeune femme, il ouvrit les yeux. Il découvrit alors qu'il s'agissait de son cadet qui n'avait pas bougé de position depuis qu'il s'était endormi la veille. Il se mit à lui caresser les cheveux durant quelques secondes avant de froncer les sourcils. En effet, il lui semblait que le corps de son frère était bien trop chaud. La main, qui se trouvait dans ses cheveux, se déplaça sur son front. Il grimaça en remarquant que la fièvre avait grimpé en flèche durant la nuit. Sam gémit sans pour autant s'éveiller.

L'aîné attrapa le gant de toilettes qui était tombé sur le côté et réussit à le faire tremper dans la bassine d'eau posée sur la table de nuit. Il fit tout cela en bougeant le moins possible afin de ne pas faire plus de mal à son frère qu'il ne l'était déjà. Lorsque ce fut bon, il reprit le gant et le posa sur le front de Sam. Ce dernier gémit une fois de plus et bougea légèrement sa tête vers Dean, qui lui caressa la joue droite.

Il voulait sortir du lit mais, vu que son frère se trouvait la tête sur ses épaules et complètement endormi, sans être perturbé par un quelconque cauchemar. Il sourit alors qu'il repensait au nombre de fois où il s'était retrouvé dans ce genre de situation, lorsqu'ils étaient enfants.

Ils se trouvaient une nouvelle fois dans une chambre de motel, il ne savait plus quelle ville et cela n'avait pas eu d'importance. Tout ce qu'il se rappelait était que leur père était parti pour une nouvelle chasse qui avait duré quelques jours, les laissant seuls, lui et son frère, comme à son habitude.

* * *

_Dean, âgé de sept ans, émergea du sommeil tout en maugréant parce qu'un rayon de soleil avait pris soin de s'arrêter sur son visage. Mais, également, il commençait à transpirer, ce qui n'était pas normal vu la saison. On transpire rarement en hiver. Il ouvrit les yeux et tenta de bouger mais, ne put faire le moindre geste car un poids se trouvait sur son torse. Il regarda de quoi il s'agissait et vit que Sam, âgé de trois ans, dormait à plat ventre sur lui, la tête dans le creux de son cou. _

_Je me disais que c'était pas normal d'avoir si chaud._

_Il jeta un coup d'œil au réveil posé sur sa table de nuit. 8 heures 45. Ils allaient être en retard pour l'école. Tant pis, de toute façon, c'était pas bien grave s'ils rataient un jour. Il laissa son regard vagabonder sur son petit-frère et il se doutait que s'il était dans son lit, c'était surement à cause d'un cauchemar. Celui-ci avait dû le réveiller en pleurs, comme souvent, et il avait dû réfléchir pendant un bon moment avant de se décider à venir. Il sourit doucement et se mit à caresser les cheveux un peu longs de son cadet pendant une dizaine de minutes avant de se décider à se lever, sans pour autant le réveiller. Mais, Sam s'accrocha à lui, en gémissant, alors qu'il s'asseyait. _

_Sammy…J'aimerai bien me lever, moi._

_Il tenta de défaire la prise qu'avait son petit-frère sur son tee-shirt mais, en vain. Quand il y parvint cinq minutes plus tard, fort heureusement, car la vessie du plus âgé ne tiendrait pas plus longtemps, il le recoucha dans le lit et le recouvrit avant de s'éclipser dans la salle de bain. Une fois son affaire terminée, il se lava les mains et se dirigea dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit-déjeuner._

_Il prit son bol en main et s'installa sur le canapé. Il mangea ses céréales tranquillement tout en regardant la télévision. Il était près de 9 heures et demie quand Sam arriva dans la cuisine. Il avait les cheveux en bataille, l'air endormi et il se frottait les yeux d'une main tandis que l'autre tenait sa vieille peluche qui représentait un chien en piteux état._

_« Hey, Sammy. Bien dormi ? »_

_Le plus jeune secoua négativement la tête avant de se placer devant son aîné, en tendant ses bras. Dean ne se fit pas prier et le prit contre lui. Il attrapa également le plaid et les recouvrit._

_« Tu as faim ?_

_-Non._

_-Encore un cauchemar ? »_

_Sam se serra un peu plus contre son aîné qui resserra ses bras autour de lui. Il le sentit s'allonger et se laissa faire. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se retrouvait dans la même position qu'ils étaient dans le lit. Dean se mit à lui caresser les cheveux tandis qu'ils regardaient ensemble la télévision. _

* * *

Ce genre de scène leur était arrivé souvent. Sam était souvent en proie à des cauchemars étant enfants. John et lui n'avaient jamais compris pourquoi mais, la seule chose qu'ils savaient était que le plus jeune des Winchester aimait se rendre dans le lit de son aîné pour se rassurer. Cela avait duré jusqu'aux quatorze ans, au moins, de Sam. John avait tenté de lui expliquer qu'il ne risquait rien mais, il avait vite abandonné lorsqu'il s'était aperçu que son plus jeune fils continuait sa pratique.

Dean jeta un coup d'œil sur son frère qui était toujours endormi. Il reprit le gant devenu chaud et le retrempa dans la bassine avant de le replacer sur son front. Soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit doucement et Mike apparut.

« Ah, tu es réveillé.

-Oui, mais je ne peux pas bouger. »

Mike rigola. Puis, Dean le vit s'asseoir sur le fauteuil qui se trouvait près de lit.

« Comment va-t-il ?

-La fièvre est montée, il me semble. Je vérifierai une fois qu'il sera réveillé.

-Ok.

-Il faut qu'on s'occupe de cet esprit, Mike. »

Le concerné hocha la tête.

« Je pense qu'il faudra qu'il reste ici.

-Pas tout seul.

-Je sais. C'est pourquoi j'allais te proposer de rester avec lui tandis que moi, j'irai m'occuper de Nathan.

-Quoi ? Non. Tu n'iras pas seul.

-Dean, il faut au moins que quelqu'un reste avec Sam. On ne sait pas ce qu'il va se passer durant notre absence. Peut-être qu'il aura besoin d'aide ou bien peut-être qu'il tentera de nous rejoindre alors qu'il n'est pas en état.

-Et toi ? Il faut plonger dans le lac, saler le corps puis le bruler. Tu crois vraiment que l'esprit va rester là à te contempler alors que tu feras le travail ?

-Non.

-Alors, je viens. »

Sam grogna à cause du ton qui avait augmenté durant la conversation. Mais, Dean s'aperçut que c'était également dû au fait qu'il avait arrêté de lui caresser les cheveux. Il leva les yeux au ciel et reprit son geste. Mike sourit en voyant la scène.

« Bon, comment on fait ? demanda Dean.

-De la manière que j'ai dit ? répondit malicieusement Mike.

-Non.

-Et comment vas-tu faire pour m'en empêcher alors que tu ne peux pas bouger ?

-Mike, n'essaye même pas.

-Les menaces ne marchent pas sur moi, désolé. »

Il se reçut un regard noir de la part du jeune homme. Ce dernier allait rétorquer quand Sam commença à bouger doucement, annonçant son réveil. Le cadet des Winchester tenta d'ouvrir les yeux mais, une douleur à la tête l'en empêcha du premier coup.

« Sam ?

-Mmh ?

-Hey, bonhomme, il est temps de se réveiller. »

Dean retira le gant et posa sa main sur son front. Mike se leva afin d'aller chercher le thermomètre dans la salle de bain. Sam ouvrit, enfin, les yeux mais ne semblait pas avoir conscience de son environnement. Puis, il tourna la tête vers son aîné qui lui sourit.

« Comment tu te sens, champion ?

-Mal.

-Ouais, c'est un peu normal.

-Médicaments ?

-Je peux pas bouger au cas où tu l'aurais pas remarqué, lui fit Dean.

-Je m'en occupe, cria Mike de la salle d'eau. »

Sam ferma les yeux afin de refouler la douleur qui martelait son crâne en plus de ses bras et ses côtes. Pourquoi est-ce que ça devait toujours être lui qui était visé ?

« Sammy ? »

L'appelé rouvrit les yeux suite au ton inquiet de son aîné. Ce dernier ne cessait de lui passer un gant mouillé sur le visage pour le rafraîchir et il devait avouer que ça lui faisait un peu de bien. Mike revint dans la chambre avec des cachets et le thermomètre. Il le fourra dans la bouche du plus jeune qui émit quelques protestations contre le fait qu'il n'était plus un enfant.

« Excuse-moi, mais, je le pensais un peu. »

Le concerné le fusilla du regard mais garda l'objet dans sa bouche.

« Il va falloir lui faire des attelles digne de ce nom, remarqua Dean.

-Je n'ai pas ça dans mes affaires.

-Nous non plus.

-Génial, ironisa Sam.

-Toi, garde le thermomètre dans ta bouche et tais-toi, le gronda son aîné. »

S'il l'avait pu, Sam aurait croisé ses bras sur son torse mais, là, c'était même pas la peine d'y penser. Mike prépara les médicaments et le verre d'eau et ils attendirent quelques minutes avant de retirer l'objet.

« 40,1°, annonça Mike.

-C'est fini les baignades en automne pour toi, Sammy.

-Dean…

-Et pas la peine de geindre, ce sera la même chose. »

Son cadet roula des yeux. Mike lui donna les cachets qu'il s'empressa de prendre afin de ne plus ressentir la douleur. Il fallut près de dix minutes avant que cela ne fasse réellement effet. Sam avait à peine écouté la conversation qui avait repris entre les deux autres chasseurs. Les médicaments l'avaient complètement assommé. Au bout d'un moment, il se tourna vers eux, car inquiet du ton de la conversation.

« Je t'ai dit que tu n'irais pas là-bas seul, ragea l'aîné.

-On a pas le choix, Dean.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? murmura Sam.

-Dors. »

Le ton qu'avait employé son frère ne lui laissait aucun choix de contestation. Il soupira doucement et ferma les yeux se concentrant sur ce que disaient les deux plus vieux. Au bout d'un moment, il comprit quelques éléments de la conversation qui consistait à Mike qui voulait se rendre dans un endroit et Dean qui voulait s'y rendre aussi mais, il ne pouvait pas pour il ne savait quelle raison. Voyant que tout cela allait mal se terminer, il marmonna, sans ouvrir les yeux :

« Et Bobby ? »

Aussitôt, plus aucune parole ne fusa. Sam se décida à entrouvrir les yeux, malgré lui. Il vit alors les deux chasseurs le regarder surpris.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? demanda Dean.

- J'ai rien compris à votre conversation mais… Bobby…il peut pas venir pour vous aider ?

-Je vais l'appeler, dit immédiatement Mike.

-Demande-lui aussi les attelles, ajouta Dean. »

Mike sourit tout en se dirigeant vers le salon. L'aîné retourna son regard vers son cadet qui avait refermé les yeux.

« Sammy ?

-Mmh ?

-Tu te sens mieux ?

-Fatigué… »

Dean sourit et reprit son geste de caresser les cheveux de son petit-frère. Aussitôt, Sam plongea dans un sommeil de plomb sous le regard protecteur de son aîné. Mike revint au bout de quelques minutes dans la chambre et murmura :

« Bobby se trouvait pas loin d'ici. Il arrivera dans deux heures environ. Il amène également des attelles. »

Le jeune homme éveillé acquiesça doucement.

« Il restera avec Sam tandis que je t'accompagnerai là-bas.

-Ok. Bon, je vais préparer les affaires. »

Alors qu'il allait quitter la pièce, Dean l'appela :

« Viens m'aider.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je veux pouvoir manger et également me préparer. »

Mike rigola mais revint l'aider tout de même. Ils eurent des gestes précautionneux afin d'éviter d'aggraver les blessures du jeune endormi. Celui-ci ne se réveilla pas une seule fois durant l'opération. Quand Dean fut enfin dégagé, il souffla profondément. Pas que ça le dérangeait d'être sous son cadet mais, il avait extrêmement faim. Et, manger était important, surtout pour lui. Il recouvrit son cadet puis, sortit de la chambre à la suite de son ami.

* * *

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? N'hésitez pas à le dire, votre avis sera plus que bienvenu ^^


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour (ou bonsoir, tout dépend à l'heure à laquelle vous regardez ce chapitre xD)

Le douzième chapitre est enfin arrivé ! Cependant, j'ai deux choses à vous dire. Premièrement, il ne reste plus que deux chapitres, oui, fallait bien que cette fic se finisse un jour ou l'autre xD Deuxièment, la semaine prochaine, je ne pourrais pas publier le treizième et avant-dernier chapitre le vendredi à cause des révisions pour un devoir commun de maths, donc, c'est pourquoi vous ne l'aurez que samedi si tout se passe bien ^^ Ensuite, merci à toutes et à tous de continuer à lire cette fic mais un plus grand merci aux personnes ayant posté une review ^^

**Fire666 :** tes reviews et toi nous motiverez toujours car ça nous fait toujours plaisir d'avoir l'avis d'une personne ^^ Oui, le dernier épisode a été vraiment un des épisodes les plus émouvants de cette série. Toutefois, on ne peut nier le fait qu'il était super (bien entendu, c'est mon point de vue) et bien réussi. Bref, vaut mieux que je m'arrête là sinon je pourrais t'en parler pendant des heures xD

**Jess62 :** Dommage que ton cerveau n'ait rien imaginé, ça m'aurait sans doute plu de savoir ce qu'il a pensé xD Oui, le grand-frère est vraiment de retour xD Faut que ça continue maintenant xD

Je souhaite à présent à toutes et à tous une bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 12 :**

Bobby arriva avec une heure de retard alors que Mike et Dean mettaient au point leur plan pour sortir le corps de l'eau du lac. Lorsque le vieux chasseur entra dans l'appartement, il fit une accolade à Dean puis à Mike avant de demander où se trouvait Sam.

« Il est dans la chambre, en train de dormir.

-Ok. Et pour les attelles ? Cela va servir à quoi ? le questionna son oncle.

-C'est pour Sam.

-Comment ça ?

-On va tout reprendre du début, tu veux ? »

Le nouvel arrivant acquiesça et suivit les deux autres chasseurs dans la cuisine. Là, ils commencèrent à raconter tout ce qu'il s'était passé autour d'une bière. À la fin du récit, Bobby n'en crut pas ses oreilles.

« Tu veux me faire croire que Sam est en connexion avec cet esprit et que celui-ci lui fait subir ce qu'il a ressenti avant sa mort ?

-Oui. »

Le plus vieux se passa une main lasse sur le visage avant de boire une gorgée de sa bière.

« Dans quel état il se trouve ?

-Il a une forte fièvre, les côtes cassées ainsi que les bras dans le même état, lui répondit Mike.

-D'où les attelles, compléta Bobby, pourquoi ne l'amenez-vous pas à l'hôpital ? Il y serait beaucoup mieux.

-On souhaite le faire une fois que l'esprit sera hors-jeu. On ne sait pas du tout comment tout cela va se dérouler.

-Je vois. Donc, quelle est la marche à suivre ?

-Mike et moi allons nous en occuper tandis que toi, tu veilleras sur Sam.

-Je ne pourrai rien faire pour l'aider, tu l'as dit toi-même.

-Nous le savons. Seulement, je pense qu'il serait mieux que quelqu'un veille sur lui, expliqua Mike.

-Très bien, je m'en occuperai.

-Merci, Bobby.

-De rien, fiston. Bon, allons nous occuper de placer les attelles puis, partez foutre la raclée de sa vie à ce Nathan. »

Mike et Dean sourirent face à la réplique de leur ami. L'aîné des Winchester s'avança en direction de la chambre avec les attelles que celui qu'il considérait comme son oncle avait ramené. Il s'assit sur le lit et commença à défaire les bandes autour des bras de son cadet. Mike en fit autant avec l'autre bras tandis que Bobby préparait les attelles. Il souffla en voyant l'état du plus jeune.

« Vous avez intérêt à lui faire payer à cet enfoiré, murmura-t-il, énervé au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence.

-T'inquiète, on y veillera. »

Une fois qu'ils eurent apposés les attelles, Dean mouilla une nouvelle fois le gant puis, recouvrit son frère. Il lui caressa les cheveux et murmura :

« C'est bientôt fini, Sammy. On va y mettre un terme définitif. »

Il sortit ensuite de la pièce et rejoignit les deux autres chasseurs dans le salon. Mike était déjà prêt à partir. Il enfourna son sac sur son dos.

« Soyez prudents surtout, les avertit Bobby. »

Les deux concernés sourirent et partirent après un dernier « bonne chance. ».

* * *

Cela faisait dix minutes qu'ils se trouvaient devant l'étendu d'eau. Dean avait sorti tout le matériel dont ils auraient besoin pour toute manifestation de l'esprit. Mike, lui, se préparait à plonger. L'un des deux chasseurs devait plonger pour accrocher la boite avec une corde afin, qu'ils puissent la remonter sans problème. Mike n'avait pas laissé le choix au jeune homme et s'était désigné d'office comme étant celui qui plongerait.

Ils montèrent dans la barque et se dirigèrent vers le centre du lac. Une fois arrivé, Mike se prépara mentalement à rentrer dans l'eau.

« Tu es sûr que tu t'en sortiras ? »

L'homme fixa Dean, qui paraissait inquiet. Il lui sourit.

« Avant d'être chasseur, j'aimais plonger en profondeur. C'était mon principal hobby. Donc, ne te fais pas de soucis. Il ne m'arrivera rien.

-Si tu le dis. »

Mike rigola franchement. Il aimait beaucoup les Winchester et il savait d'avance que la séparation allait provoquer un petit vide dans son quotidien.

« Bon, finissons-en une bonne fois pour toute. »

Dean acquiesça et observa son ami se lever et après quelques secondes, entrer dans l'eau. Il resta accroché à la barque pendant quelques temps, s'habituant à la température de l'eau qui était tout de même froide.

« Quand on rentrera, il me faudra un café, plaisanta Mike.

-T'inquiète. Bobby t'en fera un. Il les prépare bien. »

Il prit une longue inspiration puis, plongea sous l'œil inquiet du jeune Winchester. Heureusement pour lui, l'eau n'était pas trop sombre. Certes, elle n'était pas limpide non plus, mais, c'était mieux que rien. Il avança en profondeur. La pression autour de son corps se faisait sentir un peu plus à chaque mètre qu'il faisait et un mal de tête se faisait sentir. Néanmoins, il avait toujours à la main la corde avec le crochet qui leur permettrait de remonter la caisse de bois. Alors qu'il continuait d'avancer, il vit la boite au fond de l'eau et en mauvais état. En quelques brasses de plus, Mike l'atteignit. Il remarqua qu'elle était ouverte mais, le squelette s'y trouvait. Il s'y attarda à peine, remarquant juste que les os des bras, jambes et côtes étaient cassés. Il fit un tour avec la corde autour de la boite et une fois que le tout fut sûr, il tira sur la corde pour faire signe à Dean de la remonter. Brusquement, il tourna la tête ayant senti quelque chose, et, il aperçut un peu plus loin, un jeune adolescent qu'il identifia comme étant Nathan. Ce dernier le regarda avec haine avant de murmurer quelque chose que le chasseur ne comprit pas. Puis, il disparut laissant Mike complètement inquiet de la suite des évènements.

* * *

Bobby avait veillé le cadet des Winchester depuis le départ des deux autres. Il s'était installé dans le fauteuil, proche du lit, et changeait de temps en temps le gant qui reposait sur le front du plus jeune. Une bonne demi-heure était passée depuis quand soudain, Sam se tendit.

Sam revivait, une fois de plus, le même rêve. Sauf que celui-ci allait être le dernier.

* * *

_Il se débattait, en vain. Quoi qu'il faisait, l'homme le maintenait toujours fermement. Il pouvait sentir d'autres mains le maintenir mais tout ce qu'il percevait dans cette panique affreuse et insupportable était deux yeux bleus, très bleus, et un rictus mauvais. Plongé dans cette terreur qui l'envahissait de plus en plus, il ne put distinguer clairement le visage de l'homme qui le tirait. Pourtant, il le connaissait. Ses luttes redoublèrent lorsque cet homme l'arrêta devant quelque chose qui le faisait frissonner. _

_Voyant qu'elles étaient vaines, il se mit à supplier comme à chaque fois._

_« Laissez-moi… lâchez-moi…-Allons, c'est un jeu. Tu vas voir, je suis sûr que tu vas bien rigoler, toi aussi.-Ne m'enfermez pas là-dedans…-Trop tard. »_

_Il se sentit poussé dans cette chose qui le faisait frissonner. Il se débattait encore et toujours pour ne pas être enfermé mais il était trop tard. Le noir se fit tandis qu'un clac assourdissant résonnait. La panique le gagna complètement tandis qu'il suppliait pour qu'on le sorte de là. Mais, ses supplices et ses prières ne furent pas entendus car quelques secondes plus tard, de l'eau se faufila entre les planches de bois._

_Cette eau envahit rapidement le compartiment dans lequel il se trouvait. Affolé, il se mit à taper la paroi dans l'espoir qu'elle se brise et le laisse sortir. Cependant, ses coups ne faisaient pas grand-chose. Il persista tout de même, ne voulant pas mourir._

_« S'il vous plait, supplia-t-il, les larmes inondant ses joues, s'il vous plait. Je ne veux pas mourir, aidez moi, s'il vous plait. »_

_Personne ne lui répondit. Ses coups redoublèrent d'intensité malgré l'espace restreint. Peu de temps après, le sang se mit à couler des écorchures sur ses poings. Le bois écorchait ses mains, toutefois, il n'en avait que faire. Il ne ressentait pas la douleur, seulement la panique. Son cœur battait tellement vite qu'il pouvait lâcher à tout moment. Même s'il ne voyait pas dans le noir, il pouvait sentir les parois du compartiment se rapprocher de lui, réduisant encore plus l'espace déjà restreint. _

_« AIDEZ-MOI, hurla-t-il, désespéré et effrayé. »_

_La pression de l'eau se faisait de plus en plus forte et lui, il ressentait tout cela. Il se sentait écrasé. Tout son corps était plaqué contre le fond de la boite et il lui semblait que ses os craquaient. Sauf, qu'il réalisa que son corps le lâchait. Il avait du mal à bouger et soudain, il entendit un bruit sinistre lui indiquant que ses côtes s'étaient cassées._

_Il se mit à crier alors que des larmes couler de ses yeux. _

_« Aidez-moi, tenta-t-il une dernière fois, le souffle lui manquant. »_

_Il se mit à cracher du sang tandis que la pression continuait de s'exercer. L'eau continuait à entrer dans la boite et il savait qu'il ne lui restait que quelques secondes tout au plus avant de mourir, écrasé et noyé. Un autre bruit de cassure se fit entendre et il ne put plus frapper contre la boite. Les os de ses bras étaient en miettes également._

_Il hurla de douleur mais, du sang coula une fois de plus de sa bouche. L'eau continuait de monter et elle avait atteint le niveau de ses oreilles. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps avant de mourir. Il se mit à pleurer de plus belle alors que sa respiration se faisait plus difficile. Il manquait d'air. Il allait mourir tout seul, au fond d'une boite en bois alors qu'il n'avait rien fait. Il ne leur avait rien fait. Pourquoi avaient-ils été si cruels avec lui ? _

_« Je vous déteste, murmura-t-il, je ne vous souhaite que la mort, comme vous me l'avez faite subir. Je ne vous avais rien fait… »_

_Il se mit à étouffer alors que sa vue se brouillait. L'eau envahit totalement la boite et le submergea. Quelques secondes plus tard, ses battements de cœur cessèrent. La vie l'avait quitté…_

* * *

Sam se mit à étouffer comme un forcené. Il ne parvenait pas à retrouver son souffle.

« Sam ! Eh, Sam ! »

Il ouvrit les yeux en grands mais quand il voulut parler, il cracha du sang. Bobby le souleva un peu avec les coussins pour l'aider à reprendre sa respiration et attrapa son téléphone portable.

« _Bobby, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ demanda la voix à l'autre bout du combiné.

-Putain, Dean. Vous en êtes où ?

-_Je remonte le corps. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _s'inquiéta le jeune homme. »

Le cadet des Winchester sentit ses larmes couler alors qu'il reprenait un peu son souffle. Il continua cependant de tousser un peu, le sang coulant toujours de sa bouche.

« L'esprit doit être dans le coin et il sait surement ce que vous êtes en train de faire. Si vous vous dépêchez pas, Sam va y passer.

-_Comment ça ? Bon sang, Bobby, qu'est-ce qu'il a eu ?_

-Il crache du sang et a du mal à trouver son souffle. »

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, le jeune frère se remit à tousser plus fort et à chercher de l'air.

« Dépêchez-vous, ordonna Bobby en criant dans le cellulaire. »

Il raccrocha sans laisser le temps à Dean de lui répondre et s'attela à relever Sam.

« C'est presque fini, bonhomme.

-Bo…bby…peux plus…

-Si, tu peux. Allez, ils vont pas tarder à nous en débarrasser. »

La respiration de Sam redevint régulière mais sifflante. Il ne faisait nul doute que les côtes avaient dû souffrir une fois de plus. Il lui passa le gant sur le visage, enlevant ainsi les traces de sang. Puis, il se rassit dans le fauteuil tout en tenant la main du jeune homme qui avait fermé les yeux.

* * *

Dean grommela et rangea son portable dans une des poches de sa veste. Il mit plus d'ardeur dans son action de remonter le corps de Nathan. Cela ne lui plaisait pas. D'après Bobby, Sam avait encore été frappé par l'esprit. Celui-ci, ne pouvant certainement pas agir sur eux, se vengeait sur son cadet. Mike remonta et se hissa dans la barque. Il s'enroula dans une des serviettes qu'ils avaient prises et se tourna vers Dean qui remontait toujours le boite.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-il en voyant les sourcils froncés du jeune homme.

-Sam a encore subi l'attaque de Nathan. Bobby m'a appelé pour me dire qu'il n'arrivait plus à respirer et qu'il crachait du sang. »

Mike fronça également des sourcils. Ce n'était pas bon du tout. Dean se tourna vers lui.

« Mike, tu saignes.

-Quoi ?

-Tu saignes du nez. »

Le plus âgé se passa une main sous le nez et vit qu'en effet, il saignait. Il posa sa serviette dessus afin de stopper l'hémorragie.

« Je pense que c'est dû à la profondeur.

-T'es sûr ?

-Oui. Continue de remonter la boite. Si Sam est en mauvais état, je pense que Nathan ne va pas arrêter de le faire souffrir tant qu'il n'aura pas succombé. Donc, il faut nous en débarrasser maintenant. »

Au bout de trois minutes, la boite toucha la surface de l'eau. Mike l'attrapa et, avec l'aide de Dean, il la remonta dans la barque. Les deux chasseurs retournèrent sur la terre ferme avant de déposer le cercueil de bois en-dehors de l'embarcation. Ils l'ouvrirent complètement.

« Pauvre gosse, murmura Dean, il ne méritait pas ça. »

Mike acquiesça. Les os étaient complètement fracturés de partout. Il était clair que Nathan avait dû se débattre contre la boite pendant de longues minutes avant de sentir la pression sur son corps et l'air lui manquer. Il souhaitait qu'aucun autre enfant ne subisse le même sort. Et, il aurait tellement voulu que les responsables de ce crime paient ce qu'ils avaient fait. Mais, cela n'était pas de leur ressort. Ils n'étaient que chasseurs de surnaturel pas des justiciers.

Les deux chasseurs en question commencèrent à saler puis à verser l'essence dessus quand, soudain, Nathan apparut près de Dean.

« ATTENTION ! »

* * *

Bobby s'inquiétait vraiment pour Sam. Il était certain que si Dean et Mike ne mettaient pas fin aux agissements de Nathan, le cadet des Winchester y laisserait sa vie. Ce dernier s'était remis à tousser de plus en plus fort, crachant toujours du sang en quantité importante. Le vieux chasseur se demandait s'il ne valait pas mieux qu'il l'amène directement aux urgences maintenant. Mais, il ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer là-bas. Et si, Sam avait de nouveau des os qui se cassaient alors qu'il n'avait rien fait de spécial, comment expliquerai-il cela ?

Sam toussa une nouvelle fois, cherchant son souffle difficilement.

« Allez, fiston, il faut que tu tiennes le coup. Comment crois-tu que ton frère va tenir après, si tu nous quittes ? Il faut que tu te battes, Sammy, pour Mike, moi et surtout, pour Dean. T'as pas le droit de lâcher. Tu m'entends ? »

Comme s'il l'avait entendu, la toux se calma et sa respiration redevint calme. Le vieux chasseur le vit ouvrir doucement les yeux avant de l'entendre murmurer :

« Bobby…

-Hey, fiston. Comment te sens-tu ?

-Mal…De' ?

-Il est surement en train de finir le job. »

Bobby espérait que ce soit réellement le cas. Sam était dans un état pitoyable et très faible, ce qui l'inquiétait énormément.

« Va…rejoindre…

-Désolé, mais, ton frère m'a demandé de veiller sur toi. Et, je n'ai pas envie de me faire tuer si je vais le rejoindre. »

Il vit le jeune homme faire un sourire fatigué puis, il ferma les yeux. Bobby soupira alors qu'il observait la poitrine de son presque-neveu se soulever doucement. Il se rassit dans le fauteuil et son regard dévia sur son portable, qu'il avait en main. Il espérait que Dean allait bientôt l'appeler pour lui dire que l'affaire était enfin finie, mais, pour le moment, rien ne se passait. Soudain, il releva la tête pour veiller le cadet des deux frères quand il s'aperçut que sa poitrine ne se soulevait plus.

« Sam ? »

Il se releva et posa sa main sur sa carotide. Aucune pulsation.

« Non, Sam. Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça. SAM ! »

* * *

Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Je le répète encore, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ^^


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour,

Comme promis, voici l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette fic ^^ Merci aux deux personnes, Fire666 et Jess62, qui ont laissé une review, ça nous fait très plaisir ^^

**Fire666 :** Le pourquoi sera révélé dans ce chapitre ^^

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 13 :**

Dean heurta un arbre et son dos fut plutôt mécontent du contact. Il grogna alors qu'un coup de feu retentit. Il leva les yeux pour apercevoir Mike qui avait toujours son arme tendue devant lui mais, aucune trace de l'esprit.

« Tout va bien ? lui demanda l'autre en le rejoignant.

-Ouais, répondit l'aîné des Winchester, comme si on n'avait pas assez d'ennuis.

-Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? Je n'ai rien fait de mal, résonna une troisième voix. »

Profitant de la surprise qu'il avait créé chez les deux hommes, Nathan, qui était réapparu un peu plus loin, les envoya paître à quelques mètres. Dean se releva doucement et dit :

« Je n'appelle pas "rien fait de mal" quand on s'amuse à tuer des gens.

-Ils m'ont tué.

-C'est vrai. Mais, tu te rabaisses à leur niveau en faisant ce que tu fais.

-J'aurai dû ne rien faire, peut-être ? s'énerva l'esprit, pourquoi ne rien faire alors que la justice n'est même pas capable de trouver les véritables coupables ?

-Nathan… »

Pendant que Dean tentait de raisonner l'esprit, Mike s'approchait doucement du cadavre.

« Nathan, pourquoi t'en es-tu pris à mon frère ? Lui n'avait rien à voir dans cette histoire.

-Je ne peux pas agir moi-même sur ceux qui m'ont fait ça.

-Mais, tu le fais bien avec Sam et les autres avant lui, répondit Dean confus.

-Je ne peux agir que sur ceux qui ont certaines facultés, qui ressentent des choses que les personnes ordinaires ne perçoivent pas. Votre frère a été un peu plus rapide pour me voir que ceux d'avant. »

Dean grimaça, cela était surement un contrecoup de ce foutu Démon aux yeux jaunes. Il vit du coin de l'œil Mike qui attrapa le briquet. Lorsqu'il retourna son attention sur l'esprit, celui-ci fronça les sourcils en regardant dans la direction du plus vieux chasseur. Ce dernier stoppa son geste quand l'esprit se tourna vers lui. L'entité le renvoya loin de la boite de bois puis, se retourna vers le plus jeune des chasseurs tout en fronçant les sourcils.

« Votre frère va payer.

-Laisse Sam tranquille. Il n'a rien à voir avec tout ça.

-De toute façon, il est sans doute trop tard, continua Nathan sans se préoccuper de ce que venait de dire l'homme en face de lui. »

Dean sentit son cœur se serrer. Non… Sam ne pouvait pas avoir succomber. C'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser, seul. Il en était hors de question. Il agrippa l'arme de Mike qui n'était pas très loin de lui, et tira vers l'esprit qui disparut.

« Mike, bouge-toi. »

L'appelé se redressa vivement et partit incendier le squelette. Nathan réapparut une nouvelle fois devant lui mais, Dean fut plus rapide que lui et tira. L'esprit disparut de nouveau. Le plus vieux des chasseur lâcha le briquet qui enflamma le cercueil et ce qu'il y avait dedans.

L'aîné des Winchester abaissa son arme alors qu'il fixait les flammes. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas trop avoir de sentiments dans son job mais, là, il était quelque peu peiné pour Nathan. Un jeune adolescent qui avait perdu la vie trop tôt.

« Je tenterai de leur faire payer, je te le promets, souffla-t-il, sans que Mike ne l'entende. »

Puis, il attrapa son portable pour appeler son vieil ami et avoir ainsi des nouvelles de son cadet. Mike en profita pour ranger le matériel. Dean attendit dix sonneries mais personne ne décrocha. Il raccrocha et prit son sac.

« Il ne répond pas ?

-Non. Dépêchons. »

Mike ramassa ses affaires et le suivit. Ils entrèrent dans l'Impala qui démarra en trombe pour se rendre le plus vite possible à l'appartement.

* * *

Bobby était depuis trois minutes déjà en train de faire du bouche-à-bouche à Sam. Il ne pouvait effectuer un massage cardiaque avec les côtes cassées du jeune homme. De plus, il savait pertinemment que son état avait dû s'aggraver et peut-être que d'autres côtes avaient également cédé. Son portable se mit à sonner, mais, il était trop occupé pour se permettre de répondre. Merde, Sam était en train de mourir, c'était beaucoup plus important.

« Allez, mon garçon, respire. »

Il retenta un bouche-à-bouche et quand il retira la sienne, Sam se mit à tousser.

« Oui, c'est ça. Respire, doucement. Là. »

Il le releva un peu pour qu'il puisse respirer convenablement et lorsque son souffle redevint calme mais sifflant, il le déposa sur les oreillers. Bobby lui posa le gant mouillé sur le visage afin de le rafraîchir un peu et alla chercher un verre d'eau. Il l'amena aux lèvres du jeune homme qui but par à-coup.

« Fi…ni ?

-Je ne sais pas, fiston. Mais, je vais t'emmener à l'hôpital.

-…on…

-Sam, je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça, c'est inhumain.

-…les attend.

-Tu ne risques pas de tenir d'ici qu'ils reviennent, réfuta le plus vieux.

-…te plait… »

Bobby soupira mais finit par céder. De toute façon, il n'était jamais parvenu à refuser quelque chose au cadet des Winchester. Remarque, avec l'aîné non plus. Mais, c'était normal, selon lui. Il les considérait un peu comme ses fils. Il regarda le jeune homme allongé et lui passa une main dans les cheveux. Il savait parfaitement que ce n'était qu'avec ce genre de geste que Sam se sentait rassuré.

« Tu ferais mieux de te rendormir, Sam, lui conseilla-t-il.

-…on… »

Le plus vieux soupira et se rassit dans le fauteuil. Dix minutes plus tard, Sam s'était enfin endormi. Sa respiration était toujours aussi sifflante mais il lui semblait qu'il n'était plus en proie aux cauchemars. Peut-être que Mike et Dean avaient enfin éliminé ce Nathan. Cinq minutes de plus passèrent avant que la porte de l'appartement ne s'ouvre avec fracas. Bobby attrapa son arme, posée près de la table de nuit, et attendit. Quelques secondes après, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit également, laissant apparaitre Dean.

« Bobby ?

-Bon sang, vous m'avez fait peur. »

Dean s'avança vers son frère tandis que Mike s'excusait pour eux deux.

« Comment va-t-il ? s'enquit l'aîné, pourquoi t'as pas répondu ?

-Je…j'étais occupé.

-Comment ça ? demanda Mike. »

Bobby se gratta l'arrière du crâne. Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée de dire ce qu'il s'était passé au sujet de son frère.

« Bobby, le pressa le concerné, que s'est-il passé ?

-Sam a arrêté de respirer durant près de quatre minutes. »

Cela fit un choc à Dean. Il avait failli perdre son cadet. Comme pour se rassurer, il posa ses yeux sur la poitrine de Sam. Celle-ci se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration qui restait toujours aussi bruyante.

« Il faut qu'on l'emmène à l'hôpital, déclara Mike, en se plaçant de l'autre côté du lit.

-Je veux bien, mais, on risque de lui faire plus de mal que de bien, non ?

-Oui, mais, nous n'avons pas le choix, ajouta Bobby, si on le laisse ainsi, il y passera.

-Ne dis pas de telles choses, s'énerva doucement Dean.

-Bobby, va chercher le plaid qui se trouve sur le canapé, lui intima Mike en enfilant des vêtements secs, Dean, tu t'occuperas de le porter. »

L'intéressé acquiesça doucement.

« Tu es sûr ?

-Oui, Mike. J'y arriverai. Va plutôt démarrer la voiture.

-Ok.

-De'… »

Les deux chasseurs se tournèrent vers le plus jeune de la chambre. Bobby, qui entra à ce moment-là, suivit le mouvement.

« Sammy ?

-Fi…ni ?

-Oui, c'est fini, rigola Dean, on l'a eu.

-…mieux.

-Sammy, on va t'amener à l'hôpital, ok ?

-…'k. »

L'aîné attrapa la couverture que lui tendait son oncle et il enroula son cadet avec. Puis, il le prit doucement dans ses bras tandis que Mike partait mettre en marche le véhicule. Sam grimaça un peu et toussa un peu de sang. Dean fronça les sourcils mais ne fit qu'accélérer le pas pour rejoindre la voiture. Bobby, derrière lui, referma la porte de l'appartement et l'aida en lui ouvrant toutes les portes.

Puis, ils s'installèrent dans l'Impala, Dean et Sam à l'arrière. Le premier tenait le second bien fort contre lui. Il posa sa tête sur les cheveux de son cadet et lui baisa le front.

« Tout est fini, Sammy. »

Son frère sourit doucement tandis que Dean profitait de ce contact qu'il avait bien failli perdre à cause de cette affaire.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au lieu prévu, Sam fut immédiatement emmené au bloc opératoire. L'attente fut longue pour les trois chasseurs restants. Dean avait fini par se lever et faisait les cent pas dans la salle d'attente, espérant ainsi faire passer le temps plus vite, sans succès. Finalement, au bout de deux heures, un médecin vint les voir.

« Docteur, comment va-t-il ? s'enquit Dean presqu'immédiatement.

-Je dois vous dire qu'il a eu extrêmement de chance. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il lui est arrivé mais, ses côtes étaient pratiquement toutes cassées sauf deux et un mauvais geste lui aurait transpercé le poumon gauche. En plus de cela, ses deux bras sont également en mauvais état et d'après les radios que nous avons effectuées, il semblerait que tous ses os aient subi une forte pression.

-Il va bien sinon ?

-Nous lui avons apposé un masque respiratoire et il a une forte fièvre mais, il est tiré d'affaire. »

Les chasseurs soupirèrent de soulagement. Cependant, le médecin rajouta :

« Il devra au moins rester deux semaines afin que ses côtes soient un peu solidifiées entre elles avant qu'il ne puisse quitter l'hôpital. Ensuite, je lui prescrirai des antidouleurs et il devra éviter de bouger le plus possible. Dans six semaines, il faudra que vous retourniez voir un docteur afin qu'il lui enlève les plâtres des deux bras et qu'il vérifie les côtes. Comme pour les côtes, il ne devra pas se servir de ses bras. Je sais que c'est plutôt difficile mais, ce sera nécessaire.

-Très bien. Je veillerai sur tout ça. Pouvons-nous aller le voir ?

-Oui, bien sûr. Suivez-moi. »

Il les emmena jusque devant la chambre de l'alité puis repartit. Dean ouvrit la porte avec appréhension. Il resta un peu figé lorsqu'il aperçut l'état dans lequel se trouvait son cadet mais, finit par avancer lorsque Bobby posa sa main sur son épaule. Il s'assit sur le lit, tout en essayant de toucher le moins possible son frère. Ce dernier avait un masque respiratoire comme le médecin les avait prévenus mais, il était également relié à diverses machines. Ses bras étaient plâtrés, ou du moins, les avant-bras, ne laissant que les doigts à l'air libre. La couverture du lit n'était pas complètement remontée et laissait entrevoir le bandage qui parsemait le torse du jeune homme, afin de maintenir ses côtes.

Dean laissa sa main trouver le chemin vers les cheveux de son cadet et il se mit à les lui caresser.

« Il va bien, dit doucement Bobby.

-Je sais. Mais, c'était limite.

-Nous ne pouvions pas aller plus vite, Dean, répliqua Mike.

-J'aurai dû lui faire confiance dès le départ. Il a failli y passer par ma faute.

-Dean…

-Tu n'es en rien responsable de tout ça, réfuta Mike, si c'est le cas, alors, je le suis tout autant.

-En quoi ? demanda le plus jeune.

-J'aurai dû faire plus attention et vous surveiller tous les deux. Si toi, tu dois faire attention à ton frère car tu es l'aîné, qu'en est-il pour moi qui suis le plus vieux de nous trois ? Alors, arrête de culpabiliser, cela ne servira à rien. L'affaire est finie et maintenant, il faut juste que tu penses à rester près de Sam pour l'épauler lors de son rétablissement. »

Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Merci, Mike. »

Le concerné lui sourit également puis, déclara :

« Bon, je vais rentrer car j'ai sommeil.

-Je vais rentrer aussi, fit Bobby.

-Quoi ? Tu repars déjà ? s'enquit Dean.

-Oui. J'ai un chasseur qui a besoin de moi. Mais, je repasserai dans deux semaines pour prendre des nouvelles.

-Ok. Merci d'être venu, Bobby.

-De rien, fiston. Prends soin de ton frère.

-Ne t'en fais pas. »

Après une rapide accolade, les deux plus vieux sortirent. Dean rapprocha au maximum son fauteuil du lit de son cadet et lui prit la main. Il la caressa d'un geste inconscient alors qu'il le regardait tout en souriant. Il allait reprendre son rôle de grand-frère, foi de Dean Winchester.

* * *

Les deux semaines passèrent très lentement selon Sam qui ne cessait de râler. Il ne devait pas bouger de son lit, cela encore ne le gênait pas, du moment qu'il pouvait s'occuper. Or, le problème découlait de ça : il ne pouvait rien faire. Ses bras étant plâtrés, le médecin lui avait ordonné de ne pas s'en servir et bien entendu, son aîné le surveillait étroitement. Le plus jeune s'était senti vexé de ce manque de confiance, mais, d'un autre côté, il aurait fait la même chose si la situation avait été inversée. Seulement, il n'avait pas non plus envie de lui donner raison. C'était pourquoi depuis environ dix minutes, il n'adressait pas la parole à son frère.

« Sam ? Allez, Sammy, le supplia son aîné. »

Mais, le concerné fit comme s'il n'entendait strictement rien et continua de fixer la télévision de la chambre.

« Sammyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, allez, parle-moi. »

Juste à ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit sur Mike, suivi de près par Bobby.

« Salut les gars.

-Bonjour, Mike, Bobby, les salua Sam.

-Pourquoi tu leur parles et pas à moi ?

-Vous avez vu le médecin ? s'enquit Sam tout en continuant d'ignorer son aîné.

-Oui. Il va bientôt arriver pour t'ausculter, répondit Bobby.

-J'espère que je pourrai sortir.

-De toute façon, si c'est le cas, tu bougeras pas ton cul du lit, répliqua Dean, et hors de question aussi que tu utilises tes bras. Capiche ?

-Bobby, pourrais-tu dire à mon imbécile de frère que je suis assez grand pour m'occuper de moi, moi-même, s'il-te-plait.

-Et dis à mon stupide petit-frère que ça se voit tellement qu'il est capable de s'occuper de lui, lui-même, qu'il a fini par atterrir dans un lit d'hôpital.

-J'aurai bien voulu t'y voir toi, à ma place, répliqua le cadet en se tournant vers son aîné, oubliant par là-même sa résolution de ne pas lui parler.

-Justement. Tu ne peux pas t'occuper de toi-même. Et puis, si tu touches quoi que ce soit avec tes bras, je te ramène direct à l'hôpital.

-Jerk.

-Bitch. »

Les deux frères se sourirent, complices. Bobby et Mike avaient assisté à la scène, sourire aux lèvres.

« Je te souhaite bien du courage pour les supporter, Bobby.

-M'en parle pas. J'ai affaire à des gamins.

-Hé, s'écrièrent les deux concernés. »

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et le médecin de Sam entra. Il salua les occupants de la pièce avant de se concentrer sur son patient. Une fois son examen fini, il déclara qu'il pouvait sortir, une fois les papiers signés. Dean écouta avec attention les dernières recommandations du médecin puis, il s'occupa des papiers de sortie.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous sur le parking. Alors que Dean déposait les affaires de son frère dans l'Impala, Mike déclara :

« C'est ici que nos chemins se séparent. J'ai du boulot qui m'attend.

-Fais gaffe à toi, fit Sam.

-C'est plutôt à moi de te dire ça, rigola le plus vieux, tu prends soin de lui surtout, rajouta-t-il en s'adressant à l'aîné.

-Comptes sur moi.

-C'est malin, Mike. Déjà qu'il me lâchait pas, là, je vais plus pouvoir vivre. »

Les plus vieux rirent. Dean tendit sa main que Mike serra.

« Merci beaucoup pour ton aide, Mike. Chasser avec toi est un plaisir. Et, je suis sûr qu'un jour, ton nom sera aussi connu que le nôtre.

-Dis donc, ça va tes chevilles ? lui demanda son cadet.

-Merci. Prenez soin de vous. Mais, je suppose qu'avec Bobby, j'ai pas de soucis à me faire. Si vous avez besoin de moi, contactez-moi.

-Oui. Merci encore. »

Puis, une dernière accolade et le truck de Mike partit. Les trois chasseurs restèrent à regarder que le véhicule disparaisse au loin avant de bouger.

« Il faudrait être rentrés avant la nuit, dit Bobby.

-On te suit, chef, fit Dean en ouvrant la porte à son cadet. »

Alors que Bobby retournait à sa voiture, il jeta un coup d'œil en voyant les deux frères se disputer une nouvelle fois : Sam déclarait qu'il était blessé pas handicapé, ce que Dean lui répondait que ça revenait au même avec lui.

Oui, les journées qui arrivaient s'annonçaient fatigantes d'avance.

* * *

Voili voilà xD Qu'en pensez-vous ? Certains seront sans doute choqués par ce que Bobby a fait xD N'hésitez pas à poster une review pour qu'on puisse savoir ce que vous en pensez ^^ Donc, comme vous avez pu le constater, ce chapitre se finit bien, cependant, il y a un épilogue xD Donc, la semaine prochaine, rendez-vous pour le dernier chapitre de cette fic xD


	14. Chapter 14

Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce retard -_- C'est juste que vendredi je n'ai pas pu le faire à cause d'une sortie avec ma classe et qu'hier j'ai complètement oublié que je devais poster ce chapitre (oui, je sais, honte à moi -_-). J'espère que vous me pardonnerez. Ce chapitre est le dernier de la fic. Nous remercions tous ceux et celles qui ont lu cette fic et surtout les personnes qui ont posté une review, cela nous a fait très plaisir. Merci à vous **JSmelie**, **Fire666** et **Jess62** pour vos encouragements ^^

**Fire666 :** C'est super le fait que tu t'es lancée dans l'écriture ^^ Je suis sûre que ton prologue n'est pas nul. Que peut-on te donner comme conseil ? Tout dépend sur quoi tu veux qu'on te conseille. Jubei et moi pensons que le mieux serait de lire ton prologue afin de pouvoir te donner des conseils par la suite. Cependant, pour cela, il faudrait qu'on ait ton adresse msn ou alors que tu ais un compte sur ce site pour qu'on puisse s'envoyer des mps.

Une dernière fois, bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 14 :**

Deux mois étaient passés depuis. Les côtes de Sam avaient été correctement soignées après avoir été obligé de rester au lit durant deux longs mois mais… le jeune homme se retrouvait toujours avec ses plâtres aux bras. Il se les était de nouveau cassés suite à une bourde. Alors qu'il était en train de regarder les livres de la bibliothèque de leur oncle, une étagère avait cédé sous le poids des nombreux ouvrages s'y trouvant dessus. Sam avait alors tenté de rattraper l'étagère pour la maintenir et éviter la catastrophe le temps que son frère et son oncle viennent l'aider. Seulement, ses bras n'avaient pas supporté le poids et s'étaient cassés. Bien entendu, il avait dû subir la colère de son aîné qui lui reprochait de ne pas l'avoir écouté comme quoi il devait rester allongé.

Mais, le cadet n'en pouvait plus de cette situation. Il ne pouvait absolument rien faire. Pas même toucher un livre ou son ordinateur. Il pouvait seulement manger, fort heureusement. Manquait plus que Dean lui donne la bectée. Et, si ce n'était que ça, ça irait encore. Cependant, la situation était plus compliquée. Son aîné avait repris la chasse sans lui. Il partait durant plusieurs jours sur une affaire, seul ou accompagné d'un autre chasseur, le laissant seul avec leur oncle. Sam ne supportait pas cela. Il avait peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à son grand-frère, qui n'était en passant qu'un crétin, et il en avait marre de tout.

En ce moment, il se trouvait dans la cuisine, en train de fixer intensément sa tasse de café comme pour y trouver le moyen qui lui permettrait de sortir de tout ça. Il ne savait pas où était parti son oncle, surement en ville pour quelques courses. Quant à son aîné, il était en chasse, et ce, depuis trois jours déjà. Il soupira fortement puis, se redressa tasse en main. Mais, ses doigts tremblèrent et il lâcha l'objet qui se fracassa sur le sol.

« Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi ? se découragea le jeune homme. »

Il s'abaissa et ramassa les morceaux. Au même moment, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Bobby entra dans la cuisine.

« Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je…Je suis désolé… J'ai cassé ta tasse et…

-On t'a interdit de toucher à ça. »

Son oncle passa devant lui et ramassa les débris. Sam sentait une colère naître en lui.

« Quand est-ce que tu vas nous écouter ? demanda Bobby.

-Peut-être lorsque vous arrêterez d'être derrière moi.

-On fait ça pour que tu puisses guérir plus vite.

-Je vois ça.

-Sam…

-Non. J'en ai marre de tout ça. Pourquoi est-ce que je dois rester là à ne rien faire ? Quand Dean s'est retrouvé à l'hôpital suite à une affaire qui avait mal tournée avant que je ne l'amène voir un prêtre guérisseur dans le Nebraska, jamais, il n'est resté dans son lit, lui. Pourtant, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé.

-Sam, contrairement à lui, tu as deux bras dans le plâtre. Tu ne peux rien faire.

-Et lui, il avait un problème de cœur.

-Sam…

-Je monte dans ma chambre et ne viens pas me chercher pour manger, j'ai pas faim.»

Le plus jeune sortit de la pièce et monta les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre. Bobby le regarda faire tristement. Puis, il termina sa tâche et rangea les courses.

* * *

Le soir arriva bien vite et Bobby n'avait pas vu Sam du reste de la journée, chose extrêmement rare mais, comme il l'avait prévenu, il n'était pas descendu. L'oncle se trouvait dans la cuisine à préparer le souper espérant que son presque-neveu descendrait pour manger, ayant raté le repas du midi.

Il était près de vingt heures quand un bruit reconnaissable entre mille retentit à l'extérieur. La porte d'entrée ne manqua pas de s'ouvrir quelques minutes après, laissant apparaitre le propriétaire du véhicule qu'il avait reconnu.

« Hey, Bobby.

-Dean. Ta chasse s'est bien déroulée ?

-Evidemment. Ah, c'est bien, tu prépares à manger. Tant mieux, j'ai faim.

-Ce n'était pas pour toi, au départ. »

L'aîné, qui jetait un œil dans la casserole, releva le regard vers lui.

« Comment ça ?

-Ton frère n'est pas descendu ce midi pour manger suite à un accident de ce matin.

-Aie.

-Comme tu dis. D'ailleurs, tu vas aller le voir et t'expliquer avec lui.

-Il est dans sa chambre ?

-Oui. »

Dean acquiesça et après s'être débarrassé de sa veste en cuir sur le canapé, il monta les escaliers. Une fois arrivé en haut, il frappa quelques coups sur la porte de la chambre de son frère avant de la pousser.

« Sammy ? »

Sauf que personne ne lui répondit. Quoi de plus normal lorsque la chambre est vide. Il fronça les sourcils et partit dans les autres pièces mais, aucune trace de son frère. Il redescendit au rez-de-chaussée et rentra dans la bibliothèque de leur oncle, pas là non plus.

« Bobby, tu es sûr que Sam est monté dans sa chambre ? »

Le concerné releva la tête et fronça les sourcils.

« Comment ça ?

-Il ne se trouve pas à l'étage ou plutôt, il n'est pas dans la maison. »

Le vieux chasseur se passa une main lasse sur le visage avant de se lever. Dean était déjà parti dehors. Ils se partagèrent le secteur de la casse. Le cadet n'était pas parti vu qu'aucun véhicule, dans la capacité de fonctionner, ne manquait à l'appel. Ce fut au bout d'une demi-heure que Dean trouva son frère, adossé à une voiture complètement amochée. Il avait les yeux fermés et les jambes étendus devant lui. Il s'accroupit à ses côtés et le fixa quelques secondes.

Il le savait que son petit-frère ne supportait pas de rester enfermé comme cela dans la maison de leur oncle, lui-même n'aimerait pas. Seulement, c'était Sam et il devait le protéger. Pour cela, il fallait qu'ils gardent un œil sur lui que ça lui plaise ou non. Il approcha sa main de son visage et au moment où il voulut la poser dans ses cheveux, une main lui attrapa son bras.

« Hey, Sammy.

-Dean…, souffla l'appelé, pardon… je savais pas que c'était toi.

-Pas grave. »

Il s'assit à côté de lui, adossé également contre la carcasse du véhicule. Il touchait de son épaule gauche celle de son frère. Un simple contact mais, suffisant pour que Sam se rassure de sa présence.

« La chasse s'est bien passée ? »

Dean remarqua le ton plein d'amertume dans cette question mais, n'en fit aucune remarque.

« Ouais, comme d'habitude.

-T'es blessé ?

-Non.

-Ok. »

Sam se releva sans un mot de plus et laissa son aîné là. Ce dernier fut surpris et grimaça. Il lui en voulait beaucoup pour ne pas lui parler plus. Il se leva à son tour afin de s'expliquer avec lui, mais, il ne put le rattraper avant qu'ils rentrent dans la demeure.

« Ah, Sam. »

Le concerné fit un vague signe de la main en direction de son oncle avant de s'installer dans le canapé et de fixer la télévision, à présent, allumée. Dean souffla puis, se dirigea dans la cuisine pour parler avec Bobby de sa dernière chasse et si possible, de la suivante, s'il y en avait une.

Sam resta durant l'heure qui suivit devant le poste de la télévision. Il lui semblait qu'il ne servait strictement à rien et le comportement de son aîné le maintenait dans ses idées. Il sentit des larmes se poindre et se leva rapidement pour se rendre à l'étage, dans la salle de bain. Il ferma la porte et se passa un coup d'eau au visage. Il ne devait pas pleurer. Non, sinon, son frère ne manquerait pas de le railler. Puis, il s'assit sur le sol de la salle de bain. Depuis quelques jours, c'était devenu son lieu de recueillement avec la casse de Bobby. Il lui semblait qu'ici, il pouvait penser sans être dérangé et c'était le cas. Enfin, en général, car quand il entendit les pas dans l'escalier, il sut que ce ne le serait plus pendant encore longtemps.

« Sammy ? »

Il entendit plusieurs portes s'ouvrir avant qu'il ne voie la poignée de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait bouger sans pour autant permettre à son aîné de rentrer.

« Sam ? »

L'appelé respira profondément. S'il parlait maintenant, il saurait immédiatement qu'il avait pleuré. Seulement, les larmes revinrent et il se maudit.

_Saletés._

Comme si casser ses bras ne lui suffisait pas, depuis quelque temps, il était devenu plus pleurnicheur, en employant un mot que dirait Dean. Il se les essuya rageusement et se releva avant d'ouvrir la porte à son frère qui le menaçait de le faire sous peine de la détruire.

« Quoi ? fit-il, énervé.

-Tu… »

Mais, Dean stoppa net. Cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure que Sam avait pleuré et pas qu'un peu.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Si tu es venu te foutre de moi, Dean, tu peux passer ton tour. Je suis vraiment pas d'humeur à ça.

-Je ne…

-Les garçons, à table. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Sam pour s'éclipser. Dean voulut le retenir mais, laissa son geste en suspens. Il fallait vraiment qu'il ait une discussion avec son cadet. Il descendit en soufflant et rejoignit la table.

Le repas se passa relativement bien si ce ne fut que Sam qui ne parla pas, même pour répondre aux questions des deux autres. Puis, une fois qu'il eut fini de manger, il monta dans sa chambre, la fermant par la même occasion à clé. Il resta éveillé jusqu'à ce que son oncle et son frère montent à leur tour. Il entendit son aîné tenter d'ouvrir sa porte, en vain, avant qu'il ne soupire et s'enferme dans sa chambre. Il pleura dans son coussin et s'endormit, épuisé.

* * *

Il se réveilla dans les alentours de huit heures. Il se leva et se dirigea au rez-de-chaussée après être passé aux toilettes. Il ne prit pas la peine de s'habiller, de toute façon, cela ne servait à rien. Il se trouvait en tee-shirt, avec une veste dessus, et portait un bas de jogging. Il était également pieds-nus.

Il arriva dans la cuisine où il se servit une tasse de café, puis, il sortit de la demeure afin de s'installer sous le porche. Aussitôt, Rumsfield se mit à gémir. Sam sourit doucement et s'avança vers le chien de Bobby, qui était attaché à la voiture de son oncle. Le chien jappa, tout joyeux d'être enfin détaché.

« Chut, Rumsfield, murmura Sam, je ne veux pas que Bobby voie que je t'ai détaché. »

L'animal le regarda et arrêta d'aboyer. Mais, il continuait toujours de remuer la queue pour montrer son contentement. Le jeune homme parvint enfin à lui retirer sa laisse et le chien partit courir un peu plus loin. Puis, il revint vers le chasseur, qui s'était rassis sur le perron pour boire son breuvage, avec une vieille balle de tennis. Il la lâcha aux pieds du cadet des Winchester et attendit patiemment qu'il la prenne pour la lui lancer.

Sam le regarda, ébahi, mais, finit par sourire. Il se redressa et lança l'objet au loin. Immédiatement, l'animal partit la chercher. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec la balle dans sa bouche. Le jeu dura dix minutes environ avant que le chien ne décide que ça ne lui suffisait pas et qu'il n'attrape la veste que le jeune homme avait retiré et laissé sur une marche avant de courir avec.

« Non, Rumsfield. Reviens ici. »

Mais, le chien ne l'écouta pas et s'arrêta un peu plus loin avant de l'agiter dans tous les sens.

« Foutu chien. »

Il courut après l'animal mais, ne réussit pas à l'attraper. Mine de rien, ils s'éloignèrent de la demeure, sans pour autant quitter le terrain de Bobby.

* * *

Dean se réveilla doucement à cause du soleil qui avait pénétré la chambre.

_Purée, mais, il n'est que neuf heures._

Il décida de se lever, sachant que son cadet le serait surement et comme il comptait lui parler. Il s'habilla et sortit de la pièce. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la chambre de son frère et vit que, comme pour leur oncle, sa porte était ouverte. Dean sourit doucement et descendit les escaliers, sourire aux lèvres. Seulement, il déchanta rapidement en voyant que son cadet ne se trouvait pas dans la cuisine. Il regarda tout autour mais ne le vit pas non plus.

« Où est Sam ?

-Bonjour, Dean. Bien dormi ? Moi, oui.

-Pardon, Bobby. Mais, j'ai vu que sa porte était ouverte et il n'est pas là.

-Je ne sais pas où il est. J'étais tout seul quand je suis arrivé ici. »

Dean fronça les sourcils mais, s'assit sur une chaise tandis que son oncle lui servait une tasse de café. Soudain, des aboiements résonnèrent et les deux chasseurs regardèrent par la fenêtre.

« Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il a ce foutu chien, encore ? dit Bobby en se levant.

-Peut-être qu'une petite-amie vient lui rendre visite. »

Il se prit un regard noir de son oncle et il rigola. Puis, ils se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée et Bobby s'aperçut qu'elle était ouverte.

« Tu ne l'avais pas fermée ? lui demanda Dean.

-Si. »

Ils sortirent de la maison et c'est là qu'ils virent le chien revenir, la veste en bouche, et, Sam derrière lui, rigolant comme un malade.

« Rumsfield…reviens-là. »

Le cadet des Winchester s'était arrêté, mains sur les genoux, essoufflé. Il n'avait pas vu les chasseurs présents sur le perron. Le chien le regarda un instant puis, lâcha la veste avant de se diriger vers lui et de lui sauter dessus. Le jeune homme, qui ne s'y était pas attendu, tomba à la renverse tout en rigolant. Puis, Rumsfield se redressa et revint vers son maître qui le siffla.

« Tu vas bien ? »

Sam ouvrit les yeux et vit son aîné qui le regardait inquiet. Il acquiesça doucement puis attrapa la main qu'il lui tendait. Il se remit debout avec son aide et s'épousseta. Il regarda Rumsfield qui remuait de la queue devant son oncle. Ce dernier ramassa la veste de son presque-neveu et laissa rentrer le chien qui alla s'installer devant la cheminée.

Sam sourit un peu plus en reprenant sa veste et il rentra à la suite de Bobby qui avait repris également sa tasse laissée sur les marches. Dean referma la porte et s'aperçut de la tenue de son cadet.

« Tu es depuis combien de temps dehors ?

-Euh… »

Le plus jeune regarda l'horloge murale de la cuisine et lui répondit, un sourire fautif sur le visage :

« Une heure environ.

-Pieds-nus ?

-Pas eu le temps de me chausser. Rumsfield m'avait déjà pris ma veste.

-Normalement, on se chausse dès la sortie du lit.

-Non, pas obligé, rétorqua Sam, je marche souvent pieds-nus, ici.

-Malheureusement, poursuivit Bobby, je lui ai déjà fait la réflexion pendant ton absence. »

Le cadet des Winchester leva les yeux au ciel, sans se départir de son sourire. Puis, il se coucha sur le canapé tout en soufflant. Son aîné passa devant lui pour prendre sa tasse posée sur la table de la cuisine avant de revenir dans le salon et de s'asseoir devant son cadet. Ce dernier regardait le plafond, pensif.

« Sammy ?

-Mmmh ? »

Il vit son petit-frère tourner la tête vers lui et il continua.

« Je voudrais que tu me dises ce qui ne va pas.

-Tout va bien, Dean, souffla le plus jeune.

-Non, ça ne va pas. Tu… tu es distant depuis hier soir. Tu pleures un coup, puis, tu rigoles. Je… S'il-te-plait, je veux savoir. Est-ce que ça concerne la chasse ?

-…

-Sammy ?

-J'en ai marre de tout ça. »

Cela fit mal au cœur de Dean. Son cadet voulait arrêter la chasse ? Il avait bien alors analysé le comportement de son frère ? Bobby les regardait depuis la cuisine, en fronçant les sourcils. Il avait remarqué l'air sombre qu'avait adopté l'aîné des deux frères et il se demanda ce qui allait ressortir de cette discussion.

« Je comprends.

-Vraiment ? demanda Sam en se redressant sur le canapé.

-Oui. J'avoue que je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour ne pas laisser tomber jusqu'à maintenant mais, ça devait bien arriver un jour ou l'autre. »

Sam fronça les sourcils.

« Mais, de quoi tu parles ?

-Que tu veuilles arrêter la chasse, fonder une famille et tout le tralala. »

Le plus jeune écarquilla les yeux. Non, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Lui, il voulait reprendre la chasse, pas l'abandonner. Qui serait-il d'ailleurs pour abandonner une nouvelle fois son aîné ?

« Pourquoi ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ? s'inquiéta Dean.

-Non. Bien sûr que non. Je veux reprendre la chasse pas l'arrêter.

-Mais…

-Je ne veux pas rester ici alors que je sais que tu risques ta vie sur une chasse, sans moi pour t'épauler. Je veux venir, moi aussi.

-Sammy…tu as tes bras dans les plâtres.

-Ce n'est pas grave… Je… je me débrouillerai, Dean mais, ne me laisse pas à l'arrière. »

L'aîné fixa Sam, d'un regard où se reflétait tristesse, joie mais également fierté. Il était heureux que son petit-frère ne souhaite pas l'abandonner et fier de lui mais, il ne le lui dirait pas.

« Ecoute, demain, à la première heure, on ira à l'hôpital. On verra le diagnostic du médecin et en fonction de ce qu'il dira, je prendrai la décision la plus raisonnable, ok ?

-Ok. »

Dean lui sourit et Sam se jeta contre lui. Il serra ses bras autour du cou de son aîné qui bien que surpris, finit par resserrer l'étreinte. Si ça pouvait le rassurer, soit. Au bout de quelques secondes, ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre et Dean déclara :

« En attendant, tu vas à la douche. Tu ne sens pas la rose et je ne veux pas que les médecins ne nous laissent pas entrer par ta faute.

-Hey, je ne pue pas.

-Non, juste à peine, Aurore. Va te laver. Et fais attention de ne pas mouiller tes plâtres.

-Je sais, je mets des gants. Jerk.

-Bitch.»

Les deux frères se sourirent puis, Sam maugréa contre la stupidité de son aîné mais partit tout de même à l'étage pour prendre sa douche. Il allait enfin bouger et peut-être que le médecin lui donnerait son aval pour qu'il puisse retirer ses foutus plâtres. Il l'espérait réellement.

* * *

Comme promis, le lendemain, Dean emmena son cadet à l'hôpital pour que le médecin l'examine. Ce dernier fit passer des scanners au plus jeune des deux et il leur demanda d'attendre dans la chambre, le temps qu'il aille chercher les résultats.

« Bon, j'espère que ça ne va pas durer, dit l'aîné.

-Dean.

-Quoi ?

-Les résultats ne sortent pas comme ça, dans la seconde qui suit.

-Tu as raison.

-Comme toujours. »

Dean le fixa sourcils froncés avant d'agiter la main en l'air.

« Très bien. On va en profiter pour mettre les choses au point, tous les deux.

-Comment ça ?

-Pour ce qui va suivre après les résultats des scanners. »

Sam leva un sourcil pour signifier son interrogation.

« Non, Sammy, ne me prends pas pour un crétin. Tu sais parfaitement de quoi je veux parler.

-J'avoue que non.

-Ok. Je vais donc clarifier la situation. Si le médecin déclare que tes bras sont guéris, on attendra encore une semaine avant de partir en chasse.

-Quoi ? Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais, Sammy. Je veux que tu t'entraines pendant cette semaine de repos. On ne peut pas se relancer dans la chasse alors que tu ne t'es pas exercé durant quelques mois. »

Le plus jeune admit que son aîné avait parfaitement raison. Il ne pouvait pas reprendre la chasse comme ça sans l'avoir exercée durant deux mois. Alors, il acquiesça pour lui faire comprendre qu'il acceptait l'entrainement.

« Bien, reprit Dean, par contre, si le médecin refuse de te retirer les plâtres, je ne veux pas que tu fasses quoi que ce soit allant contre mon avis.

-Mais…

-Sammy. Pas de chasse, pas d'escapades, rien. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

-Et toi, tu repartiras en chasse en me laissant seul de nouveau.

-Je verrai. On y est pas encore.

-…

-Dis-moi que tu es d'accord avec tout ce que je viens de te dire.

-Dean…

-Sam. »

L'appelé soupira. Il avait envie de dire non, mais, il comprenait aussi ces raisons là. Son aîné avait vu juste aussi.

« Ok.

-Bien. Bon, j'espère que les résultats vont pas tarder. »

Sam sourit. Son frère ne changerait jamais. Ils durent attendre dix minutes de plus, au grand dam du plus vieux des frères, avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur le médecin.

« Alors, Docteur ? s'enquit Dean.

-Et bien, les os se sont ressoudés mais, ils restent cependant fragiles.

-Vous ne comptez pas m'enlever les plâtres ? s'inquiéta le concerné.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça. Je vais vous les retirer mais, je compte sur vous pour ne pas porter des poids lourds durant encore une semaine. Il faut que vous vous habituez à porter des objets mais, allez-y doucement. Si par contre, vos os se cassent de nouveau dans les prochaines semaines, je ne vous ferai plus de cadeau et vous garderez vos plâtres jusqu'à la fin du temps imparti. Suis-je clair ?

-Oui.

-Et, ce ne sera pas la peine de vous défiler car je connais votre oncle.

-Comment ça ?

-C'est un vieil ami à moi. Je sais également son véritable métier, tout comme le vôtre. Pourquoi, à votre avis, Bobby vous a conseillés à moi ? »

Les deux frères regardaient le médecin, étonnés. Celle-ci, car c'était une femme du même âge que leur oncle, rigola.

« Il aurait pu nous prévenir, protesta Dean, se remettant de sa surprise.

-Il ne peut, tout de même, tout vous révéler. Bon, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? demanda-t-elle en direction de Sam.

-Oui. Merci beaucoup.

-De rien. Allez, suivez-moi que je vous les enlève. »

Sam se redressa de son lit et la suivit dans une autre pièce où il s'assit sur un tabouret tandis que la femme se munissait d'une machine à roulette. Dean s'appuya contre le mur, les yeux fixés sur son cadet. Il engagea la conversation avec la femme pour tenter d'en apprendre plus sur sa relation avec Bobby tandis que Sam regardait la roulette qui entrait dans son plâtre pour le couper.

Vingt minutes plus tard, l'opération était terminée. Les deux frères remercièrent le médecin.

« Passez le bonjour à Bobby de ma part.

-Nous n'y manquerons pas, lui répondit Sam.

-Merci. Au revoir, les garçons.

-Au revoir. »

Ils quittèrent l'établissement et entrèrent dans la Chevrolet. Dean mit le contact et l'Impala partit.

« Une semaine alors ?

-Oui, une semaine, Sammy. Et après, on attendra que j'ai trouvé une chasse digne de ce nom avant qu'on parte.

-Ok. »

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes et ce ne fut que lorsque Dean coupa le contact une fois arrivés devant la demeure de leur oncle que Sam parla.

« Dean ?

-Mmh ?

-Merci. »

L'aîné lui sourit puis, ouvrit sa porte. Sam le suivit.

« Tu sais quoi, Sammy ?

-Non.

-J'espère que tu n'auras plus jamais de plâtre de ta vie. Ton côté fille ressort, Samantha, et c'est mauvais pour moi, ensuite.

-Je ne suis pas une fille.

-Juste à peine. Je te rappelle que tu as pleuré.

-C'est pas vrai, protesta le plus jeune.

-C'était quoi alors les yeux bouffis et rouges quand tu es sorti de la salle de bain, il y a deux jours ?

-Ce…c'est… Rha, laisse tomber. »

Sam accéléra le pas en direction de la porte d'entrée de la maison de son oncle, sous les rires de son aîné. Bobby qui observait tout cela de la fenêtre de la cuisine, ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Quelles que soient les épreuves que les deux Winchester devaient endurer, il était évident qu'ils y feraient toujours face, ensemble. Et, c'est avec cette optique qu'il accueillit les deux jeunes hommes tout en se promettant que c'était la dernière fois qu'il servait d'arbitre pour dire qui était en tort et qui ne l'était pas.

THE END.

* * *

Et voilà, la fin de cette fic. Nous espérons qu'elle vous a plu et merci encore pour l'avoir suivi ^^ Au revoir et à bientôt :)

P.S : Bonne chance et bon courage à tous ceux et celles qui ont un examen à passer d'ici la fin juin (brevet, bac, etc...)


End file.
